Pokemon Angels: Hoenn
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Mina Koki is just your average beginning trainer, otaku and Magical Girl? She must unite the other 16 Pokemon Angels, battle rivals and fight evil... Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: Well it's baby... for those who have read it there's new stuff, more in tune with my later works with the terms "Anime fall", "Angry Vein" and "Sweat drop" also I changed quite a bit, put more detail of what the Pokemon Angels look like and other things, changed a few things a as well for example Mina will like more anime, Mina's a little more... well weird and also Smoochum is also out of her Pokeball... I'm also combining Vols. 1-4 (including 1.5 and 2.5) in one super long fic which is why this is called Pokemon Angels: Hoenn. I hope you like the changes... anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did I would have kept the original VAs when Pokemon USA took over dubbing and there would have bee uncut a long time ago.

Mina: Free the anime!

Me: Um… that's only if 4kids still did it… anyways I do own most of the cast...

Pokemon Angels: Hoenn

By Emma Iveli

Prologue:

Hundreds of years ago when Tin Tower was burning in Ecruteak City, 17 women who had wings watched sadly, they are the Pokemon Angels protectors of all Pokemon. Each one represented a type of Pokemon such as fire, dark, grass, ice…etc. Each one had robes that reached above her knee and had their own color that was their hair and wing color.

"I can't believe this is happened" said Ice Angel, her colors of sky blue, her robes were pale blue and with white fur trimming over the skirt.

"We must be reborn as humans hundreds of years from now" said Psychic Angel her color of purple, her robes were a beautiful shade of purple that differed form her hair color.

"Why do we have to follow your plan?" said Ghost Angel with an angry vein, he colors light purple and her robes were white that gave her skin almost a ghostly completion.

"It's not mine, its Ho-oh's" said Psychic Angel.

"Then why isn't Fire or Flying telling us" said Ghost Angel.

"Ho-oh told us that he wanted Psychic to tell" said Fire Angel her color was red while her robes were orange and red that resembled fire.

"Because he likes it when they fight" said Flying Angel, who colors were light blue and robes seemed to be white and sky blue almost resembled clouds, she whispered this to Ice Angel and Grass Angel who color was green and her robes were pink and had flowers trimmed on it.

"Well I don't" said Ice Angel.

"We need to choose who will be reborn first" said Psychic Angel.

"I will" said Dark Angel, her color was black and her robes were a very dark blue.

"Who will go last?" said Psychic Angel.

"I will" said Ice Angel.

"Okay, I have asked a Priestess of Ho-oh to build a shrine in our honor" said Fire Angel.

"What?" said Water Angel who's color was blue and her robes were green-blue and simmered like water.

"Ho-oh told us this would happen a couple days ago" said Flying Angel, "But didn't tell us what we had had to do…" she added mentally.

"Ho-oh will choose a chosen one who will bring together the hearts of humans and Pokemon. We will all be born around the time he will. A couple years before and a couple years after, now let's go" said Psychic Angel.

The Pokemon Angels vanished and though out the years most people have forgotten them and many consider it a fairy tale, until now…

Next Time: Meet Mina Koki... she's a beginning trainer with a Smoochum... she's also a tad hyper and enjoys a lot of anime... but when her Smoochum gets Poke napped its up to her to it save it and discovering something about herself that's a little odd...


	2. The Legend is Real

A/N: Like I said before things have changed... I even put up a new introduction to Mina...

Chapter 1: The Legend is Real.

Mina Koki got up from sleeping, her waist long blonde hair was messy from sleep and she rubbed her sky blue eyes awake.

"Well Smoochum's today's the day!" she said.

"Smoochum smooch!" said Smoochum happily.

She went over to her boom box and put on a CD that she made of various Anime songs she loved as she got dressed the song that played was "Ready" from One Piece. She put on a blue t-shirt and a pink skirt. She began to brush her hair and she grabbed a pink headband and put in her hair.

"Time to get packing!" she said.

She looked at her Spheal back pack… "What should I put in there… I already put in the essentials… what else should I bring?" she said thinking.

"Smoochum…" thought Smoochum.

"I know!" said Mina she grabbed her boom box, which was now off, CDs, then things got a little strange… "TV… satellite… DVD player, DVDs, manga, magazines, Naruto head bands, karaoke player…" said Mina.

How could she fit all this in a Spheal shaped backpack was beyond anyone's guess.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot…" said Mina, she grabbed a hand made Sailor Mercury doll.

"Can't forget my good luck charm…" she added, she looked towards a family picture of her when she was three, both her parent were there, so was her cousin's family, her cousin's cousin's (AKA her rival) and her cousin's cousin's cousin's (AKA her best friend) family in a happy… her cousin's family vanished with out trace right after the picture was taken.

"Anne…" she thought sadly she shook her and knew she had to be happy.

"Okay Smoochum you all ready?" asked Mina.

"Smoochum smooch!" said Smoochum happily.

She ran down stairs to say good-bye to her parents.

"Honey before you go we have awe a birthday present for you" said her mom.

"Is it the Naruto uncut box set?" said Mina.

"No it's the book you wanted" said her dad.

"Which manga…?" said Mina.

Both her parents sweatdroped.

"No… it's the one non-manga book you wanted… Legend of the Pokemon Angels" said her mom handing her the book.

"Thanks" said Mina ever since she was little girl she was obsessed with the legend.

"Well see you around…" said Mina leaving.

"Smoochum!" said Smoochum.

"Well she's all grown up now…" said her mom.

"That's our girl… even if she is a little strange…" said her father.

Meanwhile Mina was at the edge of her town Manla Town. She was on a hill over looking the fields that her town has for breeding Pokemon, when she saw Matt, the boy she has a crush on. He had dirty blonde hair that was fairly long for a boy and gray eyes, he wore a white t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Hi Matt" said Mina blushing.

"Oh hey Mina, hey Smoochum…" said Matt.

"So your going on your journey too" said Mina.

Matt was 12 but still hadn't gone on his journey for some reason.

"Yeah I wanted to train my Tyrouge before I go on my journey for a bit." said Matt.

"I know" said Mina still blushing.

Suddenly a voice said "Wassup!"

Mina turned around and saw Peter her rival. He has blue hair with what Mina calls a Tenchi style (shot almost shaved head and a small ponytail). He wore faded jeans, black t-shirt on with a green jacket and a look that said "I'm better than you", the two never got along in fact he's 11 and could have started his journey a year beforehand but didn't… just to annoy Mina.

"What are you doing here" said Mina wit an angry vein.

"Well I waited for a year 'till you were 10 so I could battle you" said Peter.

"No way! One thing you waited all this time for me to turn and we could have a practice battle the whole time… after all I've had Smoochum for the past few months" said Mina.

Smoochum sighed "Smoochum…" she grumbled.

"And second, you choose a Magby for your first Pokemon, while you knew I love ice Pokemon you'd win." said Mina who wanted to specialize in ice Pokemon.

She angrily walked away. She turned around pulled one of her bottom eyelids and stuck out her tongue. Mina walked into the nearby forest.

Later in the forest, Mina was still angry when she ran into a trainer with a Pikachu and three friends. The trainer wore a blue hooded sweatshirt, over a black t-shirt, red hat and back hat with a green Pokeball and jeans. One of his friends were a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and wore a red shirt, white skirt, black bike shorts with a blue stripe going down them and a red bandanna over her head, another was a young man with dark skin and dark brown hair his eyes were squinty he wore a brown shirt with an orange collar over a green t-shirt and cargo pants and finally the last of a little kid with glasses with a dark greenish blue, almost black hair who wore a green t-shirt and brown shorts.

Both Mina and the trainer got up. Suddenly both Mina's and the trainer's stomachs glowered.

"I'm hungry" said the trainer.

"Me too." said Mina.

"If you want to eat you can join us" said one of the trainer's friends.

"Really thanks; oh my name is Mina and this is Smoochum." said Mina.

"Smoochum!"

"My name's Ash and this is Pikachu." said the trainer.

"Pikachu!" said his Pikachu.

"I'm Max" said the little kid.

"My name is Brock" said the young man.

"I'm May" said the girl.

Not too long later they were all eating Brock's stew when Ash said Mina "You seemed angry when you bumped me"

"I think it was because my cousin got her angry" said a voice behind them.

Mina turned around and saw Maggie, Peter's cousin, she looked nothing like her cousin, she had bright green hair and matching eyes she wore a green t-shirt and jean short, she lived Ilex Forest but she is no ordinary girl, she is the garden of Ilex Forest, she has powers that no one else but her mother has, she also has a Celebi the guardian Pokemon of Ilex Forest.

"Hey Maggie what are you doing here?" said Mina.

"I'm going though real world training it will take a few years" said Maggie.

"Cool you want to join me right" said Mina.

"Your right, after all this your 10th birthday and you just started your journey." said Maggie.

"You just started today?" asked Ash.

"Yep, though I had Smoochum for a few months… my father runs Koki eggs and I got to choose my first Pokemon from an egg her had… I've been raising Smoochum for quite a while, since she was an egg…" said Mina.

Smoochum gave a nod.

"Wow…" said Ash.

Meanwhile a trio of crooks called Team Rocket was watching them, a young woman named Jessie with extremely long red hair, a young named James with fairly long blue/purple hair and a talking Meowth.

"Look at that Smoochum" said Jessie

"Let's give it to the boss" said Meowth.

"Why?" said James.

Meowth began to fantasize about what would happen if they Smoochum.

"Picture this...the boss tired coming home Smoochum fetches his slippers and pipe, messages his feet and gives him a big kiss and do you what he'll say" said Meowth.

"What?" said Jessie

"For bringing me this Smoochum, I promote you the head of the Hoenn Branch" said Meowth.

"I don't know, that sounds like what his wife does." said James.

Back with Mina, Ash, Pikachu and the others Mina was talking about Peter while eating.

"He's so mean, he makes fun of me and..." said Mina.

Suddenly a bunch of small bombs come off and smoke went all around.

"What on Earth?" said Mina.

When the smoke cleared they saw a Meowth shaped Balloon with Team Rocket in it.

"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make it double"  
"To protect the world deviation"  
"To unite all people within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right"  
"Wobbufet!"  
"Team Rocket!" said Ash

Mina was really confused then she saw Smoochum was in a net dangling underneath from the basket of the balloon with Pikachu.

"Smoochum" said Mina who collapsed.

"Mina!" said Maggie.

Maggie went over to her friend.

"Well good bye" said Jessie, and the balloon flew away.

"Go you guys I'll stay Mina" said Maggie.

"Okay" said Ash.

Meanwhile not to far way a fire type trainer named Kia was walking. She had long dark brown hair in a ponytail, she wore a white tank top and black jeans. She may seem like your normal girl but she isn't, she is the granddaughter of the keeper of the Angel Shrine, the shrine dedicated to the Pokemon Angels. Her grandfather also wrote the book about the legend. She saw the balloon and saw that Pikachu and Smoochum were in the net.

"That's not good" said Kia.

Meanwhile back with Mina and Maggie, Mina stood up and said "Smoochum, I won't let this happen"

She closed her eyes and her hair grew longer and turned Sky Blue her hair band vanished. She grew taller and her clothes changed to beautiful robes that were pale blue and ended right above her knee they were, the trim of the skirt was white fur. And she grew wings that matched her hair. She was Ice Angel.

Mina was confused but not as confused as Maggie. For some reason Mina knew what to do and she flew away.

Back with Ash and the others, they ran to catch up to Team Rocket.

"Don't they ever give up; fire the booster rocket Meowth" said Jessie.

"Firing Booster Rockets" said Meowth.

Rockets came from the side of the basket and the balloon flew faster.

"Oh man we'll never catch up" said Ash.

"Hey do you need help?" asked Kia who walked up.

"Yeah but how can you help?" said May.

"Arcannie let's go!" said Kia.

Kia let out her Arcanine, she and Ash jumped on to Arcanine's back and it started to run towards the balloon.

"Oh no they're catching up" said James.

Jessie saw something flying towards the balloon.

"What is that?" said Jessie.

It was Mina flying towards the balloon very fast.

"How dare you steal Pokemon, especially an ice type because of that I will Freeze your Power!" said Mina scolding Team Rocket much like a Magical Girl.

Kia was shocked at what she saw; Ice Angel and not only that she found out that her Grandfather was right.

"Oh my" said Kia.

"Ice Beam!" said Mina using an attack.

The rockets froze and the Balloon stopped moving.

Mina flew down to the net under the basket froze the ropes, broke it and got Pikachu and Smoochum.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Thanks" said Smoochum.

Mina wasn't sure if she just heard Smoochum talk. She flew back just May, Max and Brock got to where Ash and Kia. She handed Pikachu and Smoochum to Ash and May.

Brock practically ran up to her and said "Wow you are a heavenly beauty"

Mina wasn't sure what to do. She was also blushing very hard and she sweatdroped as well.

"I'm sorry but I have to finish off theses bozos" said Mina.

"Oh no!" said Team Rocket.

"Blizzard!" said Mina attacking.

Team Rocket's balloon flew away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again"

Mina waved to them and flew away.

"Grandfather was right" said Kia

Meanwhile Mina got back to where Maggie was who was a little confused. Mina transformed back to her old self. Clothes, hair band, hair color height and all.

"What was that?" asked Maggie.

"I don't know" said Mina breathing heavily, "So do you still want to travel with me"

"Sure, after all it would be kind of cool to travel with someone with special powers too" said Maggie.

"Really, cool!" said Mina.

Back with Ash, Mat, Max and Brock, Kia was walking with them.

"What just happened back there, I know what she is" said Kia.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Many years ago in The Dragon's Holy Land within the Johto the Dragon's shrine was built in the hopes that Pokemon and Humans can work together in peace. Out of that peace were born the Pokemon Angels, each one has the power of each Pokemon type..."

"Pokemon type?" said May.

"You know, water, fire, bug and so on" said Max.

"Well any ways for many years the Pokemon Angels lived in peace until Tin Tower burned, Ho-oh told them to welcome the chosen one..." said Kia.

"Chosen one?" said Ash.

"Yes, it is said that he was chosen by Ho-oh. That there are many legends about him. All Pokemon love him though sometimes it may take awhile. And for some reason that he destroys things when meeting people on accident..." said Kia.

"Why was the last one in there?" said Max.

"It's a clue to his identity. He is the one who melt the hearts of humans and Pokemon. The way Pokemon Angels went to welcome the chosen one is to be reborn as humans. It is said that Dark Angel was first to be reborn and will join those who harm Pokemon 'till she awakens and Ice Angel was the last to be reborn but the first to awaken. The one we saw was Ice Angel. So that means that that she is the only one who has awakened" said Kia.

"Wow" said May.

"Oh May, is that Smoochum yours" asked Kia.

"No, a trainer named Mina's Pokemon." said May.

"Interesting…" said Kia.

They got back to find that Mina and Maggie were talking.

"… and so I say "You moron that's rice balls not cookies…"" said Mina.

Smoochum ran over to Mina and Mina was happy though she knew  
Smoochum was okay. Smoochum ran over and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad to see you Mina…" said Smoochum.

Mina froze, "Smoochum just talked!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked May.

"Smoochum talked… I swear!" said Mina.

"You're imagining things…" said Max.

"You're Mina right, may I talk to you" said Kia.

"Okay…" said Mina.

Kia, Mina and Smoochum went to somewhere close by that was private. Not too far from the camp of course.

"Mina, are you the Ice Angel?" said Kia.

"What are you talking about?" said Mina.

"It's complicated you have heard about the legend of the Pokemon Angels right?" said Kia.

"Are you kidding, I'm obsessed with the legend!" said Mina.

"Well you know the part of them being reborn? Well you're the reincarnation of Ice Angel you have the ability to transform in her…" said Kia.

"Really awesome!" said Mina.

Kia just laughed, "There's something I want you to do with me…" said Kia.

"What?" asked Mina.

"I just want to travel with you, see I come from the Angel Shrine, the shrine dedicated to the Pokemon Angels. My grandfather, my parents and my sisters believe in it but I was the only one who didn't." said Kia.

Mina was silent for a moment then she said "You're a little like Kagome."

"What?" said Kia with a sweat drop.

"Kagome from Inu-Yasha, she never believed in legends until she found out for herself" said Mina.

"Okaay…" said Kia with an even bigger sweat drop.

"She's really weirded out…" said Smoochum.

"Yeah… wait Smoochum is talking!" said Mina.

"I think it has to with your powers…" said Kia.

"What?" asked Mina.

"Only you can hear Smoochum but no one else can't… until we meet Psychic Angel…" said Kia.

"Oh… cool!" said Mina.

"She's… a little strange…" thought Kia.

Later the newly formed group of three said their goodbyes to Ash and his group.

"So Ash… your going to the Hoenn League right?" asked Mina.

"Yeah?" said Ash.

"Well I'll you there!" said Mina with a wink.

"See ya Pikachu!" said Smoochum.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily.

The two shook hands and they parted ways.

While Mina, Kia and Maggie were walking Maggie and Kia said "You know if she's going to traveling with us you are going to have to tell her"

"Weird... I guess I forgot to tell that the other knows" said Mina.

"Mina..." said Kia and Maggie with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile a woman on top of trees was on the phone with someone she was completely in shadows so you couldn't get a good look.

"Anne to base, the legend is true after all."

Next Time: Meet Beth, a rock breeder with a heart of gold... and wait could she be a Pokemon Angel too. But when a Team Aqua member after the Pokemon Angels shows up right when Matt and Peter are visiting... will Mina be able to keep it a secret? All this and more next time...


	3. A Rocky Awaken

Chapter 2: A Rocky Awaken

It has been a few days since Mina awakened her powers as a Pokemon Angel, Maggie relived that she knew Mina was Ice Angel the whole time but her mother made her keeper it a secret. The group consisting of three humans and one Pokemon outside its Pokeball were walking on their way to their first stop, Rustborrow City for Mina's first Gym Badge, Smoochum has been wanting to ask a question for a while now…

"Mina, I have question for you why didn't you let battle Magby" said Smoochum.

"What?" said Mina.

"Magby's a jerk he's so mean to me I want to beat him so bad" said Smoochum.

"Let's wait! That way we could savor it when we battle him" said Mina with fire in her eyes.

"Right!" said Smoochum.

"And when you do battle you must fill yourself with the power of youth!" said Mina doing a Gai impression, Smoochum knew this and ran with it.

"Hai Mina-Sensei!" said Smoochum.

The two began to hug suddenly the scene began to change to a beach as sunset with crashing waves.

"Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Mina-Sensei!" said Smoochum.

"Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Mina-Sensei!" said Smoochum.

"Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Mina-Sensei!" said Smoochum.

"I have two questions: What are they doing? And do you have any what they are talking about?" said Kia with a sweat drop.

"Well the first part is a weird Gai and Lee impression, I don't know how they did that beach thing… lots of practice and I think I know what they are talking about, it might have to do with Peter." said Maggie.

"Peter?" said Kia.

At the mention of the name, Mina and Smoochum stopped their weird impression of the Naruto characters and returned things to the forest they were in.

"My rival!" said Mina.

Just then, Maggie sensed something from behind the tree. She knew it had to be someone was answering nature's call.

"Celebi come on out!" said Maggie.

A Celebi came out happily.

"I was wondering what Pokemon you had" said Kia.

"Come on out from behind that tree!" said Maggie.

There was a sound of a zipper being pulled up and from behind that tree came out Peter.

"Wassup!" said Peter.

"Why were peeing there?" said Maggie.

"I just needed to go" said Peter.

"You knew that we were nearby so you chose that tree" said Maggie pointing at him.

"Bi!" said Celebi.

"As punishment, go Celebi" said Maggie

Celebi grabbed Peter and they both disappeared in a flash. A second later Celebi came back.

"Uh... Maggie where did that guy go to" said Kia.

"Oh, he'll be back in a few minutes" said Maggie.

"Hey guys!" said Matt who was running towards them.

"Matt!" said Mina blushing.

"Hey Mina, hey Maggie, Peter saw you guys and decided to go over there.

Let me guess Peter's in the not to distant future" said Matt.

"Yep" said Maggie.

"He disserves it" said Mina.

"Oh yeah, this Kia Maxiop she's traveling with us" said Maggie.

"This is Matt Cox" said Mina

"Hello" said Kia.

"Pleased to meet you" said Matt.

A flash of light appeared and a Celebi appeared holding Peter a second later Celebi disappeared.

"That jerk is Peter, he's also Maggie's cousin" said Mina.

"Don't forget, you and Peter hare a cousin" said Matt.

"Yeah, but remember she went missing years ago" said Mina sadly.

"Uh...he he" said Peter who was really dizzy.

"You know… maybe I should make breakfast… we haven't eaten this morning…" said Maggie with a sigh.

Meanwhile in a Team Aqua secret base two members were watching footage of the battle between Mina and Team Rocket. One was a young man with black hair, he was very hard to describe while the other was a young woman with bright red hair and a vacant look in her green eyes.

"So Ice Angel has awakened." said the male member.

"That's right; let me be in charge of capturing them" said the female member.

"Fine Anne, go and get them" said the male member.

Meanwhile a breeder named Beth who specializes in Rock Types was giving her Larvitar a sand bath. She had light pink hair that was in a long and thick braid and sky blue eyes she wore a white t-shirt and grey hoody open sweatshirt over it and a jean skirt. Larvitar smelled something, it was Mina's breakfast. Larvitar began to run towards Mina was.

"Larvitar, come back here." said Beth.

Beth started chasing it.

Meanwhile Mina and Peter were glaring at each other while eating the pancakes.

Kia whispered into Maggie's ear "Are they always like this"

"Yeah" said Maggie.

"Man" said Kia.

"Oh so you and Peter are traveling together" said Maggie to Matt.

"Yeah, I was hoping that Mina would too after all they do like each other" said Matt.

"What!" said Mina and Peter.

The both got up, glaring at each other.

"I hate him." said Mina pointing to Peter.

"I hate her." said Peter pointing to Mina.

And Mina and Peter began to glare at each other once again.

"This is weird" said Kia.

Smoochum sighed at this and shook her head.

Suddenly Larvitar came over hungry.

"Oh are you lost?" said Maggie.

Larvitar shook it head, "Larv…" it said.

"Here…" said Smoochum holing a piece of her pan cake. Larvitar took it and happily ate it.

"Larvitar!" said Beth.

She ran over to Lavartar who was sharing with Smoochum.

"I'm sorry, I guess Larvitar is hungry" said the Beth.

"That's okay; I'll make more pancakes for you" said Maggie.

"Thanks I'm Beth" said Beth with a simile

"I'm Kia" said Kia.

"Hello, my name is Maggie." said Maggie

"The name's Matt." said Matt.

"And those two are Mina and Peter" said Maggie pointing to Mina and Peter who were still glaring at each other.

Mina felt something from Beth and she didn't know what it was. She looked at Beth while breaking her glare from Peter.

"Looks like I won that match" said Peter gloating that Mina stopped Glaring at him.

"Peter..." said Mina bitterly.

While Maggie was cooking breakfast a woman's voice shouted "Crawdaunt use you Bubble Beam!"

The attack hit the fire and it went out.

"Oh man." said Maggie.

"So hello, the name's Anne I'm from Team Aqua. Any ways I'm here for you Ice Angel" said the woman who was the Team Aqua member pointing at Mina.

"She looks like… no it can't be…" she thought.

"She looks like…" thought Maggie, Peter and Matt.

Mina shook her head clearing the thoughts she had in her head

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Mina playing innocent with big eyes and a soft voice.

"I saw you transform" said Anne.

"I don't what you mean" said Mina still innocent.

"And besides that is just a fairy tale" said Peter.

"Oh yeah, Crawdaunt use Bubble Beam on that girl." said Anne.

Crawdaunt stalled for a bit then did the attack. The attack hit Mina but it bounced off her and hit Larvitar. Larvitar fainted.

"Larvitar" said Beth.

"See a Pokemon Angel can not be hit a Pokemon attack" said Anne.

"I have no choice" said Mina who transformed to Ice Angel.

"Whoa it's real!" said Peter.

"Awesome"! said Matt.

"Larvitar, you'll pay for doing this" said Beth.

She closed her eyes she grew slightly taller. Her hair grew slightly and turned gray her hair was no longer in a braid. Her Clothes changed to beautiful robes that were grey and brown and gave the impression they were made of rocks. And grew wings the same color of her hair. Beth was Rock Angel.

"Even better, two is always better then one" said Anne.

"Like Twix" said Peter.

"Peter..." said Maggie with a sweat drop.

"How dare do you this to my Larvitar, I will rock your world!" said Beth scolding Anne.

"I don't want to do this but Ice Beam!" said Mina attacking Crawdaunt.

An Ice Beam attack came from her palms

"Same here, Rock Throw" said Beth attacking Crawdaunt with rocks that came from nowhere.

She raised her hands and rocks appeared and hit Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt was unable to battle.

"Crawdaunt return" said Anne.

"I'll be back" said Anne and she ran away.

Mina felt something from Anne it was similar to what she felt from Beth but and there was another feeling.

"Her name… how she looks… can she really be?" thought Mina then Peter snapped her out her thoughts.

"Tell us now, what's going on" said Peter.

"Fine" said Mina.

"Larvitar, are you all right." said Beth.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Larvitar.

Beth was unsure what had heard.

"Uh... Larvitar is talking to me" said Beth

"You'll get used to it" said Mina.

Later Mina, Maggie, Kia and Beth were parting ways with Peter and Matt at a fork in the road.

"So you promise you won't tell" said Mina.

"I won't" said Matt.

"Then again…" said Peter.

"Would you like to go 50 years into the future?" said Maggie.

"I won't tell" said Peter very quietly.

"Good" said Maggie.

"So bye" said Mina and they went into different directions.

Not long later Beth said "So I should travel with you"

"Yeah Pokemon Angels should stick together for a while… in fact with Team Aqua is after us! All 4 of us will gather all of them! We will fight evil and save the day." said Mina.

"Mina you have been watching too much anime…" said Smoochum.

"Who was the one who acted like Lee?" asked Mina.

Smoochum began to whistle innocently.

"Sounds like a good idea to me…" said Beth.

"I'm in too…" said Maggie.

"Fine…" said Kia with shrug.

"Yosh! Let's go find the others!" said Mina.

Smoochum, Kia, Beth and Maggie sweatdroped. Kia coughed and changed the subject.

"So Mina you do like Peter don't you" said Kia.

"No way! I hate his guts!" said Mina.

"Oh really" said Kia

"Yes" said Mina.

"So you do like him" said Kia

"I said I don't" said Mina

"But you said yes" said Kia.

"Uh... You can't catch me" said Mina who began to run while holding Smoochum tightly.

"Hey wait up!" said Kia.

"Come on slow down" said Beth.

"Mina wait up!" said Maggie.

Next Time: Mina and Beth think Anne might the next Pokemon Angel... Dark Angel,but they need confirmation... and it comes in the form of a Sneasel. Thankfully, Dragon Angel shows up and she know who she is... is Anne really Dark Angel and why doesn't Mina have the heart to attack her head on?


	4. Two Found But Only One Awaken

Chapter 3: Two Found But Only One Awaken

It's been about a week since Beth awakened. Kia thought Mina well being an obsessed anime fan was a problem but Beth falls in love with every cute guy she sees. Good thing that Larvitar knows what to do: distract her. Other than that everything has been fine except that Mina and Beth have had this funny feeling about Anne.

They were in a forest. It was Saturday night around 8:00 PM, so Mina adjusted her satellite to pick the signal for Cartoon Network.

"Come on, come on pick up the signal" said Mina adjusting the satellite.

"A little to the left…" said Smoochum watching the signal.

Mina turned it to the right.

"No your other left…" said Smoochum.

"What's going on?" said Beth.

"Its Saturday and Toonanmi's on" said Maggie.

"The most awesome block of anime in the world…" said Smoochum.

Maggie, Kia and Beth sweatdroped.

"We have no idea what you just said…" said all three.

Mina had gotten the signal and looked at her watch.

"Good I have five minutes" said Mina.

"Mina hey I was wondering did you feel something from Anne?" said Beth.

"Yeah, like the same feeling I got from you" said Mina.

"Could it be... she's one of us too" said Beth.

"It's possible" said Kia.

"What?" said Mina, Beth and Maggie surprised at what Kia had said.

"The legend says that Dark Angel would join those who harm Pokemon" said Kia.

"Wow so Anne may be Dark Angel" said Mina.

"I wish if we knew for sure" said Maggie.

"There are two ways one of us catches a dark type or Water Angel awakens" said Kia.

"But who knows how long that would take" said Mina

"Did somebody say dark type" said a voice behind Mina.

She turned around and saw Sneasel. This is a Dark/Ice type.

"I heard that you need me so I'll join you Ice Angel" said Sneasel.

"Really, cool" said Mina.

She stood up with the V is for victory sign "I caught a Sneasel" she said.

"Mina! Zatch's is starting!" said Smoochum.

"Sweet time for Zatch Bell!" said Mina.

"What's up with it's just cartoons…" said Kia.

"No it's not…" said Mina.

Mina then did something really weird that is hard to describe.

"How can you call exciting Mamodos Battles of Zatch Bell…." said Mina holding what looked Zatch's spell book.

"Time for Operation: Hero of Justice!" said Smoochum dressed like Zatch.

"The ninja action of Naruto…" said Mina wearing a leaf headband.

"Believe it!" yelled Smoochum also wearing a leaf headband.

"The high sea adventure of One Piece…" said Mina as the Straw Hats flag appeared behind.

"Meat, make more meat Sanji!" yelled Smoochum wearing a mini version of Luffy's straw hat.

"And the hair raising comedy of Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo!" said Mina now sporting a yellow afro.

"Grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick?" asked Smoochum holding up said food item.

Kia, Maggie and Beth all sweatdroped.

"Okaay… I'm going to forget we ever that this conversation…" said Kia.

Meanwhile in the nearby Pokemon center, Anne who was in civilian clothes that was a white t-shirt and jean capris was at the cafeteria.

"Oh those Pokemon Angels, how dare they do that to Crawdaunt they are going to pay" said Anne angrily while crushing trash with her hands.

What Anne didn't know was that the Pokemon Master Maddie was listing to her. She was very tall and has look of true greatness to her, even for her young age at 17, she has light yellow hair in a long ponytail and orange eyes her outfit resembled something Clair, the Gym Leader for Blackthorn would wear but without the cape and orange with long knee high boots as well. She was reading a book and drinking tea. She sipped her tea and got up and left the Pokemon center.

"I knew my dreams were right" said Maddie as she was leaving.

The next day it was very misty in forest. Mina, Beth, Maggie and Kia were playing a guessing game while they were walking.

"Okay who I'm I now? I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" said Mina doing an impression.

"Naruto from Naruto…" said Maggie.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Kia.

"Just so you can get used to me being an anime fan…" said Mina.

"Maybe you should do something a little harder next time…" added Smoochum.

Maddie was walking in the same forest and saw them.

"Um... excuse me, do you know who the Pokemon Angels are?" said Maddie.

"No" said Mina, Beth, Maggie and Kia playing innocent.

"Well that's too bad I think they might be in danger" said Maddie.

"What?" said Mina and Beth.

"Hey where have I seen your face before?" said Kia.

"I know aren't' you Maddie Ricker?" said Maggie.

"That's right" said Maddie.

"Wow, I think we can trust her" said Mina, and everyone else nodded.

Not too long later Mina and Maddie were talking while Maggie was cooking lunch.

"I'm sorry we lied, but we had to" said Mina.

"That's okay I understand, when you awakened did?" asked Maddie.

"A week and a day" said Mina.

"One week ago my dreams started." said Maddie.

"Dreams?" said Mina.

Mina and Beth felt something from Maddie. Mina took the legend from her backpack.

Mina begin to read "There are two ways for a Pokemon Angel to awaken, one is to have her power awaken and the other is to have her memories which take the form of dreams, until the Pokemon Angel realizes what the dreams mean then her powers will awaken at any time she wants"

"So that means, that you think you may be..." said Beth.

"...Dragon Angel" said Maddie

"Whoa" said Mina.

"That was easy…" said Smoochum.

Suddenly a woman's voice said "Crawdaunt use your Bubble Beam"

Anne was standing there in uniform.

"Anne!" said Mina.

"Let's transform" said Beth.

"Right!" said Mina

"Dragonair! Kingdra! Come on out!" said Maddie.

Maddie's Pokemon came out to defend.

"You too Sneasel!" said Mina

She called out Sneasel to see if Anne is indeed Dragon Angel.

"Dragonair! Kingdra! Distract Crawdaunt" said Maddie.

"Sneasel is she..." said Mina

"Yes she is Dark Angel" said Sneasel.

Mina was shocked, she couldn't fight her, she couldn't. Mina fell to her knees.

"Mina what's wrong?" asked Smoochum.

"Why do you look so shocked?" said Anne planning pot use this to her advantage.

"I can't fight her…" said Mina.

"Then she is..." said Beth.

"Yeah…" said Mina, "But that's not my only reason…" she thought.

(Flashback)

"Now for the finishing stitch…" said Anne, Mina's missing cousin, she was sewing something… a doll… a handmade Sailor Mercury doll.

"Thank Anne!" said a three year old Mina.

(End of Flashback)

"Your wide open" said Anne.

Anne kicked Mina and Beth very hard.

"Like I said you can not be hurt by a Pokemon, but you can by a human." said Anne.

"That's enough" said Maddie.

"What?" said Anne.

Maddie closed her eyes; her hair slightly grew longer, came out its ponytail and turned to an orange color. Her clothes changed to robes that were different shades of green that went well with her hair and she grew wings that matched her hair color.

"All right" said Mina.

"Yeah!" said Maggie.

"You shouldn't hurt them, it isn't right, the dragon will show you her rage." said Maddie scolding Anne.

"How do they know these lines" said Maggie.

"Grandfather told me that they righted wrongs in the past and they always scolded them apparently when the first awaken that is the first thing they remember" said Kia.

"It reminds of Sailor Moon" said Maggie.

"Or another Magical Girl show…" added Smoochum even thought no one else could understand her.

"Twister!" said Maddie doing an attack.

She used her wings to attack with a tornado. Anne and Crawdaunt got hit and flew away.

"And they're out of here" said Kia.

"You guys okay" said Maddie.

"Yeah" said Mina.

"All right Maddie's awakened!" said Dragonair.

"Yeah!" said Kingdra.

Maddie smiled at her two Pokemon.

Later everyone was walking, Beth asked Mina, "Is Anne..."

"Yes, she is Dark Angel" said Mina

"How can we fight someone who is one of us?" said Beth.

"I think we should if she will ever awaken" said Maddie.

"Your right." said Maggie.

"There's another reason why I can't Anne…" mumbled Mina.

"What?" asked Maddie.

"Nothing…" said Mina.

Mina stopped, "Maggie I need to talk to you… in private…" said Mina.

"Okay…" said Maggie she turned to their companions "We'll catch up to you guys…" she said.

"Okay…" said Kia.

The rest of the group continued on their way while Mina and Maggie talked.

"Maggie… do you think Anne… might be Anne…" said Mina.

Maggie knew what she meant "They do look a lot alike… it's a possibility… I don't know yet…" said Maggie.

"I hope so… it will be good closure for everyone…" said Mina.

"Mina… who is Anne…" asked Smoochum.

"Anne is my cousin… she disappeared when I was three along with her parents… everyone misses them everyday…" said Mina sadly hugging Smoochum.

"Mina…" said Smoochum quietly.

Maggie smiled, "Don't worry, we're best friend right, even if she isn't the same Anne we can always find away to find out was happened…" said Maggie.

"Your right…" said Mina.

Both ran towards their companions while Maggie thought "Sorry Mina, I'm sure you know that I know the real answer… and if you do I'm glad you won't ask… and if you don't, I'm sorry I can't tell you…"

Meanwhile in a Team Aqua base Anne was talking to the male member.

"So in order to test it I need a strand of Pokemon Angel hair." said Anne.

"Yes but after they transformed to their Angel form" said the male member.

"I'll get it" said Anne.

Her superior walked away and thought, "If she awakens Team Aqua will be the strongest Team in the world… especially since she has no memories of a family or friends to hold her down."

Next Time: The group meets a girl named Megan that has to be the most annoying person in the world... she bad mouths everyone's Pokemon and is sarcastic... as a hobby. However Beth, Mina and Maddie has the feeling she is a Pokemon Angel... is this true?


	5. What's with This Girl?

Chapter 4: What's with This Girl?

Maddie was having fun traveling with Mina and the rest. She felt much more comfortable with the group then alone. Though she knew that everyone was little worried about Anne.

One day they were in the forest around noon on a nice sunny day.

"I'm hungry" said Mina.

"Oh look there is a little lake let's eat over there" said Kia.

Just then a Missadvreus came out. And surprised everyone but Maggie.

"Cool a Misdrevus I' m going to catch it I've been wanting one, go Celebi" said Maggie.

"So you do have a Pokemon" said Maddie who didn't know Maggie has a Celebi.

"Celebi use Shadow Ball!" said Maggie.

Psychic was very effective. And Missadvreus fell to the ground

"Okay Pokeball, go!" said Maggie.

The indicator light flashed for a bit and turned off. Maggie picked up the Pokeball and did the V is victory sign.

"All right I caught a Missdreauvus!" she said.

"Bi Bi!" said Celebi.

"All right let's eat now" said Mina.

Maggie set up a campfire right next to the small lake and began to cook. Everyone let out their Pokemon. Mina's Sneasel, Beth's Larvitar, Maddie's Dragonair and Kingdra, Maggie's Celebi and Misdrevus and Kia's Arcannie.

"It's so amazing that she cooks for all of us" said Maddie.

"Yeah she's always been like that if she didn't cooked we'd eat nothing but cupped Ramen" said Mina.

"Is that was what you were planning to do?" asked Beth.

"Yeah…" sighed both Mina and Smoochum.

"So you knew each other for a long time" said Maddie.

"Yeah she'd always come up for Christmas, Summer and my birthday" said Mina

"Don't forget that's it's Matt's and the jerk's birthday too" said Maggie while cooking.

"Oh yeah…" said Mina

Hey your Pokemon are lame" said a voice.

Mina turned around and saw a girl. She was about Kia's height; she had black hair that was a long as Mina's that she down with no accessories and deep blue eyes everyone could tell her favorite color was blue, she wore a blue tank top, over it was a deep sky blue jean jacket and a dark blue shorts.

"Why did you say that?" said Mina

"Because they are" said the girl.

"What" said all of them.

"Except for that Kingdra, it's so cute and cool and adorable and awesome" said the girl.

"Let me at her!" yelled Smoochum.

"Me too!" yelled Dragonair.

"I want to get her badly!" yelled Larvitar.

"I want a battle!" said Mina.

"Me too" said Maggie

"So do I" said Kia.

"I may be a breeder but I want to too" said Beth.

"So do I, even though you did say nice things about my Kingdra" said Maddie.

"I'm sorry but I only have one Pokemon, Azumarill, in fact I love all water Pokemon that's why your Pokemon are lame" said the girl

"So you specialize in water Pokemon" said Kia.

"Yes that's right the names Megan Kathi" said the girl.

"Uhhh…" said Larvitar not wanting to fight.

"I changed my mind" said Beth not wanting for Larvitar to get hurt and because Larvitar no longer wanted to battle.

"Me too" said Kia feeling the same for Arcanine.

"Which one of us is going to battle her" said Maggie.

"Draw straws, whoever gets the long one wins" said Maddie holding three straws, two short one and one long.

"Kia you hold it" said Mina.

"Okay" said Kia.

Kia held out her hand wit the straws, Mina, Maggie and Maddie picked and Mina was the one who got the long one.

Mina walked over to Smoochum and asked her "Smoochum is it okay if I use Sneasel, I think he's down he thinks he lived his purpose"

"I do want to battle her, but it's kind of depressing to look at him right now" said Smoochum.

Sneasel was depressed; he thought he outlived his purpose finding out if Anne is Dark Angel. He squatted, looking down at the ground while grinding one his claws back and forth on the ground.

Mina went over to him and said "Hey you want to battle with me?"

"I sure do!" said Sneasel changing moods extremely quickly.

Mina turned around and said "Okay I'm ready!"

"This is a one on one battle between Mina and Megan, there is no time limit let's begin" said Maddie who refereeing.

"Okay Sneasel Faint Attack" said Mina

Sneasel's faint attack was so strong that Azumarill knocked out with one shot.

"Azumarill is unable to battle the victory goes to Mina" said Maddie.

"All right Mina." said Maggie.

"Sneasel is that strong" said Beth.

"No, because Mina has awakened any Pokemon she battles with has the strength of a Pokemon that's level is 100" said Kia.

"You should have told me earlier" said Beth.

"Sorry" said Kia.

"That's okay" said Beth.

Even though Beth apologized, Larvitar was glaring at her, Kia sweatdroped at this site.

Megan went to check on Azumarill.

"So is it okay?" said Mina.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have all those things about your Pokemon" said Megan.

"At least Mina beat you" said Kia walking up to them.

"I said I was sorry okay!" said Megan rudely.

Maddie and Beth walked up to them. Mina, Maddie and Beth felt something from Megan. The three began to whisper to each other

"Hey do you think that Megan is a..." said Mina.

"Pokemon Angel too. I have the feeling" said Maddie.

"It's a good thing we can double check" said Beth

"You mean if she's Water Angel?" said Mina.

"Oh yeah I can ask Kingdra" said Maddie

A few minutes later Maddie was talking to Kingdra at the alike where it was.

"Yes she is the Water Angel" said Kingdra.

"You're not saying that because she said nice things about you?" said Maddie

"For the last time no!" yelled Kingdra.

"So is Megan really Water Angel" said Mina.

"Yeah." said Maddie

"Are you sure he's not saying that because she said nice stuff about him" said Mina.

"I already said no!" yelled Kingdra.

"Hey lunch is ready" said Maggie.

"Okay" said Mina.

While they eating Mina said to Megan "Why did you say those things about our Pokemon" said Mina.

"It's my hobby" said Megan.

"Whaa?" said everyone else not sure what to think or say even the Pokemon said.

"I make comments about everyone its fun" said Megan.

"Well it may be fun for you but not everyone else" said Mina.

"That's right you shouldn't" said Kia.

"Crawdaunt use your Bubble Beam" said Anne's voice.

Anne was there with Crawdaunt right next to her. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Anne!" said Mina.

"Hello Pokemon Angels" said Anne.

"Not again" said Maggie whose fire was put out.

"Anne what do you want?" said Mina in a voice of anger mixed with concern.

"That's for me to know and for you find out" said Anne.

"Let's transform" said Mina.

"Right" said Beth and Maddie.

They transformed and Anne said "Get them Crawdaunt"

Crawdaunt grabbed Mina by the hair. Mina began to panic.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" said Mina.

"Mina's panicking," said Beth.

"I know" said Maddie.

"That Crawdaunt is a hair hunter!" yelled Smoochum trying to calm Mina down.

"Funny..." said Mina who seemed to be calm then began ot panicked again "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" cried Mina.

Smoochum sighed, "Whatever you did Smoochum is did work for a bit…" said Beth trying to comfort it.

"How dare you use that Crawdaunt!" said Megan.

She closed her eyes and her hair grew slightly longer and turned blue. She grew taller and her clothes changed to beautiful robes that were blue green and shimmered like water. She grew wings that matched her hair color. Megan is indeed Water Angel.

"So you didn't say that just because she said nice stuff about you" said Maddie to Kingdra.

"I told you so…" said Kingdra gloating just a little bit.

"Is that Kingdra talking?" said Megan.

"Can we get back to me and get this off me" cried Mina.

"Oh right" said Megan.

"Mina I'll help this time" said Maggie.

"No that's all right I don't think it's time yet" said Mina.

Maggie stop and nodded, "'Kay" said Maggie.

"Stop this Crawdaunt" said Megan.

"No continue" said Anne.

"No stop" said Megan

"No continue" said Anne

"Stop" said Megan.

"Continue" said Anne.

"Stop" said Megan.

"Continue" said Anne

"I can't take no more" said Crawdaunt who was dizzy.

Crawdaunt let go of Mina and fainted from confusion.

"Crawdaunt return" said Anne.

She ran towards where Crawdaunt was and picked up something from the ground.

"I'll be back" said Anne.

"Who is she the Governator?" said Megan sarcastically.

"Mina you okay" said Kia.

"Yeah" said Mina.

"Maggie, Mina what did you mean earlier" said Maddie.

"Nothing, nothing" said Maggie and Mina.

Mina transformed back and said to Megan "You should join us"

"I know since I'm a Pokemon Angel too, it might be fun travel with you guys." said Megan.

"Yeah because we're gathering the Pokemon Angels to fight evil…" said Mina.

Megan starred at her, "Okaay…"

"This is going to be a nightmare" thought Maddie.

"I wonder how long she can make it making fun of us" thought Mina.

"Oh Man I just that Beth won't fall in love with a cute today" thought Maggie.

"Why did she have to be a Pokemon Angel?" thought Beth.

"I wish my attacks would have an effect instead of bounce off…" thought Smoochum.

"I just she dislikes Mina looking anime as much as I do" thought Kia.

"Let's go" said Megan.

Mina realized not only they haven't cleaned up the campsite but they haven't even finished lunch

"Hey wait we need to get ready first" said Mina.

Meanwhile Anne was looking at a sky blue strand of hair, it what she pick up from the ground. It was from Mina in Angel form.

"This is too perfect" said Anne.

Not too long later Kia was telling Megan all of the things about the others. While there were walking to the nearest Pokemon center.

"Mina is a huge anime fan and I think Smoochum is too, they watch a block called Toonami every Saturday and Beth falls in love with every cute guy she sees." said Kia

"Oh here is the Pokemon Center" said Mina.

"Time for relaxing!" said Smoochum.

"All right!" said everyone else.

Next Time: It hasn't even been a day since meeting up with Megan and they already found the 6th Pokemon Angel in the form of a Coordinator named April. Meanwhile while meeting up with Ash and the gang at the Pokemon Center they are surprised to find out that Brock and Beth developed mutual feelings for each other! Is it the sign that the end of the world is coming?


	6. Flowers and Romance

Chapter 5: Flowers and Romance.

They all got to the Pokemon Center where they checked in their all Pokemon for check ups.

"Please don't big a deal about one of my Pokemon… please!" said Maggie to Nurse Joy.

"Okay…" said Nurse Joy with a sweat drop.

There was a big crowd in the Pokemon center watching something. It clearly had to with a Pokemon

"I'm going to go watch" said Mina.

"Me too" said Megan.

"I'll come too" said Maggie.

All three girls went over to the crowd. The other three deiced to stay near the counter.

"Nurse Joy!" said a voice behind them.

"I know that voice" said Kia.

She turned around and saw Ash, Pikachu Max, May and Brock who was holding Nurse Joy's hand.

"You know my heart has been giving me trouble lately, maybe you could give me a check up…" said Brock.

Max pulled him away from Nurse Joy by the ear.

"The only thing that's been giving you trouble is the head…" said Max with an angry vein.

"Hey it's been a while" said Kia walking towards Ash.

"Kia" said Ash.

"Where's Mina and Maggie" said May.

"They are part of that big crowd over there" said Kia.

"Kia you know them?" said Maddie.

"Yeah, I met them on the day that Mina started her journey" said Kia speaking in a code meaning the day Mina also awakened.

"This is Maddie" said Kia.

"Maddie as in the famous dragon Master" said Max who was very excited to meet her.

"That's right, I was lonely and I met Mina and she invited me" said Maddie.

"And this Beth" said Kia.

Beth was looking at Brock, and blushing.

"Uh-oh…" said Kia with a sweat drop.

Kia noticed that Beth was blushing meaning that she fell in love again. She walked towards Brock.

"I think you're cute" said Beth.

"You do? I think you are too" said Brock blushing as well.

"Whaa?" said Maddie, Kia, Ash, May and Max who then anime fell.

Meanwhile with Mina, Maggie and Megan they were watching Bellosom dancing to music. It was very gracefully too. A girl who was a little taller than Megan was training Bellossom. She has aqua hair in two Sailor moon style buns (one on each side of her head) and pink eyes.

"Her hair and eye color reminds me of Sasami from Tenchi" said Mina.

"Okaay…" said Megan.

"Okay that's enough, Bellosom" said the girl, "I think it'll be ready for the next Pokemon contest after evolving."

As the crowed dispersed Maggie went up to her.

"That was amazing" said Maggie.

"Really, thanks" said the girl.

"It wasn't that good" said Megan in rude way.

"Megan, you have at least started making comments tomorrow after joining us today" said Mina.

It was still the same that Megan joined up so she was still new.

"But its so fun" said Megan sticking out her tongue a little.

Mina and Megan felt something from the girl.

"Do you feel something from her?" said Megan whispering to Mina.

"Yes, I do I think she might one of us" said Mina whispering to Megan.

"We'll going to go talk to our friends." said Mina to the girl.

They got to where Maddie, Ash, and the others were, they were scared… very scared

"Oh hey Ash, May, Max, Pikachu what's the matter." said Mina.

"That" said Maddie pointing at Brock and Beth looking at each other lovingly.

"Whoa!" said Mina very loudly.

Mina thought that Brock might be like Beth, the way he went up to her the first time she transformed.

"It's the end of the world" said Megan sarcastically.

"Megan." said Mina glaring at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce my self" said the girl walking up, "I'm April Tyson, I'm a coordinator"

"Hey guys what's the matter?" said Maggie.

"That" said Mina pointing to Brock and Beth.

"Oh my gosh!" said Maggie very loudly.

Later in the cafeteria Mina, Ash, Max, Kia, May, April, and Pikachu shared a table for Dinner while Maddie, Megan and Maggie who was sitting in for Mina shred a table. Beth and Brock shared a table.

"Wow Brock is like that too" said Kia.

"I'm surprised Beth is too" said Ash.

"I remember he tried to pickup Nurse Joy right when you got to the counter, and when I first met you guys he did it to M- Ice Angel too" said Kia.

Mina sat next to Kia blushing a little bit she remembered that too.

April and May were having their own conversation.

"Wow so have you been to any contests" said May to April.

"Yeah a lot but I haven't won any thing yet" said April.

"I haven't won anything ether" said May.

"Don't give up, I've been doing contests for three years, so don't give out hope" said April.

"Three years..." said May

May began to think how long it might take for her to win a ribbon.

Meanwhile Maddie, Megan and Maggie were planning how they can find out about April.

"So I think you and Kia will invite April to sleep in your room" said Maddie,

"And Celebi will if April is Grass Angel, right" said April.

"Also we need to think of a way to punish Megan when makes those comments" said Maddie.

"Agreed" said Maggie.

"What?" said Megan.

"Remember you not just traveling with the Pokemon Angels but with two other people too" said Maggie.

"Yeah" said Maddie.

"Oh man" said Megan

Later in the room that Mina, Beth, Megan and Maddie were sharing as there are two bunk beds in each room of the Pokemon center. Mina was in the top right with Smoochum was checked out, Megan on the top left, Maddie on the bottom left and Beth on the bottom right.

Beth was still happy about Brock, "He's nice and he's a breeder and he used to be the leader at a rock gym" she said hugging her pillow.

"Wow, I've seen her fall in love but not the other guy" said Maddie.

"I know," said Mina.

"So I was wondering about..." said Megan.

"Love" said Maddie.

"Yeah, I had no idea we could," said Megan.

"Yes we can, in fact in my past life, I fell in love with who would become the Blackthorn Gym Leader" said Maddie blushing.

"And Matt..." said Mina blushing.

"Who's Matt" said Megan.

"He's nice and sweet and kind and..." said Mina.

"Okay forget I asked" said Megan.

"What about Peter?" said Beth.

"Peter you know I hate him" said Mina very angrily.

"Oh really?" said Beth.

"Even I could tell you like him in that way…" said Smoochum.

Mina began to blush, "I said I do hate him!" yelled Mina.

"Okay calm down" said Maddie.

Smoochum sighed, "Mina will be in denial for a long, long time…" said Smoochum.

The next day Mina and her group and Ash and his group were headed in the direction to a fork in the road.

"So guys want to go in this direction" said Max looking at his Pokenav.

"All right" said Mina.

"Hey are sure that I should join you" said April.

"Yeah you were headed to Rustborrow City anyways right" said Maddie.

"That's right…" said April.

Celebi confirmed to Smoochum that April is definitely Grass Angel.

Meanwhile the bozos I mean thieves: Team Rocket were looking Ash though the binoculars.

"So were doing the grab Pikachu and escape plan" said Jessie.

Suddenly James' Cacnea came out of its Pokeball and began to yell at James.

"Meowth translation" said James.

"I will not steel Pikachu while Grass Angel is around" said Meowth.

"Grass Angel?" said Jessie and James.

"One of the Pokemon Angels we ran into not too long ago" said Meowth.

"Pokemon Angels?" said Jessie and James.

"That's right, remember that girl with wings that was Ice Angel, protector of all Ice Pokemon, she must have saw that we took that Smoochum. If Normal Angel was around I'd be with Cacnea" said Meowth.

"So we wait for a while" said Jessie.

Not too long later after they went past the fork, Mina and her group were talking.

"So April, have you ever heard of the Pokemon Angels" said Mina.

"Yes I have" said April.

In fact she had a strange dream where she was Grass Angel…

(Flashback)

April as Grass Angel was watching two other Pokemon Angels arguing… Psychic and Ghost.

"Look just because you protect Mew and you can see the future does not make you leader!" yelled Ghost Angel.

"Well I say it does…" said Psychic Angel calmly.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Come one you two… please stop…" said April as Grass Angel

(End of Flashback)

"It was such an odd dream…" thought April.

Meanwhile with Ash's group Brock was really depressed after separating from Mina's group

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll see her again" said May.

"Really" said Brock.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"We saw Mina again so I'm sure we're run into her again…" said Max.

Suddenly a metal hand grabbed Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

Back with Mina, she looked up to nearby trees and saw Team Rocket's balloon.

"Not them again" said Kia.

"Ash is in trouble, time to transform" said Mina.

Mina, Megan, Maddie and Beth transformed to their Angel forms.

"Whoa, it can't be... that dream was a memory" said April.

Like with Mina she was obsessed with the Pokemon Angels, she read and memorized the book. She knew that dreams were memories.

April closed her eyes. Her hair came out its buns, grew slightly longer and turned green. She grew taller and her clothes changed to beautiful robes that were pink a. She grew wings that matched her hair. She is indeed Grass Angel.

"Boy that was conveniently fast" said Maggie.

"We'll be right back!" said Mina to Smoochum.

"Aye, aye!" said Smoochum saluting.

"Let's go!" said Mina.

Back with Ash, Team Rocket was still doing their motto.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Wobbufet"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Quite an interesting speech, well we got 5 right here" said Mina's voice.

"What?" said Team Rocket.

All five Pokemon Angels were standing on trees, well it looked like they flying just above them.

"How dare continue to steal Pokemon, I will freeze your power!" said Mina scolding Team Rocket.

"The friendship between Pokemon should never broken I will rock you world!" said Beth scolding Team Rocket

"Stealing Pokemon is a horrible crime; the dragon will show you her rage!" said Maddie scolding Team Rocket

"Stealing Pokemon is very bad, my wave will crush you!" said Megan scolding Team Rocket.

"Using a grass Pokemon to steal is unforgivable, I will root you out" said April scolding Team Rocket.

"Using a grass Pokemon?" said Mina.

"I told you not to steal Pikachu today!" said Cacnea coming out of its Pokeball.

"Uh-oh" said Team Rocket.

Cacnea used Pin Missile on the Arm of the hand that was holding Pikachu. It broke, let go of Pikachu and it began to fall, Beth flew down to catch it.

"Beth wants more flitting time" said Megan.

She flew down and handed Pikachu to Ash.

"You are most beautiful of them all" said Brock running towards Beth.

"I think you are handsome" said Beth blushing.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile on the Balloon!" said April.

Cacnea did Pin Missile; the Balloon popped and flew away with Cacnea on it

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Hey Rock, we'll leave you here if you don't return soon" said Megan.

"Okay Water" said Beth, "Bye"

"Nice seeing you guys again" said Mina.

And they all flew away to where Smoochum, Kia and Maggie are.

"Boy that was tough" said April.

"You if it weren't for those bozos I wouldn't have awakened" said Mina who transformed back.

"Really" said Beth who transformed back.

Mina nodded with a smile.

"Hey April, how were able to awaken so fast?" said Kia.

"Well, I read the book and it said that dreams are memories for Pokemon Angels. I figured right after you guys transformed. Though I didn't see the ones from my dream" said April.

"What color were they" said Maddie.

"One was purple the other was light purple. They were arguing over something" said April.

"Oh I know who those are, the Purple one was Psychic Angel and the Light Purple one was Ghost Angel. I know because they always fought over stuff like that" said Kia.

"Cool" said Mina.

April then asked "Do you know who the others are?"

"Just Dark Angel..." said Mina quietly.

"What happened?" said April she ten remembered the legend "She's part of

Team Aqua or Magma isn't she?"

"Yes, let's hope she joins us soon" said Mina.

As they were walking down the road Megan brought something up, "Hey Beth are you still going to t fall in love with guys?"

"Yes…" said Beth.

"Why?" asked Mina.

"Well… Brock and I decided to not be exclusive…" said Beth.

"Oh…" said Mina.

"It was mutual… so I'm okay with it…" said Beth.

"I guess that makes sense…" said Mina.

"I see it too…" said Smoochum.

"And hopefully in the future it will be exclusive…" she thought looking in to the sky.

Meanwhile in a Team Aqua base Anne was looking at blonde hair.

"So it works after all" said Anne.

Next Time: Anne has a plan that may capture the Pokemon Angels once and for all... will she succeed or will the other mange to awaken her... and does she have a connection to Mina's missing cousin? Meanwhile Megan shows her other hobby... it cooking but... may god help their souls...


	7. Anne's plan and Megan's other hobby

Chapter 6 Anne's plan and Megan's other hobby.

Mina, Maddie, and Beth are very happy they have had good luck for the past two days with finding other Pokemon Angels; first there was rude Megan, Water Angel. Mina has thought of a good way of dealing with her: use big paper fans to hit her on the head. And feminine April, Grass Angel. They also have finally had a mission that they agree on: Find the rest of the Pokemon Angels, find the chosen one and awaken Anne... Mina added "Yosh!" to it for some reason. It is now the day after April awakened and its breakfast. It was in a sunny day in the forest but there was a terrible smell.

"Why is Megan cooking breakfast?" said Mina who watching an anime DVD on her personal DVD player with Smoochum.

"She insisted on it, she says it's her other hobby" said Maggie.

"It smells funny" said Kia.

"Why does this feel so familiar" said Mina who watching the Ranma ½ episode "Ranma Trains on Mount Terror".

"Mina…" said Smoochum with a sweat drop who realized why it felt familiar it would very obvious to those who know what was reveled in said Ranma episode.

Megan served every one her French toast and it tasted awful.

"What did you put in this?" said Maggie.

Megan showed the indents: eggs, vanilla, vinegar, rice, peas and chopped up gummy worms.

"What on earth?" said Maggie.

"Okay" said Kia.

"I have a bad feeling" said Maddie.

"What" said April.

"I don't know" said Maddie but it's really bad.

"Are you sure it's not an upset stomach?" said Kia.

"I'm sure" said Maddie.

Meanwhile Anne was getting a trap for the Pokemon Angels ready. She had finished burying it.

"They have to be heading this way" said Anne wiping sweat from her forehead while leaning agonist a shovel.

Crawdaunt was looking worried about something; he knew something about Mina. He knew he could not bear to her hurt her… Crawdaunt just wished Anne remembered...

Not too long later with Mina and the rest everyone was hungry.

"I told you should've eaten my cooking" said Megan.

"Did you eat it?" said Kia.

Megan went silent; she didn't eat it ether after all she wasn't good at it.

"I'm glad I'm a Pokemon and didn't have to eat it…" said Smoochum with a hint of gloating.

Mina gave Smoochum a death glare…

"I have an idea; we eat lunch early" said Maggie.

"And I'll cook" said Megan.

Every glared at her.

"Just a joke" said Megan who wasn't joking.

Meanwhile with Anne she was watching them from the bushes.

"Come on a few more feet" said Anne.

Unfortunately for her they stopped about ten feet from the trap.

"D'oh!" said Anne.

"Did some one just say 'D'oh!'" said Mina.

"Nope…" said Smoochum.

"I don't think so" said Maddie.

"Oh well I have an idea of how to get our minds Karaoke" said Mina.

She pulled a karaoke machine out of her backpack

Everyone look at her like something was wrong probably because she took out a karaoke machine out of her back that holds a TV, a small satellite, a personal DVD player and over 70 DVDs

"What's wrong you guys?" said Mina.

"What's with your back pack" said Megan.

"I… don't know…" said Mina.

"Me neither…" said Smoochum.

"Well any ways this is a special machine that you can programs songs into, I mostly have anime songs but I do have 'I Wanna hold your hand'" said Mina.

"Yet me guess, it have to do with anime" said Kia.

"Yeah, there was a Sailor Moon version made" said Mina.

"Can we see?" said April.

"So can you do a song?" said Megan.

"Sure thing" said Mina.

She turned it on and set and began to sing the first ending theme to Cardcaptor Sakura.

When she was finished Lunch was ready so put her karaoke machine away.

They began to eat tomato soup.

When they started eating Maddie says "I think today maybe the day"

"What day?" said Mina.

"When Anne awakens" said Maddie everyone was quiet all of a sudden.

"Are you sure" said April.

"So I hope you are right" said Mina, "I can't bear to battle her"

"Same here" said Megan.

"Yaah but I have a different reason…" said Mina quietly.

"What?" asked Kia.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Mina.

"Mina…" said Smoochum quietly.

After they done, Maggie and Azumarill washed the dishes and they headed towards Rustborrow City.

"All right they are there, Crawdaunt use you're Bubble Beam!" said Anne.

Everyone heard it, the girls who were the Pokemon Angels got in front of Maggie who happened to in the direct path.

"Thanks" said Maggie.

"So it's you again" said Maddie.

"That's right" said Anne.

"Transform!" said Mina and all five Pokemon Angels transformed to their Angel Form.

"Perfect" said Anne taking out a remote. She pushed a button and a strange orange light surrounded them.

"I'm feeling weak" said Mina.

"But I feel fine" said Kia.

"So do I" said Maggie.

"You two are just normal girls after all; this energy wave doesn't affect humans or Pokemon only Pokemon Angels. It makes them weak until they pass out." said. Anne.

"It doesn't affect humans or Pokemon" said Maggie to herself.

She thought about it and came up with a plan.

"That's it, Mina let out Sneasel, I have a plan" said Maggie.

Mina didn't hesitate; she knew what Maggie's plan was: Maggie was going to use her powers.

"Sneasel listen to Maggie" said Mina.

"Right!" said Sneasel.

Mina started to transform back to her human form.

"Mina!" said Maddie.

"Mina you okay?" asked Smoochum.

"Don't worry I know that Maggie will save us…" said Mina.

Maggie stepped out of the energy wave with Sneasel.

"Battle with Crawdaunt and talk to it" said Maggie, "I'll handle the remote"

"What do you mean?" said Anne.

Maggie put her hands into the air and said "Light Spectral Energy Blast!"

A white sphere formed in Maggie hands and laser shot out of it though it narrowly missed Anne.

Whoa!" said Maddie.

"I can't believe it." said Kia.

"What is this power?" said Anne "Why does this feel familiar…" she thought.

"I'm a guardian of Ilex Forest, I have powers that no else but my mother has. I protect many forests as time. I think its best if you don't mess with me." said Maggie.

"Maggie" said Mina smiling.

Mina fainted from the energy wave.

"Mina!" said Maggie and Sneasel.

"Smoochum!" cried Smoochum, as no one could understand her.

Both Megan and April transformed back and then fainted.

"Sneasel…" said Sneasel to Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt…" said Crawdaunt nodding.

Crawdaunt turned around and began to try to get Anne into the energy wave.

"Stop! What are you doing" said Anne.

"Light Spectral Energy Blast" said Maggie doing her attack that missed Anne, though it missed Anne dropped the remote and fell into the energy wave. She began to feel weak.

"What's going on? I'm human. They were unaffected, why aren't I?" said Anne who fainted.

Crawdaunt crushed the remote and the energy wave stopped.

"Ah... that feels better" said Beth.

"That's right" said Maddie.

"So why did Anne pass out just after a few seconds?" said Maggie.

"I guess it was because her powers hadn't awakened" said Kia.

"I think we should change her clothes" said Maddie.

"Your right" said Maggie.

As time went by Mina, April and Megan woke up however because Anne hadn't awaken yet it would take while for to wake up. Hours later when it was dark Maggie was cooking dinner when Anne finally woke up.

"Huh? What's going on? Why am I in these clothes" said Anne she was wearing a bade ball t-shit with red sleeves and red hair and a pair of jeans.

"You passed out, we changed your clothes so no one would run away or call the cops" said Maggie.

Anne jumped for a moment because it was a surprise.

"Have any interesting dreams?" said Maggie.

"What do you mean?" said Anne.

"Your Dark Angel, the dreams you had were memories, Kia told me that, that because it was shock you would have them." said Maggie.

(Flashback)

It was Anne's dream…

"Poochyena! How dare you stop… you lost!" said a man who was an early Pokemon Trainer.

"Stop it right now…" said Anne as Dark Angel

"Oh Dark Angel, please reprimand this Pokemon for losing…" said the trainer.

Anne picked up the Poochyena and cuddle it, "You're a cruel man and you will never see this Poochyena as long you live…" said Anne.

She flew away with the Poochyena as the Poochyena said "Thank you"

(End of Flashback)

"So where are the others" said Anne.

"Over there, they're doing karaoke I don't think that would mind if you joined" said Maggie.

"Okay" said Anne who got up.

Anne began to walk to where the karaoke was, it was not far away from the fire.

When she got there Kia finished with her song.

"Hey!" said Kia looking at Anne.

Anne thought Kia was going to yell at her but Kia said "If you want to go, your turn is after Mina"

"Okay" said Anne not knowing what to say.

"Okay you guys, I won't do 'I Wanna hold your hand' or anything in English ether" said Mina.

"You there are songs in English" said Megan.

"Yeah, well yeah, some companies dubbed songs, others were made US TV… though some songs for Japan was fully in English like the theme song for .hack/SIGN and the first Naruto ending…" said Mina.

"Okaay…" said Megan.

"Do a something with energy…" yelled Smoochum.

"Maybe later…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

Mina chose the song Dearest from Inu-Yasha. She sang very beautifully.

"Wow" said Anne.

"I know she's good, Maggie told me that she has been a fan since she was just a little kid" said Maddie.

"Really" said Anne.

"So are going to go back" said Maddie.

"I don't know" said Anne.

"I think if you back you'll be in danger, if they find out that you are Dark Angel, they'd use the way they planning to use us." said Maddie.

Anne was silent; she knew was right, she didn't want to herself in danger or her family. That second she realized that she doesn't remember anything since she joined Team Aqua, her family, her last name, her hometown. All she remembers is that she was 11 and Crawdaunt was a Corpfish, which was her first Pokemon.

Mina finished her song and said to Anne "Want to come up? I could help you" said Mina.

"Sure" said Anne.

"I know of a great English song, it's a duet…" said Mina

"Okay" said Anne.

Mina chose "Who do you think you are?" with Mina singing the Serena parts while Anne sang the Raye parts.

When Mina was doing her part Anne realized she could be free from Team Aqua and find out who she really is.

When they finished the song Anne asked Kia "Hey you're the one with Arcannie right? I can I borrow it?"

"Why?" said Kia.

"To burn my Team Aqua uniform" said Anne.

When everyone heard it they all smiled.

The next day they all got ready. Anne was like a new person there was a look in eyes that said she was a new person, she decided to keep the outfit from the night before, she did look a little immature but she liked it. She felt so happy.

"Hold on for second" said Anne pulling out a strange looking cell phone.

"Hey it's Anne, I quit. I don't believe in this any more and I'm not joining Team Magma ether, good bye"

Anne finished the call and stomped one the phone.

"So Anne I bet your family will happy that you quit" said Mina.

"I should tell you this I don't remember anything before I joined Team Aqua, nothing: my family, my friends, my hometown not even my last name. Only my birthday, age and that my first Pokemon was Crawdaunt. With you hopefully I'll find the answers" said Anne.

"Maybe you will" said Mina. "Who thought… maybe she is… but now not the time to tell her…" she thought.

Meanwhile back at the Team Aqua base the male member was talking another

Team Aqua member who was female. He was giving her Anne's mission

"So it's up to you complete Anne's mission got it. I know you can handle it" said the male

"Got it" said the female member.

Next Time: With Anne part of the group things should less "Troublesome" however another Team Aqua member appeared and has a more powerful version of the waves that Anne used, can Anne defeat this new member or will another Pokemon Angel be needed.


	8. A Fired Up Relationship

Chapter 7: A Fired Up Relationship

The three day good luck streak was over, oh well. But Anne is feeling more happy and is more comfortable with the others: Mina and her weirdness, Maggie and her powers, Kia and the fact she didn't believe in the legend, Beth and the fact she falls in love with every cute guy she's sees, Maddie and her fame, Megan and her comments and April and her love for flowers, she loved them all except for Megan and her comments she's trying to tolerate it for now. The weird thing she knows Mina and Maggie from somewhere but can't put her finger on it.

It was few days after Anne had joined them, it was a very sunny morning and they had all finished breakfast.

"Good breakfast" said Anne.

"Thanks" said Maggie.

"Why don't we just relax here all day and continue the journey tomorrow" said Mina.

"Mina…" whined Smoochum.

"What you a Pokemon trainer or a Slackoth" said Kia.

Everyone giggled at that except for Megan who said "You laugh at that but not at mine"

Anne hit Megan in the head with a big paper fan.

"Kia's funny, yours are just rude" said Anne.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Magby get the red haired woman." said a voice.

"Huh?" said Anne

Just then a Magby came in as if it were going to attack Anne. Anne had no idea why it was going to attack her.

"Magby!" said the Magby as it was about to attack Anne.

"Stop now you jerk!" yelled Smoochum.

"Oh I know who said that" said Mina.

"And I know where he is" said Maggie, she pick up a rock and threw it to a nearby bush. Peter came out with a lump on his head.

"Hey watch it" said Peter.

Crawdaunt came out of its pokeball and pounding on Peter and no one knew what was going on. Not even Peter.

"Please stop Crawdaunt" said Anne.

"Okay" said Crawdaunt who stopped beating him up.

"How dare you trick my cousin and my rival, sure they may be dense and a little weird in Mina's case and I don't know about the other two girls but I won't let you trick them!" said Peter.

Peter did not know that she is Pokemon Angel then again he doesn't travel with them. Anne got angry about this.

"Crawdaunt can you please" said Anne.

"All right!" said Crawdaunt, who started pounding on Peter again. A few minutes later Crawdaunt stopped and Mina, Maggie, Kia and Beth were looking down on him.

"What do you mean dense and weird" said Mina with an angry vein.

"Uh-oh!" said Peter.

He began to grovel for his life.

"Please don't hurt me oh great Ice Angel" said Peter he was serous and sarcastic at the same time.

"Okaay…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"Anne is Dark Angel, and she recently quit Team Aqua because of that" said Maggie.

"That's right" said Kia.

"You should really learn more" said Beth.

"Let me guess, that's Peter" said Maddie.

"Guess so" said April.

"I wonder why Crawdaunt attacked him" said Megan.

"You really want to know?" said Crawdaunt coming up to Megan.

"Yeah" said Megan.

"Good thing I was planning on telling you today any ways" said Crawdaunt dragging Megan by her arm.

A few minutes later they were in a private place no too far away from the other were.

"Okay it's a long story..." said Crawdaunt.

Back with the others, Matt got to where the others were.

"Hi Matt" said Mina blushing.

"Hey guys, I told Peter not to attack her but he wouldn't listen" said Matt.

"You were right, now can you please get your foot off my hand" said Peter who was on the ground still begging to Mina.

"Oh sorry" said Matt.

"Quit calling me Wimp-o!" said Smoochum glaring at Magby.

"Magby Mag!" said Magby Glaring at Smoochum.

"Stop it now!" said Smoochum still glaring at Magby.

"Tell your Pokemon to stop calling my Smoochum names" said Mina.

"How do know it is?" said Peter.

"Because Smoochum's saying it" said Mina.

Back with Megan Crawdaunt finished its story. Megan looked sad after hearing it.

"That's terrible" said Megan.

"I know and I didn't know what happened until I evolved" said Crawdaunt.

"Wow, so Mina and Anne are..." said Megan.

Yeah, I know. We should tell them when she remembers… I think Mina might know or at least think about… so might Maggie…" said Crawdaunt.

"That would explain Mina's behavior when it came to Anne..." said Megan.

"And Maggie too" said Crawdaunt.

"Let's go back" said Megan.

They got back to where the others are and Mina and Peter were fighting.

"Look just because you have super powers you think you can boss me around" said Peter.

"What! I heard what Smoochum was saying and you were begging that I wouldn't hurt you!" said Mina.

"I know that is what I am saying; just because you have super powers you think you can boss me around" said Peter.

"Nani! That's it let's battle" said Mina.

"Nani?" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"It means what, in Japanese" said Mina.

"Do it later, it's too early" said Maggie.

"Yeah" said Kia.

"Fine after lunch" said Mina.

"Fine!" said Peter.

Hours went by; Maddie, Megan and April were introduced to Matt and Peter. Also they were told that Anne couldn't remember anything from before she was 12. Peter thought that something was familiar about Anne... he couldn't put his finger on it… Mina noticed this and called him a baka though he didn't hear her…

Maggie had just started making lunch.

"I'll finally battle him" said Mina to herself.

"I'll finally battle her" said Peter to himself.

Meanwhile a trainer named Deborah was walking. She had black hair, shoulder length and green eyes. She wore a black turtleneck, grey skirt and dark grey knee high socks. She hasn't eaten anything since she was the Pokemon center and that was two days before.

"So... hungry...need food" she said.

She stopped for a second and said "Oh sprits of the forest guide me to food"

The wind blew and she smelled Maggie's cooking.

She saw where Maggie was cooking and walked up to where their camp was and said "Can you please share, I haven't eaten in two days".

"Sure why not" said Maggie.

Kia walked up and said "don't I know you from somewhere"

"No I don't think so" said Deborah.

"Oh I remember now you went to the Angel Shrine before I went on my journey. You bought one of each souvenir we had including my grandfather book" said Kia.

"Weren't you the one didn't believe the legend that your family's shrine is dedicated" said Deborah.

"Fire type trainer?" said Kia.

"Fire type trainer" said Deborah.

"You didn't believe the legend, ha ha ha!" said Peter.

"Shut up!" said Kia glaring him.

"Lunch is ready" said Maggie.

During lunch, Kia and Deborah got along great, Deborah as it turns out is in to legends and whenever she comes upon a shrine she goes on a shopping and buys one of each souvenirs the place has, which is why she hasn't eating in two days.

"I recently heard that the legend of the Pokemon Angels is true." said Deborah.

"I know, I saw one" said Kia lying somewhat.

"Oh that's pretty cool" said Deborah.

"Yeah but I'm afraid that my grandpa or one of sisters might say over and over again 'told you so'" said Kia telling the truth.

"That's too bad." said Deborah.

"Wow you have sisters, how many?" said Anne.

"4, two older two younger" said Kia.

"What are their names?" said Anne.

"Subaru, Lexis, Mercedes and Porsche" said Kia.

"All car makes" said Maggie.

"I know my parents made a deal, my dad names the girls while my mom names the boys" said Kia.

"Hey what's with them?" asked Deborah pointing to Mina and Peter eating very quickly, Smoochum was making sure the two didn't choke when eating.

"Don't ask" said Megan.

"Done" said Peter.

"Finished" said Mina.

"That's great, let everyone else finish first" said Maddie.

Meanwhile someone was watching them though binoculars. It was the female Team Aqua member. She was in shadows so you couldn't see what she looked like.

"Anne I won't get you this time" she said.

Ten minutes later with Mina and the rest... "Your done, can we battle yet?" said Mina.

"We need to relax after eating" said Anne.

"Fine" said Mina.

Ten minutes after that... "Can we battle now?" said Peter.

"After I do the dishes" said Maggie.

"Aw, man!" said Peter.

Five minutes after that... "Now you can battle" said Maddie.

"Finally!" said Mina.

"All Right!" said Peter.

Everyone got ready for their battle.

"This is a one on one battle between Mina and Peter the battle ends when the opponents Pokemon is unable to battle" said Maddie.

"All right Let's go Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Right!" said Smoochum, she came on to the battle field all set.

"Come on out Magby!" said Peter.

Magby came out its Pokeball. Both ready to battle.

"And begin!" said Maddie.

"Magby use Flame Thrower!" said Peter.

"Smoochum dodge and Use Confusion!" said Mina.

Magby's attacked missed after Smoochum dodged and Smoochum's attack hit, Magby flew a few feet because of the Psychic attack and it was unable to battle.

"Magby is unable to battle, Mina is the winner!" said Maddie.

"No fair!" said Peter.

"What?" said Mina.

"You won because you are a Po-" said Peter who was interrupted by Maggie and Anne grabbing his mouth.

"You shouldn't say that in front of Deborah" said Maggie.

"That's right I think Team Aqua may still be after us, I don't think she's member, I just think we shouldn't let it get out" said Anne.

"Anne why helping me?" said Maggie.

"Don't know instinct I guess" said Anne.

Anne, Mina, Beth, Megan, Maddie and April felt something from Deborah.

"Can she be..." said Anne.

"Hmmhmh hmmhmh" said Peter.

"What?" said Maggie letting of Peter mouth.

"I said let me go" said Peter.

Suddenly five orange ropes appeared and grabbed Mina, Beth, Maddie, Megan and April. All 5 began to feel weak.

"Guys!" said Anne.

"Hmm... What's going on?" said Deborah.

"Anne you're lucky, I went easy on you just because we were friends. I will just take your fellow Pokemon Angels" said a voice.

"You guys are Pokemon Angels?" said Deborah.

"So you didn't have to grab my mouth then!" yelled Peter.

"Shut up!" said Maggie.

"These ropes contain the energy wave that makes Pokemon Angel weak, you can not fight" said the voice.

"Well I can try" said Anne.

"Anne don't" said Kia.

"Let me handle it" said Maggie.

"This is something I need to do" said Anne.

She closed her eyes her hair turned black, and grew longer. Her clothes changed to beautiful robes that were a very dark blue and she grew wings that matched her hair.

"She is" said Deborah.

"Faint Attack!" said Anne.

She tried to destroy the ropes but she touched one and it hurt her.

"Tee hee hee! You can't touch it" said the voice.

"That's enough" said Deborah.

She closed her eyes; her hair turned red and grew longer. Her clothes turned to beautiful robes that were orange and red that made it resemble fire and she grew wings that matched her hair.

"Deborah" said Kia.

"Wow" said Matt.

"With fire they don't need to touch the ropes" said Maggie.

"That is such a generic comment when this kind of stuff happens" said Peter.

"Shut up!" said Maggie.

"Flame Thrower!" said Deborah and all the ropes burnt.

A flame thrower attack came from her hands.

"I should have brought more ropes" said the voice.

"Show yourself, now!" said Deborah.

A blond woman jumped down from the top of a tree, but no one saw her face.

"I decided not to get you because we were friends I guess I was wrong" said the woman who ran away.

"I'll get her" said Deborah.

Anne held her hand in front of her.

"No not yet" said Anne.

"I'll be back" said the woman.

Hours later Anne explained that woman was a Team Aqua member.

"...So it seems that she has an even more powerful thing then I unleashed on you" said Anne.

"Yeah those ropes were certainly stronger then what you did to us" said Megan.

"I'm really worried if they have these with out me knowing then this is bad" said Anne.

"I think Anne's memory be the key" said Maddie.

"I don't think that maybe the case" said Megan knowing the truth.

"What ever it is this sounds dangerous" said Matt.

"Why does Team Aqua want us any ways… I thought they were after Kyogre or Groudon… which ever one has to with the sea…" said Mina.

"Kyogre, but they want us began we can control Pokemon… although they don't show it they want Megan and Ground Angel the most… Megan to get Kyogre and Ground to prevent Team Magma from ever getting Groudon…" said Anne.

"So in other words… it's a side project …" said Megan.

"That's right…" said Anne.

"Well… It's a good thing we don't travel with you" said Peter.

"Well you should" said Mina.

"No way!" said Peter.

"So it looks like what I think it is" said Beth.

"No it's not it" said Mina blushing.

"Oh come on, you can't hide it" said April.

"Come one Mina you're in such denial…" said Smoochum.

"No! It's not like that" said Mina still blushing.

The next day they were at a fork in the road.

"This way is to, Meteor Falls" said Matt.

"Well we are going to Rustborrow City, to get my first badge" said Mina.

"I thought you gave up chances on the Hoenn League" said Peter.

"SHUT UP!" said Mina glaring at him.

Later they were near Rustborrow City they talked as they walked.

"I can't believe I'm a Pokemon Angel" said Deborah.

"I know, I was obsessed the legend too" said Mina.

"You too?" said Maddie, April, Anne, Megan and Beth at the same time.

"I guess it's a sign of who is a Pokemon Angel" said Deborah.

"I always thought it was my missing cousin she was obsessed wit the legend too." said Mina dropping a small hint.

"Missing cousin?" said Anne.

"Yeah, she vanished along with her family 7 years ago. They found the house was burned down but there were no bodies, no one knows if there are alive or not" said Mina very sadly.

"Mina…" said Smoochum.

"Oddly enough she's also the jerk's cousin too" said Maggie.

"So you two are a thing" said Maddie.

"I said it's not like that" said Mina.

"I'm pretty sure she's alive" said Megan.

"Wow a nice remark from Megan" said Beth.

"What's that supposed to mean" said Deborah.

"You'll find out, and here" said Maggie handing her a big paper fan.

"What do you do with this?" said Deborah.

"I said you'll find out" said Maggie.

"Don't worry guys… I'm positive she's alive…" said Mina, "All I need is proof that Anne is her…" she thought.

They got a ledge over looking Rustborrow City. It was beautiful.

"There's Rustborrow City" said Kia.

"My first gym battle awaits" said Mina.

Next time: It's Mina's first Hoenn League Gym Battle... what will happen?


	9. Mina’s First Gym Battle

Chapter 8: Mina's First Gym Battle.

It was morning and everyone was e was outside eating breakfast… except for Mina… she put a CD in her boom box while the Naruto BGM "Turn over" played as she tied on a leaf head band to her forehead.

"Okay it's time to train! Believe it!" said Mina.

Sneasel was out side of his Pokeball, his eye was twitching and had a sweat drop, "Is Mina like this a lot?"

"All the time…" said Smoochum.

"Not it's time for training! Yosh!" yelled Mina.

"I just she doesn't have the music playing during the match…" said Anne with a sweat drop.

"I hope she wears the head band at least" said Megan.

Later they got the Gym and there was a sign saying "Teaching a class, please come back this afternoon."

"Great..." said Mina no longer wearing the headband.

"Let's go shopping" said Maggie.

"Good idea" said Kia.

So they went shopping, Mina bought some new anime DVDs. Everyone else bought clothes. Megan got into accident at Old Navy when she spilled soda on some cloths and had to buy them. Later they headed back to the gym.

"This is unbelievable. They shouldn't sell food there." said Megan with an angry vein.

"If you have one in my size give it to me okay." said Maddie.

Mina was looking at her large collection of anime DVDs. Maggie was walking to her.

"Peter often, said that you were an anime fan first and Pokemon Trainer second." said Maggie.

"Peter!" said Mina with angry vein.

"Please calm down Mina…" said Smoochum.

"Calm down, calm down" said Anne.

"That's right you wouldn't want to be up set at your battle" said Maddie.

"So rock type gym." said Beth.

"Oh yeah wouldn't the leader's Pokemon be powered up?" said Maggie.

"No it doesn't work like that. If we are cheering for the Pokemon or battling with it then Pokemon will be stronger with we a cheering or battling against it, it will ether lose on purpose or be honorable and fight a great battle" said Deborah.

"Oh that's good" said Mina.

"So do you think they will fight honorably?" said Maddie.

"Let's hope so" said Kia.

They got the gym to find that the leader was there. A young woman with brown hair and eyes. She wore blue dress.

"Excuse me, I'd like to challenge you" said Mina.

"Of course" said The Gym Leader named Roxanne, "May I ask you something, can I tape our battle I like to show tapes of the battles to classes at the Pokemon Academy"

"Sure" said Mina.

"So, you teach at the school next door" said Beth making conversation.

"Yes, I was one of the best students and I worked so hard I became gym leader" said Roxanne.

"Wow that pretty cool" said Mina.

Not long later the battle began. Everyone else went to stands that surrounded the gym.

"This is a two on two battle between the Leader of the Rustborrow gym,

Roxanne and the challenger Mina Koki of Manla Town. The winner is decided when both of an opponent's Pokemon is unable to battle to battle. There is no time limit. Let the match begin." said the referee.

"Geodude I choose you!" said Roxanne.

"Come on out Sneasel" said Mina.

Mina took out her leaf headband again and put it on.

"Cool a Naruto head band!" said one of the guys running the camera.

Everyone in the room began ot stare at him with sweat drops.

"I like the show okay…" he said.

And so that battle began.

"Geodude use Roll Out" said Roxanne.

"Dodge it and use faint Attack" said Mina.

Geodude attack missed while Sneasel's attack hit. With Mina's power combined with Sneasel's attack Geodude was unable to battle.

"Geodude is unable to battle." said the referee.

"Geodude is fighting honorably" said Beth in the stands.

"I guess it because you want it to" said Maddie.

"Go insane Naruto ninja girl!" cheered Megan.

The others stared at her while with sweat drops.

"This why I wanted her to wear the head band." said Megan.

Back on the battlefield.

"Return Sneasel!" said Mina

Back in the stands...

"Why is she returning it" said Megan.

"Mina wants to be fair to all her Pokemon" said Maggie.

"That nice" said Kia.

Back on the battle felid.

"I choose you Nosepass" said Roxanne.

"Come on Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Right Mina!" said Smoochum who was on Mina's shoulder.

"Use Rock Tomb" said Roxanne.

Nosepass' attack hit Smoochum. Smoochum was trapped within the Rock Tomb.

"Mina it hurts…" cried Smoochum.

"Oh no…" said Mina then she thought of something, hopefully it work. "Smoochum use Confusion" said Mina.

Smoochum managed to use the psychic attack and break though the rocks… the physically enhanced rocks flew towards Nosepass and hit it straight on. Nosepass was unable to battle.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Mina is the winner" said Referee.

"All right" said Mina.

Smoochum ran to Mina and Mina said "Are you okay?"

"I've been though worse…" said Smoochum with a shrug.

"Despite your disadvantage you kept a cool head, I bestow you the Stone Badge" said Roxanne.

"Okay" said Mina with a tone in her voce that sounded like she's the one that lost.

Later that night in the woods Mina was thinking about if she should give it back.

"You want to give it back don't you" said Deborah.

"Yeah I do" said Mina.

"Don't" said Maddie.

"What?" said Mina.

"See in a way, it was training, the more battles you have the more you can hold back your power" said Maddie.

"What?" said Mina.

"I'll show. Kia can I borrow with Arcanine" said Maddie.

"O…k" said Ki confused.

Kia let out her Pokemon. Maddie called out Dragonair.

"Okay, Dragonair, use Hyper Beam on Arcanine." said Maddie.

"Okay" said Dragonair.

It hit and Arcanine wasn't hurt.

"What just happened?" said Arcanine.

"What I did, was that I made Dragonair's power as weak as possible. Because of my skills as a Pokemon Master I was able to control how much power my Pokemon has. You're still young but the more battles you have the more you'll get better" said Maddie.

"Thanks" said Mina.

"Hey where are we headed next?" said Maggie.

"There's a Pokemon Contest in town, so let's do that right April?" said Megan.

"Oh yes right" said April.

"Okay after that let's to Dewford Island" said Mina.

"Okay!" said everyone else.

"I just hope she isn't there" thought April.

Next Time: April is in a Pokemon Contest but her old friend and rival is there... however, there are some problems... can she pull though and finally win a contest?


	10. Contest Rivalry

Chapter 9: Contest Rivalry

A day after Mina's gym battle they got to the Rustborrow Contest Hall. It had beautiful gardens every where and many beautiful Pokemon training.

"Kia can I try something on Arcanine?" said April.

"O…k" said Kia, "Why me?" she thought.

April let out Bellosom from her Pokeball.

"Bellosom use Solar Beam!" said April.

The attack hit Arcanine but nothing happened.

"Hey I'm not hurt. What happened? And why did you use me that experiment try someone else!" yelled Arcanine with angry vein.

"The attack" said Mina.

"Because contests involve beauty instead of power, I learned how to control my Pokemon's power already" said April.

"Oh wow" said Mina.

"That Solar Beam was so weak!" said a voice.

April turned around and saw a girl with long black hair she had a Sailor Moon hair style and had brown eyes.

"She kind of looks Meilin." thought Mina.

"If you want to win. You better not try that Solar Beam, Ape" said the girl.

"Look Maya! I was showing my friends something and my name is April, not Ape." said April with an angry vein.

"Yeah sure smell you later." said Maya.

"Who is she?" said Anne.

"She's my rival" said April.

Not too long later April was battling with a Shroomish that she asked. Mina and Smoochum came with some rice balls.

"Here, you should take a break I brought "Cookies"" said Mina using air quotes.

"Thanks… why did you call them cookies?" said April.

"Just a personal joke…" said Mina.

Smoochum giggled, she got the joke too.

She sat down and began to eat them.

"Hey Grass Angel may I start traveling with you?" said Shroomish.

"Yes you can" said April.

She got did the V is for Victory, said "All Right I caught a Shroomish!" and sat back down.

"Hey I was wondering if there was something happened with Maya" said Mina.

"Before we were rivals, we the best of friends. We did everything together. But when she got our first Pokemon she suddenly didn't want to friends any more. It was so strange so choose to train Pokemon that are strong against grass types" said April who began to cry.

Maya was walking by with both of her Pokemon, Vulpix and Beautifly.

"I think I'm going to use Beautifly in the contest" said Maya.

She saw April crying. She hid behind a nearby bush.

"I don't know what happened, but she just turned mean" said April.

Maya thought about some thing for a second.

"Maybe I should tell her after this contest" said Maya to herself.

A few days later the contest began.

Everyone was in the stands except for April.

"It April's turn next" said Mina.

On stage...

"Next is April Tyson" said the Vivian the Mc for the Hoenn Contests.

April entered the stage. She closed her eyes, took a breath.

"Take the stage Bellosom!" said April.

"Use Petal Dance!" said April.

Bellosom used the attack, flower petals spread though out the contest hall.

"Pretty" said Mina.

"Now use Sweet Scent!"

Bellosom began spin while using Sweet Scent the wonderful smell speared though out the contest hall.

"A lovely combination of Petal Dance and Sweet Scent upon the contest hall, gives you the feel of being in the flower garden…" said the announcer.

"Thank you, Thank you" said April.

"The flowers were very beautiful and combing them with Sweet Scent was a wonderful idea." said Nurse Joy.

"Truly Remarkable." said Sukizo.

"Not only did you provide an excellent appeal but you gave people what it is like in your home town of Arukas Town… which is what I'm pretty sure what you going for." said Contesta.

Then her score was announced.

"28.9, a tough act to fallow…" said Vivian.

April and Bellosom smiled.

April returned Bellosom and left the stage, on her back to the locker room she ran into Maya who was next up.

"Pretty good, were you hired by the tourist board?" asked Maya.

"Very funny… I've seen funnier things when traveling with my friends…" said April.

"Really humor me…" said Maya.

(Flashback)

Mina and Smoochum and were dancing really strangely to H.P.S.J. from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

"What are they doing?" asked April with a sweat drop.

"Dancing… I think…" said Maggie also with a sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

"Okaay…" said Maya she had a sweat drop, "Well I better get to the contest, Smell you later Ape."

April sighed and walked back to the locker rooms.

"And now finally Maya Kiki" said Vivian.

"Beautifly take the stage!" said Maya.

Maya sighed.

"Beautifly, Use Silver Wind!" said Maya.

Beautifly, used the attack.

"Now use Tackle!" said Maya.

Beautifly spread the remnants of Sliver Wind and made a sparklingly cloud over the stage.

"Finish it off string shot!" said Maya.

Beautifly began to drew pictures in the sliver cloud using String Shot… it appeared to a flower.

"Oh wow, a flower in a silver cloud… I've never seen anything like it…" said Vivian.

"It was beautiful…" said Nurse Joy.

"Truly Remarkable" said Sukizo.

"It a good…" said Contesta.

Her score was 25.5, Maya gave a small smile.

She returned Beautifly, and went back to the locker rooms.

"In a few minutes we'll revel who will make it to the 2nd round." said Vivian.

Maya made back to the locker room.

"You did a lot better than me Ape…" said Maya.

"Quit calling me Ape…" said April.

The 2 turned their attention on screen.

"The people going the 2nd round are…" said Vivian.

"April" said Vivian.

April's picture appeared on screen.

"Kenny…" said Vivian.

"Maya…" said Vivian.

"No much competition… if I got in as third…" said Maya.

April growled a bit…

"And Julie… here are the parings…" said Vivian.

It showed the matches, it was Maya VS Kenny and April VS Julie.

"Looks like I'm fighting Julie…" said Maya.

"I'd say the same thing about Kenny…" said April.

Back in the stands...

"Let's just hope April wins" said Mina.

"Yeah" said Anne.

"Go! April!" cheered Smoochum though no one could understand her but Mina.

Back on stage, both April and Maya won their first battles agaisnt Kenny Bellspout and Julie's Marill.

Back in the stands...

"Oh wow!" said Mina.

"Let's hope April can pull it off." said Anne.

"I think April is going to beat that Pokemon to a pulp" said Megan.

"No I don't think so" said Mina.

"Now begin the final battle 5 minutes battle between April Tyson and Maya Kiki." said the Vivian.

"Okay Bellosom use Petal Dance!" said April.

The attack hit Beautifly lost a lot of points. For some reason Maya threw in a towel.

"Maya Kiki, are you giving up?" said Vivian.

"Yes, I have gotten tired today, I quit this time." said Maya.

"Maya?" said April.

"I wonder…" said Mina.

And so April received her ribbon.

"We bestow to you this Rustborrow ribbon…" said Vivi.

"Thank you so much…" said April.

"Yay! We finally won!" said Bellosom.

"Hey April… I want to talk you …" said Maya to April.

"Why…" said April.

"I just want to talk to you…" said Maya.

Later they met outside in the garden.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said April.

"Well I want to say I'm sorry, I just wanted you to do your best and let our friendship not get in the way." said Maya.

"Really?" said April

"Yes. And I'm sorry" said Maya.

"Sorry for what?" said April.

"I thought if I was mean to you would work harder. I thought you would have won by now. I have run some errands I need to do but I want to join your large group of friends" said Maya.

"Really" said April.

"Really" said Maya.

"I'm so happy" said April.

Later, they said good bye.

"So your join us in Slateport" said April.

"Yes, I try to get you something" said Maya.

"Thanks see you later" said April.

"Bye." said Maya.

So Maya and the group went to separate directions.

"So you guys patched things up." said Mina.

"That's right soon we will have a new friend" said April.

"What will she think when she finds out our "Secret"?" asked Anne.

"She'll be jealous…" said April.

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Oh it's nothing…" said April.

"All right so now it's time for Dewford Gym!" cheered Mina.

"Time for another battle!" said Smoochum.

Next Time: Mina and the rest head toward Dewford while riding new Pokemon that Mina, Maddie and Megan caught... however the new Team Aqua member after them is well... strange, stranger than Mina.


	11. Don’t be fooled by the Rocks that I Got

Chapter 10: Don't be fooled by the Rocks that I Got.

So they got to the port of Rustborrow and the ferry had left for the day. It could have worse.

"Oh man!" said Mina.

"We missed it!" said Smoochum

"What should we do!" said Maddie.

"We could go shopping." said April.

"NO!" yelled Megan still angry about what happened at Old Navy.

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down" said Maggie.

"Hey why don't we ride Pokemon?" said Mina.

"Can't Dragonair can only take three tops" said Maddie.

"Crawdaunt can only bus one" said Anne.

"And it would look pretty people might go crazy if they us using Celebi's power" said Maggie.

"Why don't we fly there and Maggie and Kia ride Dragonair" said Beth.

"No, Team Aqua's after us and with that new weapon it might pretty dangerous" said Anne.

"If only there was a fast way" said Mina.

"You could always ride us" said some voices that only Mina, Megan and Maddie could hear.

All three began to look around.

"Who that?" said Maddie.

"I don't know." said Maggie.

"You must be hearing things…" said Kia.

"I heard it too." said Mina.

"Yeah some one saying "You can ride us."" said Megan.

"It's Pokemon!" said Smoochum.

"Oh that make sense…" said Mina.

Maddie and Megan look at Mina strangely.

Three Pokemon came out of the water, a Dewgong, a Salamence, and a Gyarados.

"Ahhhh! Gyarados!" screamed everyone but Megan.

They all began to cower in fear.

"Calm down everyone, I just want to give you a ride and travel with Water Angel" said Gyarados.

"Gyarados only wants to give us a ride." said Megan.

"Same with us, Ice Angel, Water Angel" said Dewgong.

"That's right Dragon Angel" said the Salamence.

"Really?" said Megan, Mina and Maddie.

"Yes." said all three Pokemon.

All three did V is for Victory signs.

"I caught a Dewgong!" said Mina.

"I caught a Gyarados!" said Megan.

"And I caught a Salamence!" said Maddie.

Meanwhile in a Team Aqua sub members of Team Aqua were planning something. In the dark pits the watched the Pokemon Angels. There were three of them one woman and two men.

"So when they go to Dewford Island, we will get them" said a Male Team Aqua member.

"Remember I am the leader of this plan so we follow it!" said the female Team Aqua member. "Okay, okay, calm down, calm down" said another male member of Team Aqua.

"Fine then Jimmy" said the female member.

"Right Jennifer" said Jimmy.

"The name is Jenny from the Block" said the female Team Aqua member.

She was the one who attacked them in the forest, however Anne knew how incompetent she was in doing her job. She was extremely incompetent, think Mihoshi or Chief Wiggum.

"So you are dismissed." said Jenny from the Block.

"Right!" said Jimmy.

He and the other member left the room.

"So during the plan do you think Anne will speak her mind?" said Jimmy.

"Hopefully, even if we fail and Anne tells her, it will be a success" said the other member.

"That's right, if Anne will tell her." said Jimmy.

Meanwhile they all headed for Dewford Island on the Pokemon, Mina, Smoochum and April rode on Dewgong, Maddie, Maggie and Beth rode Salamence, Deborah and Kia rode Dragonair, Megan rode Gyarados and Anne rode Crawdaunt.

"Look why isn't any riding Gyarados with me?" said Megan.

"No reason." said everyone else.

"Look there has to be a reason" said Megan

There were two, no one wanted to ride a Gyarados and no one wanted to ride with Megan as she tends to fun of everyone and its getting tiring.

"There isn't one." said everyone else.

"Tell the truth!" said Megan.

Meanwhile on the sub they caught sight of them.

"All right to the air when ready." said Jenny from the Block.

The sub began to play the song Jenny from the Block which was her trade mark.

Meanwhile everyone heard something.

"What that sound?" said Mina.

"It sounds like an awesomely bad song" said Megan.

"It's the song Jenny from the Block" said Anne.

The sub came up to the surface.

"Hello hello, remember me" said Jenny from the Block come from out the sub.

"I know you, your that Team Aqua member from before aren't you" said Deborah.

"That right, my name is Jenny from the Block!" said Jenny from the Block.

"Her name is Jennifer Lowis" said Anne.

"It is not! I refuse to accept that name! I love J-Lo so much, she is such a great actress and a wonderful singer…" said Jenny from the Block.

While she was talking about J-Lo, they left, the Pokemon swam and flew away.

"What's with her?" said Mina.

"The worst member of Team Aqua, she's the worst of the worse. And every single of her partners quit or asks to be resigned." said Anne.

"Wow and here I thought she was all though" said Deborah.

"She's like the Mihoshi of Team Aqua." said Mina.

"Mihoshi?" said Anne.

"Mihoshi from Tenchi Muyo, she brings down all her partners with the GP. If you are made her partner it might mean death to your career." said Mina.

"That Jennifer all right" said Anne.

While this was going on Jenny from the Block was still talking about J-Lo when she noticed that they were gone.

"Oh great how dare they do that." said Jenny from the Block.

She went back into the sub and took out a gun that shot out the ropes.

"Now I got you!" said Jenny from the Block taking aim.

Kia was laughing about how Jenny from the Block and Mihoshi were alike when an orange rope grabbed her.

"Huh? What this?" said Kia.

And she was pulled away.

Everyone turned around and saw Kia being pulled away by the orange rope.

"Is this her handy work?" said Mina.

"You bet!" said Anne.

"Looks like we have to transform" said Deborah.

Everyone else nodded. They transformed and Mina gave Smoochum to Maggie.

Jenny from the block was pulled Kia in. Not knowing she had the wrong girl.

"And now I have one of them, and that is all I need" said Jenny from the Block pulling her in.

She pulled in the "Pokemon Angel" and saw it wasn't one.

"Aim better." said Kia wit ha sweat drop.

"Who are you?" said Jenny from the Block.

"One of the two girls that are traveling with them!" said Kia.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" said Jenny from the Block.

"O…k" said Kia.

"You will not use her as bait or I will freeze your Power!" said Mina.

"You must have bad aim because you missed your target because of that I will Rock your world!" said Beth.

"You should not kidnap any one; the dragon will show you her rage!" said Maddie.

"I'm extremely angry you do this at sea, my wave will crush you!" said Megan.

"You have no idea how we are, I will root you out!" said April.

"You should not have done that, my Fire will burn you!" said Deborah.

"You have no idea how bad you are in Team Aqua, my darkness will consume you!" said Anne.

"What was that last one?" said Jenny from the Block.

"Well…" said Anne.

She tried not to say that she was the laughing stock of Team Aqua, so she deiced to point out one her other problems.

"No likes your nickname" said Anne.

"What it not true." said Jenny from the Block.

"Oh its true." said Jimmy coming out of the sub.

"What are you telling the truth?" said Jenny from the Block.

Both Anne and Jimmy nodded.

She ran into the sub crying. Jimmy unties Kia. And Deborah picked her up and put her on her back.

"Thanks." said Kia.

"No thank you, we finally get to here her call herself Jennifer. Even if we did fail at this mission everyone other member of Team Aqua will be happy, I owe all you one." said Jimmy.

"Really, okay." said Anne who was blushing a little.

"Well see you later hopefully not in a battle" said Jimmy who then went back into the sub.

Mina noticed she was blushing.

"What's that all about?" said Mina.

"Nothing" said Anne.

"Oh really?" said Mina.

"Really" said Anne.

She few back to where Maggie and the Pokemon were.

"It wasn't my imagination was it?" said Mina.

Later they got to Dewford Island.

"Boy that was kind of fun." said Anne.

"Well at least we won that round." said Mina.

Meanwhile Jenny from the Block was filing her report. She was on talking to the member via satellite.

"And so Anne told me how bad my nickname is" said Jenny from the Block.

"So I guess your changing right?" said the male member.

"Yes to J-Lo." said Jenny from the Block.

"That's even worse" said Jimmy to himself.

"Oh really any ways for the next mission I will take over" said her superior.

"All right J-Lo out" said J-Lo.

In a Team Aqua base the male member thought about something.

"Anne will regain her memories, hopefully she will rejoin after she remembers" he said to himself.

Next Time: It's Mina's 2nd gym battle. This time she's not alone in a battle for a badge, this time Matt and Peter are there wanting a badge as well... what will happen.


	12. Mina’s Second Gym Battle

Chapter 11: Mina's Second Gym Battle.

The day after Mina and the other got Dewford Island they all went to the gym. Of course there was another odd training session… this time the music was playing was Rock Lee's theme, she wore her leaf head bend around her waist this time.

"Yosh! The power youth is within all of you!" yelled Mina.

Sneasel, Dewgong and Smoochum were backed into a corner.

"Mina's scaring me…" said Dewgong.

"She scares all of us…" said Sneasel.

Later they were at the gym… however the gym leader Brawly. However he went out to go surfing… at least that's why everyone thought, he spoke in 1960's surfer dude... so no one understood him.

"You know lets go to the beach" said Mina.

"Sure" said Beth.

"Okay let's go" said Maggie.

"Thank god… we have to wait to for Mina to embarrass herself by acting like Rock Lee…" said Smoochum.

"Oh you should talk…" said Mina.

Smoochum sweatdroped, "Just please don't act like him during the match… please…" said Smoochum

It was Mina's turn to sweat drop.

After the awkwardness, they all went back to the Pokemon center and got their bathing suit, towels and other stuff you need you get at the beach. Some of them let their Pokemon but only a few. When they got there Mina, Beth, Smoochum and Larvitar they built a sandcastle, Megan and Azumarill played near the water and every one else sunbathed. Suddenly a big wave hit Megan.

"Oh man" said Megan.

"Whoa are you okay" said Brawly walking up with a Hariyama.

"I'm fine" said Megan extremely dizzy still on the ground.

"Megan you should be careful" said Mina who walked up.

"Oh, your one who challenged me today" said Brawly.

Mina nodded, "I know that you ether need a break or this training" said Mina.

Beth walking by of course she was blushing.

"Oh man" said Mina put her face into hand.

Larvitar knew what was going to happen so he started to cry. Beth noticed and ran over to him.

"Larvitar what's wrong." said Beth.

She began to cuddle him, both Brawly and Mina and stared at her. They went back to their conversation.

"Yeah you're right I use surfing to train, what a better then to play in nature" said Brawly.

"So what I want to battle now" said a voice behind Mina.

Mina turned around and saw Peter.

"Wassup! Look I want to battle now" said Peter.

Maggie show up where they were.

"Peter what are you doing?" said Maggie.

"Challenging the gym leader what else..." said Peter.

"You told me that you wanted talk to Mina about something this is a good opportunity…" said Maggie.

"I guess..." said Peter.

A few minutes later they went to an area covered by bushes.

"You know Mina about Anne…" said Peter.

"What about her" said Mina.

"You know we have a cousin named Anne that we share…" said Peter.

"Of course I know… I was closer to her than you were" said Mina.

"Don't remind me… when she was around you two were like sisters…" said Peter, "It's just that Anne… the one that's Dark Angel… she lost her memories… right?"

"Yes, remember we told you, why are you asking" said Mina.

"Well…" said Peter.

Meanwhile, Maggie, Megan, Beth, April and Smoochum were watching them though the bushes.

"How sweet" said April.

"I know my stomach is hurting because of it" said Megan.

Maggie hit her with a big paper fan.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit so hard." said Megan.

"Shh!" said Maggie.

"We already thought about that…" said Mina still in conversation.

"You did…" said Peter in a sweat drop.

"Me and Maggie… decided to wait and see what happens… after Anne and Anne might not be one in the same…" said Mina.

"You should have at least told me earlier…" said Peter angrily then decided to change the subject, "Hey it's been awhile catch any good Pokemon?"

"Well I just caught a Dewgong yesterday" said Mina.

"Cool, the other day I caught a Cloyster" said Peter.

"Couldn't help to catch an ice type huh?" said Mina.

Peter laughed, "I guess your right" he said.

"They're laughing now stomach really does hurt" said Megan.

All three girls hit her with big paper fans.

"Ow that really hurt" said Megan coming out of the bushes.

"Hey were you watching us" said Mina.

"Yes, why don't you kiss now" said Megan.

"It's not like that!" said Mina.

"Yeah why would I kiss her, she so uncute" said Peter.

"What!" said Mina.

A few minutes later Peter came out of the bushes holding his noise since it was bleeding.

"What happened?" said Maddie.

"Peter said the worst thing he could say to a girl" said Megan.

"Oh, she beat him up" said Anne.

"Yes that right, it was awesome" said Crawdaunt coming out nowhere.

"You always love to see Peter get hit, don't you?" said Megan.

"Sure do" said Crawdaunt.

"Why?" said Anne.

"See you later" said Crawdaunt who ran away.

"That was odd" said Anne.

The next day everyone including Peter and Matt went to the gym. Peter went first, Deborah cheer for Magby and Megan cheered for Cloyster which gave them strength to do it. Second was Matt's, Tyrouge pulled though and his second Pokemon a Snorunt gave it all it got, because of Mina cheered with all her heart.

"She didn't cheer for me" said Peter in a huff.

Finally it was Mina's battle, she tied her Leaf head band to her waist, "THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS WITHIN ME!" yelled Mina.

"Please Mina don't act like Rock Lee during your match…" said Smoochum.

Mina tied it to her fore forehead "I'm going to win! Believe it!" yelled Mina.

"Don't do Naruto…" said Smoochum.

The Leaf headband replaced her pink head band "I'll win this battle…" said Mina.

"I'm going to kick your butt!" yelled Inner Mina.

"Okay two things… 1. Don't act like Sakura… and 2. Since when do you have an inner Mina?" said Smoochum.

Mina tied her leaf head band to her arm, "This is so troublesome…" said Mina.

"Please don't act like Shikamaru…" said Smoochum.

It was once again tied to her fore head "Hn…" she said.

"Don't act like Sasuke…" said Smoochum.

The headband was now around her neck and she was blushing and didn't say anything.

"Don't act Hinata either…" said Smoochum.

It was now on her forehead "You can't escape destiny…" said Mina.

"… I thought you didn't like Neji… so why are you impersonating him?" said Smoochum.

She replaced her headband with on of the bandanas and wore it over her head, she was also eating a bag of chips.

"Please tell me this s the last one… because this getting old…" said Smoochum.

Mina now wore the headband over her left eye and was reading a book.

"I wish you were late for something… I would have loved to see an excuse… and please stop impersonating the Naruto cast…" said Smoochum.

Mina once again wore it over her forehead however… "Um… I can't think anything good for Tenten…" said Mina.

Smoochum anime fell, "At least it's over…" said Smoochum.

"What were you doing?" asked Brawly.

"Just having a little fun… just thought if I was too serious I would loose…" said Mina.

"I like your style…" said Brawly.

"It's just Mina being Mina…" sighed Smoochum.

"This a battle between Mina of Manla Town and Brawly of Dewford gym, this is a two on two battle with no time limit, when both of a trainers Pokemon is knocked out the winner is decide, now begin" said Referee.

"Go Machop!" said Brawly.

"Go! Dewgong" said Mina.

"Dewgong?" said Anne.

"Mina knows what she's doing" said Megan.

"Machop, use Karate Chop" said Brawly.

"Dewgong, use Ice Beam" said Mina.

Dewgong use its Ice Beam before Machop attacked and Machop froze.

"Machop is unable to battle, Mina is the winner" said the referee.

"No fair, Mina is a Poke…" said Peter but his mouth was shut by Maggie and Anne.

"Remember don't say that in public" said Maggie.

"Return Dewgong." Said Mina, "Go Smoochum"

"Right!" said Smoochum stepping up to the battle field.

"Interesting, go Hariyama." Said Brawly, "Use Knock Off"

"Dodge and use Confusion" said Mina.

Smoochum dodged that attack and did Confusion and Hariyama was knocked out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle Smoochum is the winner" said the referee.

Later, Matt and Peter were leavening the Island. While and the others were going to stay for a while.

"So you're going to stay here for a while?" said Matt.

"Yeah, there's a contest in Slateport in a few weeks, and April is competing, plus we're getting another member of group" said Mina.

"Remember the Manla festival is happening soon" said Peter.

"I know I'll be there" said Mina.

Matt and Peter left on a boat.

"The Manla festival?" said Anne.

"It's a festival with games and stuff, I have to go there to help out, its after the contest so you guys want to go?" said Mina.

"Of course" said Maggie who been there several times before.

"Sounds fun" said Maddie.

"Okay so we are there after the contest" said Mina.

"Manla festival huh? Why does that sound familial?" said Anne to herself.

Next Time: Mina has always thought there was a possibility that her cousin Anne and Anne AKA Dark Angel were one in the same... now the questions to Anne's past are reviled... is she Mina's long lost cousin or not... and if she's not who is her family?


	13. Anne’s Memories

Chapter: 12 Anne's Memories

It was a quiet night at the camp… everyone was asleep, including Anne… she was having an interesting dream.

(Dream Sequence)

A young girl who was 11 was playing at the Ruins of Oldale with her Corpfish, her name is Anne Maira. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She noticed something wrong, her house was on fire. She ran down to her nearby house with her Corpfish. She ran in and couldn't see anything because of the smoke.

"Corpfish, use Bubble Beam on this fire" said Anne.

The fire went out and she saw men holding her parents with ropes.

"Who are you?" said Anne.

"We're members of Team Magma, we have been waiting for you to return from your trip join us or we'll keep your parents" said one of men.

"No way" said Anne.

"Suit yourself" said the Man. They all left with Anne's parents.

Hours later Anne was sitting in her burnt out house with her Corpfish.

"I should call Officer Jenny, and move in with Aunt Kim or Aunt Crystal" said Anne to Corpfish.

"Or you can join us" said a man behind her.

"What?' said Anne.

"My name is Jonathan, if you join Team Aqua and you can get your parents back" said the man with black hair.

"Okay." said Anne.

Jonathan let a Pokemon out of its pokeball and suddenly everything went dark, she was all alone. Orange ropes from all around tied Anne. A mysterious woman with black hair, black wings and wore a dark blue robes appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" said Anne.

"I'm you" said the woman.

"What does that suppose mean?" said Anne.

The woman giggled, she touched the ropes and all but one disappeared.

"Um, what about the last one" said Anne.

"I'll get it" said Jonathan's voice.

The final rope disappeared and Anne felt pain as it was disappearing.

(End of Dream Sequence)

Anne woke up from the dream she was having, she looked around and saw that it was late at night and all her friends were asleep.

"What a strange dream, I always have dreams about memories from the past. That defiantly wasn't a memory" said Anne.

"No!" yelled Mina waking up from a nightmare she looked towards Smoochum "Thank god Smoochum did evolve and act like a…"

Anne stared at her "Um… never mind… don't want to loose the K+ rating…" said Mina.

"What was that about?" said Anne.

She put her head down and fell back to sleep.

The next morning everyone was awake, Maggie was getting ready to cook breakfast while everyone else was brushing their hair brushing their teeth, getting dressed or talking.

"I wonder why the kids in the Lucky Charms commercial don't try to steal his gold , if I were one of those kids I would steal his gold… thought I did read this weird One Piece fanfic where Nami was after his gold..." said Mina who was talking to April.

"Uh… Mina I need to talk to you" said Megan who just walked up.

A few minutes later Mina, Maggie and Megan were talking.

"What do you want to talk with us about" said Mina

"Don't be angry but I've been holding out on you guys about something" said Megan.

"What about?" said Mina.

"Well um…" said Megan.

Meanwhile Deborah was brushing her hair when a Combusken came out of the bushes.

"Oh wow, it's really you Fire Angel, can I ask you a question" said Combusken.

"Yeah what" said Deborah.

"Can I join you on your journey" said Combusken.

"Sure" said Deborah.

"Hey, oniichan, wait" said a Torchic who came out of the bushes.

"Too bad little sis, I'm going to be the one who gets to travel with her" said Combusken.

"Wow the fire Pokemon, just seem to love you" said Kia.

"She's cute, I would like to travel with her" said Combusken.

"But you already got dibs on Fire Angel" said Torchic.

"Oh man who I'm going to choose" said Combusken.

"I always wanted a Torchic" said Kia with a simile.

"I love to travel with you" said Torchic.

"Why couldn't I choose" said Combusken.

"I caught, a Combusken" said Deborah doing the V is victory sign.

"And I caught a Torchic" said Kia doing the V is victory sign.

"Kia you live in the Angel Shrine right, are you descended from the founder of it" said Deborah.

"Yep, don't tell them yet okay. I plan to tell the others at the same time as my parents" said Kia.

Back with Mina, Maggie and Megan, Mina and Maggie were surprised about what Megan told them.

"So Team Magma did that to Anne." said Maggie.

"And Anne's my cousin… I thought so" said Mina.

"And Peter's" said Maggie.

"Does that mean that Anne is also your cousin?" said Megan.

"No, Anne's father and Peter's mother were brother and sister, while my father and Peter father are brothers" said Maggie.

Mina was going though her backpack looking for something after piles of books, DVDs, Box sets, a DVD player, her TV and Satellite, Karaoke machine CDs, pokeballs, pokenav and her pokedex she found what she was looking for. A hand made Sailor Mercury plush doll.

"How can you fit all that in there?" said Maggie

"What's that?" said Megan looking at the doll

"Anne made this for me on my 3rh birthday, she came to town just for that occasion" said Mina.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Because Peter destroyed the gift she got for you: a Sailor Moon picture book" said Maggie.

"They made Sailor Moon picture books?" said Megan surprised.

"Yeah and that jerk destroyed it, any ways because of that Peter got a time out even though it was also his birthday" said Mina.

"Wait you have the same birthday" said Megan.

"Matt's too" said Maggie.

"Anyways she showed me how to sew and made the doll at the same time. It's my good luck charm…" said Mina.

"That's sweet…" said Megan.

"The sad part is…" said Mina but couldn't finish.

"Not too long after that got home to Oldale Town the disappeared" said Maggie.

"Wow, that's sad" said Megan.

They all came back after Mina put everything back into her backpack.

"Oh right I should back to breakfast" said Maggie.

They went back to where the others were. Mina walked over to Kia and Deborah.

"You guys seem happy" said Mina.

"Yeah, I caught a Torchic" said Kia.

"And I caught a Combusken" said Deborah.

"That's great" said Mina.

"Hey guys" said Maggie, "A bunch of Scythers are trying to attack me" said Maggie.

"Okay let's help" said Mina.

"Arcannine, Torchic come on out" said Kia.

"Ninetales, Combusken come on out" said Deborah.

"Here's your Pokemon" said Mina handing Maggie her pokeballs.

"Okay Missdreauvus come on out" said Maggie.

"Ninetales, Combusken…" said Deborah

"Arcannine, Torchic…" said Kia.

"Use your Flame Thrower" said Kia and Deborah.

The attack hit some of the Scythers.

"Missdreauvus use your Shadow Ball" said Maggie.

The attack hit the rest of the Scythers and all but one threw away. Maggie got one her pokeballs. And she threw it.

"Okay Pokeball go!" said Maggie.

The pokeball's indicator light lit up and few seconds later it stopped moving.

"Alright I caught a Scyther!" said Maggie doing the V is victory sign.

Later after they ate breakfast the walked for a little bit when they saw a beautiful lake with a waterfall.

"Oh wow, what a beautiful lake" said Mina.

"Why don't we hang out here" said Megan. Everyone else nodded.

They all put on their bathing suits let out all their Pokemon and ether swam or hung out on the shore.

While Megan was swimming she was pulled down into the water.

"Megan!" said Mina.

She came out of the water on the top of a Tentacruel.

"That was just a harmless joke, hey can I join you" said Tentacruel.

"Sure All right I caught a Tentacruel" said Megan doing the V is Victory sign.

Not too long later a Corsola came out of the water and asked "Rock Angel, Water Angel can I join one of you?"

"You only have one Pokemon while I have three, I'll let you take this" said Megan.

"Thanks. All right I caught a Corsola!" said Beth doing the V is for Victory sign.

Anne was sunbathing. She couldn't shake off the dream she had the night before.

Meanwhile the male of Team Aqua was watching them, that member was Jonathan. He was the member who was recruited Anne when she was just 11.

"Send this note to Anne." said Jonathan to his Hypno.

Back with the others Mina asked Anne "Would you like to volleyball with us"

"No thanks" said Anne.

Suddenly the note flew in Anne's face.

She took it and read it.

It said "Dear Anne, it's been a long time. Meet me 50 yards away to the west alone. If you bring any other Angel or that creepy psychic girl something bad will happen to them. You may bring as many dark Pokemon. From Jonathan."

"I have to go. Can I borrow Sneasel?" said Anne.

"Sure" said Mina.

"Got to go" said Anne.

She left with Crawdaunt and Sneasel. Not too long later Anne was alone in the woods.

"Hello Anne" said Jonathan.

"Jonathan! What do you want to talk about" said Anne.

"Just to help you" said Jonathan.

"What?" said Anne.

Suddenly the orange rope came and grabbed from all around.

"Remember" said Jonathan "Remember what Team Magma did"

Anne began to remember, the dream that she had the night before as of the events. Team Magma kidnapped Anne's parents and they burned her house down. But that wasn't all, she now realized what happened Jonathan used his Hypno on her, to make her forget, to make her do what Team Aqua wanted her to do.

An Umbreon came out of the bushes and cut the ropes with its teeth.

"Anne!" said Sneasel and Crawdaunt.

Back with Mina and the others Mina and Megan felt something was wrong.

"Mina… what's wrong?" asked Smoochum

"I think we should go" said Mina

"We'll be right back" said Megan, then she said "Maddie can I borrow Kingdra and Beth can I borrow Corsola"

"Sure" said Beth and Maddie.

Both girls left with all the Pokemon.

Meanwhile Anne was on her knees in shock.

"If you join up again you can get your parents if they are still alive" said Jonathan.

"No, what you did was much worse you used your Pokemon to hypnotize me. That's just disgusting" said Anne.

"Well if you join you we won't harm the other Pokemon Angels, because they are the only ones you have left" said Jonathan.

"Oh no she doesn't she has people who care and worry if she's okay everyday" said a voice.

The both looked up and saw Megan and Mina in their angel forms.

"How dare you make a family worry for the 6 years for that I will freeze your power!" said Mina scolding Jonathan.

"To make a young child do things that she would never do, my wave will crush you!" said Megan scolding Jonathan.

Anne realized something she has two cousins from Manla Town, Mina and Peter, that Mina is her cousin.

"Blizzard!" attacked Mina.

A snow storm blew all around and when it settled Mina and Megan were on the ground.

Megan looked like she was going battle him and Mina was tending to Anne. All their Pokemon were all around Jonathan too.

"Anne, are you okay?" said Mina.

"I'm okay." said Anne.

Anne got up and Sneasel, Crawdaunt and Umbreon started to glow black.

"Anne?" said Megan.

Anne began to transform.

"Anne don't you'll exhaust yourself" said Mina.

She changed to Angel form and all the dark Pokemon that were glowing strange beams of light came out of them and into Anne.

"How dare you do this to me, Dark Moonlight Laser" said Anne as a black beam of light came out hands.

"Wow" said Mina.

"I know" said Megan.

Jonathan was hit by the beam, he wasn't hurt that bad.

"Hmm, a power attack, an attack that each Angel has." said Jonathan.

A helicopter came by with the Team Aqua symbol.

"I'll be back Anne you can make sure of that" said Jonathan.

Jonathan went into the helicopter. Anne fell to her knees and detransformed.

"Anne, are you okay?" said Megan who detransformed.

"Yeah but I think I'm too weak to walk back" said Anne.

"Here, you can piggy back me" said Mina still in Angel form.

"Thanks" said Anne.

"Um but first, may I join you your journey Dark Angel" said Umbreon.

"Sure I caught an Umbreon!" said Anne doing the V is for Victory sign.

"Funny, you can catch a Pokemon yet you can't walk back" said Megan who changed back.

Mina hit her with a big paper fan.

"Not cool" said Mina.

Not too later while they were walking back.

"Mina, do you have a cousin who's missing?" said Anne.

"I do, I told you that and I know you are her… I always thought you were… but I never told you… because a part of always knew… I'm glad you are…" said Mina who seemed like she was about to cry.

"You knew?" said Anne.

"She sure did… I didn't even have to tell her…" said Megan.

"I told Megan, I knew it would be best for you not to know 'till you remember. I hope you're not mad at me" said Crawdaunt.

"No that's fine, Mina there was something familial about you that I couldn't put my finger on. Now I know you're my favorite cousin" said Anne.

"I would say that you were flattering me, but he did destroyed the present you gave me, and kicked Crawdaunt when it was a Corpfish and…" said Mina

"That's why I always like to see him in pain. Mwa Ha hah!" said Crawdaunt.

Megan and Anne stared at the crawfish like Pokemon laugh evilly with sweat drops.

They got back to the lake and all the others were suspired to what they found.

"What happened?" said Maddie.

"Anne you look tired" said Kia.

"Mina's in Angel form I wonder why." said April.

"There must have been a fight with Team Aqua" said Maggie.

"Yes there was" said Megan.

Anne got off of Mina's back and Mina detransformed.

"We need to talk" said Mina.

Meanwhile with Jonathan he was talking to his superior.

"So she regained her memories yet she did not rejoin?" said the man on the phone.

"Yes and she used Dark Moonlight Laser" said Jonathan.

"What? Due to these circumstances I will have to demote you." said the superior

"What?" said Jonathan.

"Not only that I'm afraid you are going to have to work with J-Lo" said the Superior.

Jonathan hung up the phone.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Jonathan at the top of his lungs.

Ash, May, Max Brock and Pikachu were in forest many miles away from the helicopter.

"Did you hear something?" said May.

"I don't think so" said Ash.

Meanwhile back with the others Anne was about to tell the story about what happened.

"Seven years ago my family just came back from a birthday party for my two cousins and another kid who lived in the same town, while my parents unpacked I want to play with Crawdaunt who was a Corpfish. While I was playing Team Magma came and burned the house down. I saw it and I put it out" said Anne

"Ahem!" said Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt and I put it out. Team Magma also kidnapped my parents. Hours later Jonathan recruited me into Team Aqua. Not only that he has a Hypno and hypnotized me. He made me forget all my memories of my family and my past. But after I awakened all of Hypno's affect on me was slowly waning. Please help me find my parents" said Anne.

"Of course" said Deborah.

"It's important too" said Kia.

"Wait, shouldn't we contact your cousins or their parents" said April.

"Oh we don't need to do that, both of her cousins know and one her cousin's cousins" said Megan.

Maddie thought for a second and said "Mina and Peter."

"Yep," said Maggie.

"Oh Anne I have still have this" said Mina holding out her Sailor Mercury doll.

"You still have it" said Anne very happily.

"It's my good luck charm. It helps me with a lot of things" said Mina.

"You for some reason while you were there I sensed some strange power" said Maddie.

"I did too" said Beth.

"Did one of you do a power attack?" said Deborah.

"Power Attack?" said everyone but Kia.

Mina got her book out and began read. "The power attacks are attacks that no Pokemon can use, though it uses the Pokemon's love the Angel and turns it to her energy."

"So then that's what she did." said Megan.

"You mean she used the Dark Moonlight Laser" said Kia.

"So that's the attack I used." said Anne

"Mina's is Ice Snow Wind, Megan's is Water Fall Blast, April's is Grass Flower Blizzard, Deborah's is Fire Burn Storm, Maddie's is Dragon Rage Supreme and Beth's is Rock Hard Crash." said Kia.

"You're less like Kagome then I thought" said Mina.

"Mina… Well any ways the more Pokemon of the type more powerful the attack, it could have been stronger" said Kia.

"If so that would have killed him" said Megan.

"I didn't want him die, I just wanted him to suffer" said Anne.

"For some reason I have a feeling that he is…" said Deborah.

Mina, looked at Anne and smiled.

"Mina… I'm glad Anne… is your cousin…" said Smoochum.

"I know… I finally have closure… well mostly…" said Mina, "We need to rescue her parents now… but at least I solved that mystery… that plagued me for the last 7 years…" she thought.

Next Time: April begins to train for the next Pokemon Contest... with a new Pokemon and a new or should it be old friend joining the group. Meanwhile Jimmy reappears as an informant to the police... and he and Anne begin to date! However J-Lo and Jonathan show up... what's going to happen...

A/N: That One Piece fanfic that Mina mentions does exist, it's called They're After me Lucky Charms and I wrote so if you're a One Piece fanfic and you haven't read it check it out...


	14. True Friendship and True Love

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I don't know why but I haven't been updating this... even though this would be easy to update... and it has nothing to do with Pokemon Sue of the Day (or so)! (you haven't even read the chapters of I'm in One Piece! Read the other chapters!) Anyways I plan to update whenever I can't update other fics... so enjoy...

Chapter 13: True Friendship and True Love.

Maya was waiting for April and the others, she had a present for her to say I'm sorry for all those years, mean while Jimmy a member of Team Aqua who was the members of J-Lo's crew recently became an informant for the police, he was in Slateport hoping to make a deal with Anne. Jimmy was always in love with Anne, and her recently found out that Team Aqua using her for the own purposes. He decided to betray Team Aqua and help out Anne the police. He would do anything for Anne. He loves her that much.

With Mina and the rest, they were having a conversation about Anne while on their Pokemon to Slateport.

"I still can't believe you guys are cousins" said Megan on her Gyarados, who was the only one

"You say that every day for the past two days" said Mina on her Dewgong who was riding with Maggie and Smoochum.

"I know it is unbelievable, I'm so sorry what I did you…" said Anne who ridding her Crawdaunt.

"Old news" said Smoochum even though no one could understand her.

"What I want to do is find Aunt Kay and Uncle Cal" said Mina.

"Yeah, if they are alive" said Kia who was riding on Salamence with April and Maddie.

"Hopefully they are" said Beth who was riding Dragonair with Deborah.

"With, all of us helping we will find out" said Maggie.

"Right" said Anne.

"Here we are Slateport City" said Mina.

"Who wants to bet my parents bragged about me?" said April.

"That's a funny joke" said Beth.

"No I'm not joking, I come from Arukas Town, it's a town big on the legend of the Pokemon Angels, in particular me." said April.

"So you told your parents" said Kia.

"Yes I did. And I think they bragged to everyone in town." said April.

They got to the beach many people ran away in terror because of Megan's Gyarados.

"Ahhhh! Gyarados!" said many people on the beach.

Mina, Maddie, Megan and Anne returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"Why does that always happen?" said Megan.

"I don't know maybe because your train a Gyarados!" said Deborah.

The part of the city near the beach. Maya was there holding her gift. She ran to them.

"April!" said Maya, "Or should I say Grass Angel"

"Knew it, they bragged didn't they" said April.

"Yep, hey I got this for you" said Maya showing her a Roseila egg.

"What is it?" said April.

"It's a Roseila egg" said Mina.

"How do you that?" said Maya.

"You got that Manla Town right?" said Mina.

"Yeah you've been there?" said Maya.

"Mina Koki" said Mina.

"Koki? As in Koki Eggs?" said Maya.

"That's right, I'm their daughter" said Mina.

"Cool," said Maya.

"Thanks." said April

"Anne" said a voice.

Everyone turned around. It was Jimmy of Team Aqua, he wasn't' wearing his uniform though.

"Trying to trick us are you?" said Maddie.

"I don't think so, didn't he said he owes her one" said Mina

"That's right, he's just became an informant of Team Aqua" said Officer Jenny who was with him.

"Jimmy, I can't believe it." said Anne.

"You caught weren't you" said Mina.

"No he came on his free will, he told me he's in on the mysterious Project Angel, he be a great help to the force" said Officer Jenny then she left.

There was a moment of silence. The wind blew almost romantically.

"So you heard" said Anne blushing.

"Yes, about how erased your memories, that was so awful some of those in Project actually transferred to other projects and some members even quit they were so disgusted." said Jimmy also blushing.

"And you became an informant" said Anne.

"I'd do any thing for you" said Jimmy.

Anne began to blush heavily.

That night they were all in the Pokemon center.

Maya, April, Mina, Maggie and Smoochum shard the same room.

"So what going on?" said Maya.

"It's a long story" said Mina.

"Please I want to hear it" said Maya.

"Okay, Anne lived with her family in Oldale Town. After she came from her cousins Birthday party in a different town her parents were kidnapped by Team Magma. A member of Team Aqua named Jonathan erased her memories of her past, she did not remember her family, her friends even her last name. For years she did not even realize this. She was assigned to find and kidnapped the Pokemon Angels not realizing that she is one too. She helped out Beth, Maddie and Megan awaken. We found out that she is the Dark Angel about the time Maddie awakened. One day not too long after April awakened Anne awakened and quit Team Aqua. For a while Anne had amnesia that she wanted to find out. Not too long she remembered. Now not only are trying to find the chosen one and the other Pokemon Angles, we are trying to find out what happened to her parents." said Mina.

"Oh that's awful, does any one of her family know that she's okay after been missing for years?" said Maya.

"Well her cousins who she went to their Birthday parties right before. As well as one of her cousin's cousin" said Maggie.

"Really, how did they find out" said Maya.

April giggled, "Mina is one of Anne's cousins and Mina's rival Peter, is both Anne and Maggie's cousin" she said taking care of her egg.

"Oh that's nice that you found out" said Maya.

"I know," said Mina.

"So if Anne didn't have a hand helping you two and Deborah" said Maya.

"Well another member of Team Aqua did with Deborah, while with April and me it was this trio of thieves known as Team Rocket" said Mina.

"Team Rockhead is more like it…" said Smoochum even though no one could understand her.

"Yeah they are pretty bad they tend to be thrown hundreds of feet in the air every single time they try to do something, they follow a group of Trainers, one of them has a Pikachu and they are after it." said Maggie.

"Beth's boyfriend is one of them" said Mina.

"Oh wow." said Maya.

Meanwhile Anne and Maddie were sharing their room.

"So you like this guy right?" said Maddie.

"Yes, he's always been there for me" said Anne.

"Oh really" said Maddie.

"Are you gossiping" said Anne.

"I guess so" said Maddie.

"Wow you sure have been hanging out with the others a lot." said Anne.

"What just because I'm a Pokemon Master, I can't gossip?" said Maddie.

"You're right" said Anne.

"So then what about him?" said Maddie.

"He was always a nice guy, always kind and gentle around me, he told me about how is family that his family is poor and he wanted to join one of the Teams to make money for them, I'm glad he did this in a way, he is just not the person to be in Teams" said Anne.

"How sweet" said Maddie.

The next day they ate breakfast in the Pokemon center.

"Hey in few days is the Pokemon contest, if you want to practice I'll help you" said Maya to April.

"You're not entering?" said Mina.

"No, I already won this contest before, so there is no reason to" said Maya holding up her Ribbon.

"Oh wow" said Mina.

"I also need practice, I recently caught a Caterpie, and I need to practice with it." said Maya.

"I have to go now" said Anne.

"You have date?" said Megan.

The nearest person who was Maggie near Megan took out her fan and hit her.

"Kind of" said Anne blushing and she left.

"Why did you that to me Maggie?" said Megan.

"Out of habit" said Maggie with a shrug.

"Where did she get that fan?" said Maya.

"Mina made them, she'll make one for you soon, Megan often says rude things and we use them as punishment" said April.

Not too long later Anne met Jimmy by the beach.

"Hey" she said Blushing.

"Hi" said he said also blushing.

They went for a walk on the beach.

"So I was wondering do you know how to contact your relatives" said Jimmy.

"No, Mina is my cousin" said Anne.

"Mina is the youngest in your group right?" said Jimmy.

"And she's also Ice Angel" said Anne.

"So I guess it runs in the Family" said Jimmy.

"She still hasn't told her parents about who she really is, so I don't think she's told them yet." said Anne.

"Oh but, at least one of your relatives know" said Jimmy, "I was wondering, what about your other friends?"

"Oh the other Angels or my others friends?" said Anne.

"Both" said Jimmy.

"Okay, Beth falls in love with every cute guy she sees but she also has a boy friend, Maddie is the opposite of her rep and is kind. Megan is rude and obnoxious but she's okay and you can tell she's has a pure heart. April, she's just a nice person, she very kind and she loves flowers, Deborah is a strange she's knows every legend and is very smart. Maggie is a very sweet girl, she's been Mina's friend for such a long time, and she hasn't changed a bit. Kia is a little mean at times but she's a very nice person. And Maya, she just joined us yesterday, she's been friends with April for years" said Anne.

"I was wondering, do you like me" said Jimmy,

"You mean in that way?" said Anne.

"Yes…" said Jimmy.

"That was my answer" said Anne blushing.

"Really" said Jimmy.

Anne kissed him on the cheek. Jimmy began to blush.

Meanwhile April and Maya began their practice battle.

"I'm going to make this an awesome battle." said April.

"Okay." said Maya.

"This is a mock contest battle, one Pokemon will be use and begin with a time limit of 5 minutes" said Maddie.

"Because April is a coordinator she can control her power, and because of that this going to be a good battle." said Mina.

"You can do it April." said Kia.

"Go Bellosom" said April.

"Go Caterpie" said Maya.

"Use Sweet Smell" said April.

Caterpie smelled the smell and didn't movie

"Use Tackle" said April.

"Caterpie, doge it" said Maya,

Bellossom attack hit. Caterpie could still battle.

"Caterpie use string shot!" said Maya.

Caterpie's attack hit Bellosom was like a mummy. April turned up her power for bit so that Bellosom could break though. She turned down the power again.

"Bellosom use poison powder!" said April.

"Caterpie, dodge and use tackle." said Maya.

Caterpie dodged the attack then it hit Bellosom.

"Bellosom use Solar Beam!" said April.

Bellosom's attack hit and April won.

"Caterpie is knocked out April is the winner!" said Maddie.

"Sorry" said April.

"That's okay," said Maya.

"How nice" said Mina.

Maya's Caterpie began to glow.

"Oh wow" said Maddie.

Caterpie evolved into Medapod.

"All right" said Maya.

"That's so cool" said Maggie.

Just then April's Egg began to glow.

"April, your egg is hatching." said Mina.

"Really can you help me" said April.

"Okay, first carefully take out of the case." said Mina.

"Okay" said April.

"I have this." said Mina taking out a piece of fabric.

April carefully put it in to the fabric.

And so the waited for them it to hatch, so they began to talk.

"Mina I was wondering what happens to the eggs that hatch before they are bought" said Maddie.

"We keep the Pokemon, so that they can be happy and make friends with the other Pokemon. Half the eggs are raised from the eggs laded from out Pokemon, the other half are sent form the different Pokemon leagues in case the Pokemon the are laying are not the Pokemon they want" said Mina.

"What?" said Megan.

"See all the different leagues have special Pokemon mating spots, sometimes they find Pokemon eggs that are not of the Pokemon for begging trainers" said Mina

"Like for this league, Treeko, Torchic and Mudkip" said Maggie.

"Oh I get it" said April.

"Usually the eggs we get from the Pokemon Leagues are grass, water and fire types" said Mina, "We have every type of Pokemon, well not all but most Pokemon from ghost to psychic, from dark to steel we have every single type"

"Cool" said Kia.

"Don't you think it's kind of wrong… to sell eggs?" asked Maddie, "After all you shouldn't make money off of Pokemon…"

"Well my family has been doing for generations… it was found on the belief that if you raise an egg with all your heart will form an extremely strong bond…" said Mina.

"I understand now…" said Maddie.

Suddenly the egg changes shape.

"What happening?" said Deborah.

"Its hatching" said Maggie.

It stopped glowing. And it complies hatched into a Roseila.

"Oh my goodness, it you!" said Roseila jumping onto April.

"Looks like it found out" said Mina.

"Grass Angel saw me hatch. I'm so happy" said Roseila.

"I'm glade your happy" said April.

"Uhhh… who is April talking to?" said Maya.

"She can understand all grass types" said Maddie.

"I wish some one can translate my Pokemon" said Maya.

"I can do it, Vulpix only though" said Deborah.

"Okay that's fine" said Maya, "Come on out Vulpix"

Vulpix came out its pokeball.

"Oh finally! You finally join April. I know how bad it hurt you to make fun of her and you are best friends. I'm happy you finally are going to travel with her" said Vulpix.

"Well what did it say?" said Maya and Deborah translated.

"Oh you knew I felt how sweet" said Maya.

"Oh, Grass Angel, will you be my mommy" said Roseila.

"Okay" said April.

Later at dinner, Mina noticed that Anne seemed really happy.

"Oh so you kissed" said Mina.

"Well…" said Anne.

"You didn't you" said April.

Anne began to blush.

"I guess your lucky Megan didn't follow you, she would have made a rude remark" said Deborah.

"Hey!" said Megan.

Everyone began to laugh.

"To bad he's going away tomorrow," said Anne.

"Too bad, maybe you will meet later" said Mina.

"We already thought ahead" said Anne.

Later they were in her rooms again.

"Love, I envy her" said April.

"I know first Beth and now Anne" said Maggie.

"So maybe we will get boyfriends too" said Mina who began to blush.

"What's with her?' said Maya.

"She likes a boy from her home town, named Matt." said April.

"You'll meet him when we go to Manla Town." said Maggie.

"So Mina are you going to tell your parents?" said Maya.

"Yes, we're heading to Manla town soon any ways" said Mina.

"I heard that there was going to be a there festival soon" said Maya.

"So you want to go?" said April.

"Of course" said Maya.

The next day Jimmy left and Anne went to go say bye to him. He was leaving on a boat.

"If you can, come to the Manla Festival, okay" said Anne.

"I'll try" said Jimmy, and he left on a boat.

As she watched the boat leave she sighed.

She walked around town when suddenly she felt something touch her leg and felt weak. She looked behind her and saw an orange rope.

"Oh no!" said Anne.

"That's right it me" said J-Lo

"And me too" said Jonathan who was extremely depressed.

"Oh Jenny from the Block and Jonathan" said Anne.

"That's no longer my name, its J-Lo now" said J-Lo.

"But that's even worse" thought Anne with a sweat drop.

"Thanks a lot" said Jonathan.

"What?" said Anne.

"Because you didn't join back up I was demoted" said Jonathan.

"And assigned to work with J-Lo, why didn't you quit" said Anne knowing that any member of Team Aqua would rather quit then work with J-Lo.

"He wouldn't quit, when I'm his partner" said J-Lo

"Oh I see, you have a thing for" said Anne.

"Any ways, you have no family your parents are probably dead, ether you join up again or we take you by force" said J-Lo.

"You didn't hear Mina's speech correctly didn't you." said Anne with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile, April, Maya, Mina, Maddie and Deborah were eating ice cream and walking not too far away. Mina began to sense something.

"I think Anne's in trouble." said Mina

Sneasel came out it Pokeball.

"That's right" said Sneasel.

"So do you think Team Aqua is involved" said April.

"I think so" said Maddie.

"Come on lets transform" said Mina.

They transformed.

"Wow" said Maya.

"Okay, can I borrow Vulpix?" said Deborah.

"Right" said Maya.

Everyone let out their Pokemon.

All the Pokemon Angels and their Pokemon surrounded J-Lo and Jonathan.

"Guys" said Anne.

"To trick someone is not right, I will root you out." said April scolding them.

"How dare you do, my fire will burn you!" said Deborah scolding them.

"To use one's loneness for your proposes, the Dragon will show you her rage" said Maddie scolding them.

"To think someone's family is nonexistent is not right I will freeze your power" said Mina scolding them.

"So I see one of those 4 Pokemon Angels is your relatives. Which one, Maddie is famous, so I doubt it" said J-Lo.

"Did you just refer to me by my given name?" said Maddie.

"Yes I did, in fact I know I'm after you but can I have your autograph?" said J-Lo.

Everyone sweatdroped as they stared at J-Lo.

"Just admit it, you have a thing for her" said Anne.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Jonathan.

Sneasel cut the rope. Both Crawdaunt and Umbreon came out of its pokeballs. All three began to glow. And Anne transformed.

"No way" said Mina.

"Now leave, I can use my power attack" said Anne.

"Let's go, Anne, may be the most dangerous Pokemon Angel of them all" said Jonathan.

"But I want my autograph" said J-Lo.

"Come on lets go" said Jonathan holding J-Lo's arm.

Both ran away.

"Looks like he likes her" said Anne who detransformed.

"Why are you better?" said Mina.

"I don't know" said Anne.

Later in the Pokemon center Kia was thinking.

"I got it, because Anne can use her power attacks, all Dark Pokemon lend her their power which counterattacks the energy wave" said Kia.

"So we still need to learn our power attacks, other wise we may get captured." said Maddie.

"Anne is the only who can do so, she's okay" said Kia.

"She's lucky" said Megan.

"I calculated whose attack will be strong; Beth is the weakest since we only have two rock Pokemon in entire group. Anne, Mina and Maddie are the follow since our group only have three dragon, dark and ice each, followed by April since we have grass type Pokemon, Deborah is the second strongest with 5 fire Pokemon in our group, it helps that Kia, is a fire type trainer and Megan is the strongest with a total of 6 water Pokemon in out group. If we find Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Poison, Bug and Fighting Angel are awakened soon then our Pokemon will help them." said Maggie.

"Thanks for those stats" said Mina.

"Let's just hope they don't attack soon" said April.

A few days later, April won her contest and every one headed to Manla Town.

Next Time: Mina and the rest head to Manla Town... how will Mina's parents take the news? And how will they feel about Anne? Find out next time...


	15. Mina’s Journey Home

Chapter: 14 Mina's Journey Home

Everyone headed to a hill. At the edge of Manla Town. They got to the top of a hill and saw a small town surrounded by fields full of Pokemon.

"Pretty" said April.

"It's been a while…" said Anne.

Mina was thinking about how she will tell her parents.

"Mina, are you thinking about how to tell your parents?" said Maggie.

"Yeah" said Mina.

"Don't worry Mina… I'm sure they won't mind…" said Smoochum.

"Well I guess you should tell them that Anne and her family has been on a Pokemon Journey…" said a voice.

Mina turned around, and saw Peter.

"That is if she is our cousin" said Peter.

Crawdaunt came out its Pokeball and began to beat Peter.

"Peter… this is divine punishment for being mean to Mina and Crawdaunt when it was a Corpfish" said Anne.

"Then you are…" said Peter.

"The truth is horrible about what happened, and we will tell you later when we see Mina's parents." said April.

"Mina!" said a voice.

Mina turned around and saw Matt.

"Matt!" said Mina blushing.

"Oh that's Matt" said Maya.

"Who's this?" said Matt.

"Maya Kiki" said Maya.

"She kind of looks like that girl from one the anime you like" said Peter.

"Cardcaptor Sakura" said Maggie.

"Yeah, that whiney girl" said Peter.

"Let's go down to town" said Maya.

They entered town and saw some people building a giant brown egg.

"What is that?" said Megan.

"The festival symbol, this it's a Swinub egg" said Mina.

"Every year it's a different Pokemon egg" said Maggie.

"What a strange tradition" said Megan.

Mina hit her with a big paper fan.

"Don't belittle our traditions!" yelled Mina.

They got to Mina's house. While peter got his parents. Mina opened her house door.

"I'm home Mom!" she said.

"Honey it's been while" said her mother.

"Hi Mina, your home" said her father holding an egg, "And it good your healthy Smoochum…"

"Thanks!" said Smoochum even though Mina was the only who could understand her.

"Oh so I see you have a lot of friends introduce them to us" said her mother.

"You know, Maggie, this Beth Tiuion" said Mina.

"Hello there" said Beth.

"This is Megan Kathi" said Mina

"Hi" said Megan.

"This is Deborah Odison" said Mina.

"Please to meet you" said Deborah

"This is April Tyson" said Mina.

"Hiya" said April

"This is Maya Kiki" said Mina.

"You bought a Roseila egg for a friend a few weeks ago." said Mina's father.

"Do want to see it?" said April.

"You're the trainer?" said Mina's father.

"Yes come on out Roseila" said April.

Roseila came out while doing a small dance that April taught it.

"You raised it very well, it looks very happy and healthy" said Mina's father.

"This is Kia Maxiop" said Mina.

"Hello" said Kia.

"This is Maddie Ricker" said Mina.

"Wow you're traveling with a Pokemon master" said Mina's father.

"And this is…" said Mina.

Both Mina's parents looked at Anne.

"Could it be?" said Mina's mother.

"Well we are here, and we didn't want to miss the fun" said Peter who was with Matt and his parents.

"Behave your self." said Peter's father.

"Oh my" said Peter's mother.

"I have something to tell that is very big" said Mina.

Not too long later everyone was sitting down in the living room.

"This may sound unbelievable, but I'm a Pokemon Angel" said Mina.

"Yeah right… you need to take a trip to the happy hotel!" said Peter.

Maggie, Anne, Mina and Smoochum glared at him.

"Honey I know you're obsessed with the Legend but…" said Mina's mother.

While she was talking Mina transformed. Those who didn't know jumped in surprise

"Never mind" said Mina's mother.

"Most of my traveling companions are Pokemon Angels." said Mina.

"Except for me, Kia and Maya" said Maggie.

"Even Anne?" said Peter's mom.

Anne nodded.

"Anne what happened?" said Mina's mother.

"Team Magma some how found out about me, and kidnapped…" said Anne.

"Kay…" said Mina's mother.

"Cal…" said Peter's mother.

"They torched the house Corpfish put out the flames but we were too late, a member of Team Aqua tricked me into joining and he erased my memories. Fortunately enough I found out that I am the Dark Angel then I quit. Not too long ago I regained my memories. I'm unsure if they are alive, but everyone vowed to help me find them" said Anne who began to cry.

Mina's mother went to hug her.

"I hope you find them." said Mina's mother.

"Thank you" said Anne.

Mina detransformed.

"Hey I'd like to see how you guys raised your Pokemon" said Mina's father.

Matt and Peter let out their Pokemon.

"Magby looks happy, though he looks like he's been getting beaten up outside of the usual Pokemon battle." said Mina father examining Peter's Magby.

"You got that right" said Deborah.

"Tyrouge look like he's been trained well and is in tip top shape" said Mina's father examining Matt's Tyrouge.

"Thanks" said Matt.

"And Smoochum is very happy and is the best shape I've ever seen in a Pokemon, Mina are you the Ice Angel or Psychic Angel?" said Mina's father giving a better examination of Smoochum than earlier.

Mina looked at her father as if he said something extremely stupid... everyone knew that she loved Ice Types…

"Okay, never mind" he said.

"Do you want to see mine?" said Anne.

"Sure I want to see how Corpfish has gone though the years after all he did hatch from an egg I gave you" said Mina's father.

She let out Crawdaunt and was very happy.

"Wow, is it became a Crawdaunt. That's good. He's happy, Are you the Dark Angel or Water Angel?" said Mina's Father.

Anne looked at her Uncle like he something extremely stupid…. Everyone knew that she loved Dark Types.

"Okay, never mind" said Mina's father.

Crawdaunt began to beat up Peter. Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"Why is Crawdaunt beating him up?" said Mina's mother.

"I remember Peter used to kick it a lot" said Mina's father.

That night they were trying some yukata that Mina made for them while they were in Slateport.

"Wow you're so good at sewing" said Maya.

"Well that's because I'm a cosplayer" said Mina.

"Cosplay?" said Maya.

Mina took out various pictures of people dressed as their favorite anime characters.

"Oh cool." said Maya.

"These are so cute" said April.

Not too long later they were watching TV in particular one of Mina's anime DVDs.

"Is it me, or is there too much… cleavage on this show?" said Maddie.

"Its called fan service" said Mina.

"Okaay" said Maddie with a sweat drop.

"Mina is hasn't changed" said Anne who was talking to her aunt.

"I know, she's always been mature for her age in some ways and normal in others." said Mina's mother.

"Aunt Crystal. Did you guys think we were dead" said Anne.

"We were never sure. We gave out hope that you were alive, we were never sure." said Mina's mother, "At least you're alive, and that is matters right now"

"Thanks" said Anne.

Next Time: It's time for the Manla Festival... and Team Aqua shows up! What will happen?


	16. Manla Festival

Chapter: 15 Manla Festival

Two nights later everyone was enjoying the festival that is except for Mina, Smoochum, Anne, Maggie, Matt and Peter who had to work stalls.

"Great I'm stuck running this" said Anne who was running the shooting gallery with Mina.

"Well you do have admit, dad was pretty sneaky" said Mina.

"Why did he have to stuck us…" said Smoochum.

"Too bad for you two." said Maddie who came up with Kia.

"Can I have a free try" said Beth.

"No," said Mina.

"Oh well" said Beth.

"How about me?" said a voice.

Anne turned around and it was Jimmy. In plain clothes so no one would he was a Team Aqua member.

"I'm sorry, but my Aunt is running this booth, so I can't" said Anne.

"That's okay, when will you be done?" said Jimmy.

"In a half hour" said Anne.

"See you later" said Jimmy.

A half hour later everyone was done so they can enjoy the festival. Mina and Smoochum were trying to get Maggie to do something… but Maggie was tired from working at her uncle's stall and tried to sleep on a bench.

"Come on Maggie let's do something" said Mina.

"Later" said Maggie who trying to sleep on a bench.

"Maggie, get up" said Mina.

Maggie wouldn't get up, so Mina got some food while Smoochum stayed with Maggie a minute later Mina came back with Takoyaki.

"Takoyaki?" said Mina.

"Food!" said Maggie.

"Come on, lets walk around" said Mina.

Maggie sighed and said "Fine"

Mina and the others didn't know that J-Lo and Jonathan were there too. They were watching Anne and Jimmy.

"Anne is dating Jimmy!" said J-Lo.

"So, he may still be a member of Team Aqua but he is one of the ones who was disgusted about how Team Aqua treated Anne, I'm surprised he didn't leave" said Jonathan who did not know that Jimmy was an informant.

"Still I don't like it" said J-Lo.

"What you like him?" said Jonathan with a sweat drop.

J-Lo began to blush "Well…" she said.

Jonathan sighed, Anne was right he did have a thing for her; it is why he didn't quit.

"We should find out where one is who isn't Anne" said Jonathan.

Meanwhile Kia, Deborah and Megan were all together in a group.

"It nice to visit another festival" said Kia.

"Oh yeah because your shrine had a lot of festivals right?" said Megan.

"Yeah" said Kia.

For some reason both Megan and Deborah collapsed.

"What wrong?" said Kia then noticed two orange ropes on their legs.

"Great their here" said Kia.

With Beth and Maddie both Corsola and Kingdra came out their Pokeballs.

"Megan is being attacked" said both.

"All right look like we have to go" said Beth.

Maddie nodded.

They went into Mina's house and transformed so that it would be private. Mina's father was in the house.

"Wow you two are pretty hot in those forms" said Mina's dad blushing a perverted blush.

Both stared at him with sweat drops and angry veins.

"Please don't say that Mr. Koki" said Beth blushing quite a bit.

And followed Corsola to where Megan is.

With April and Maya, Vulpix came out of its Pokeball.

"Look, Deborah is being attacked" said Vulpix but because Deborah was not there both April and Maya were confused.

"Oh I have an idea" said April who let out her Shroomish.

"Vulpix says that Deborah is being attacked." said Shroomish.

"Looks like I have another fight" said April.

She went into Mina's house and transformed, Mina's dad was still there.

"Your pretty hot when your transform" said Mina's dad blushing slightly.

April stared at him with a sweat drop.

"Oh god! Mr. Koki.!" said April blushing.

She came out and followed Vulpix.

With Mina and Maggie Dewgong came out of its Pokeball.

"Mina, Megan is being attack" said Dewgong.

"Oh man, looks like another battle" said Mina with a sweat drop.

She went to her house and transformed her father was there but said nothing since she is his daughter. She went out of the house and followed Dewgong.

And with Anne and Jimmy Crawdaunt and Jimmy's Pokemon Wartortle came out of their Pokeballs.

"Megan is being attacked" said Crawdaunt.

"Oh that's what her name is, thanks telling me" said Wartortle though no one could understand it.

"Oh that's not good" said Anne.

"What?" said Jimmy.

"I have to battle, I'll be back soon." said Anne.

"Okay" said Jimmy.

She went into Mina's house and transformed, Mina's dad was still there but once again he said nothing since she is his niece… even if it by marriage.

Back with the Kia, Deborah and Megan, both Deborah and Megan were still losing energy. Both J-Lo and Jonathan showed up.

"So you, the little trainer looks like you will be hostage" said J-Lo who is still a little angry with Jimmy.

"How dare you do this at a time to be happy, I will rock your world!" said Beth scolding them.

"Teams should not appear at a festival, the dragon will show you her rage." said Maddie scolding them.

"Dragon and Rock, how did you know?" said J-Lo.

"Corsola showed us the way, it helps that I'm raising one" said Beth.

"And you also know that I train a Kingdra" said Maddie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said J-Lo.

"Looks like we are open" said Jonathan using a special gun that shot out the ropes.

"Magical Leaf!" said a voice and some glowing leafs mysteriously came flying by.

"April!" said Maddie.

"This is a place that is peaceful, I will root you out" said April scolding them.

"Looks like you are open," said J-Lo with her own gun with ropes in it.

"Aurora Beam!" said a voice.

A rainbow beam cut the ropes.

"Mina!" said April.

"This is beautiful town, and you try to kidnap Pokemon Angel here. I will freeze your power!" said Mina scolding them.

"Looks like your open" said Jonathan who fired to the rope gun.

"Dark Moonlight Laser!" said a voice.

A black laser cut the ropes.

"Anne!" said Mina.

"This place bring back memories that I won't let you tarnish, my darkness will consume you!" said Anne scolding them.

"How is she able to use the Dark Moonlight Laser?" said Mina.

"In the last battle, Anne just stored the energy in her body; she was able to use the attack because of that. Not just that, but it has been a week right because of that she can call upon the attack when ever she wants to now." said Kia.

"That's good" said April.

"If you don't give me Jimmy, I will take the other Pokemon Angels" said J-Lo.

"But I love Anne" said Jimmy couldn't help watching the battle.

"You love… her?" said J-Lo.

She began to cry and run away.

"Great, we'll be back" said Jonathan and he began to chase after her.

"I'm sorry, I came to watch the battle" said Jimmy.

"I don't think they mind" said Maggie coming out of the bushes. Maya, Peter and Matt followed. Mina giggled at it.

Later they got to Mina's house.

"So this is your house, Mina" said Jimmy.

"Yes it is" said Mina.

They put Megan and Deborah on the couches to rest when Mina's father came into the room.

"Mr. Koki!" yelled Maddie, Beth and April.

"Oh hi, sorry about calling you hot earlier." Said Mina's dad

"What?!" said Mina, "Do I have to tell mom?"

Both Deborah and Megan woke up from the commotion.

"I'll give everyone in this room an egg, if you don't tell Crystal!" said Mina's father.

"Fine" said every one in the room.

The next day everyone was picking out an egg.

"I'm going with a Cyndaquil egg" said Kia.

"Hmmm… should I get an Igglybuff or Cleffa egg?" said Maggie.

"I'm getting a Nidoran female" said Maya.

"Mudkip egg right here" said Jimmy.

"All right an Ekans egg" said Peter.

"I'll go with this Bellsprout egg" said Matt.

"Hey, Mina, Beth, Anne, Maddie, April, Megan, Deborah I have special eggs for you" said Mina's dad.

Mina's dad showed them some eggs.

"These eggs aren't healthy" said Mina.

"That's right, oddly enough, one is Swinub, one is a Geodude, one is a Murkrow, one is a Bagon, one is a Chikorita, one is a Psyduck, and one is a Growlithe. I think if you raise them before the hatch they will be healthy." said Mina's father.

"Uhhh… dad, were you planning to give them us when we left any ways?" said Mina.

Mina's dad laughed nervously, he rubbed the back of his and had a sweat drop.

"Yeah" he said.

Later as they were leaving town. All three groups parted

"So, I will send an e-mail soon" said Jimmy.

"I'll be waiting" said Anne.

"So I guess smell you later." said Peter.

"Is it me or did you not say Wassup the whole time we were here" said Mina.

"Uh…" said Peter who began to run away.

"Hey! Peter!" said Matt, he turned around and said "Oh great seeing you again Mina"

"Bye" said Mina blushing.

Later they were walking in the woods.

Mina looked at her egg.

"My egg is looking a lot healthier" said Mina.

"You can tell?" said Maya.

"I've been around eggs all my life I learned how to take care of them and tell if the Pokemon will be healthy or not" said Mina.

"She was taught by her father." said Anne.

Maddie, April and Beth shuddered.

"Still creeps you out huh?" said Maya.

"Yeah" said Maddie.

"You'll get over it" said Mina.

Meanwhile, three members of Team Magma were watching them. One was an older man while the other two were teenage girls.

"Looks like we found them" said one of the members.

Next Time: The group stops by a hot springs... but then Ash and the gang show as well as Peter and Matt... then Team Rocket shows up! And they have a special robot built with the ropes... and they try to kidnap April! What will happen? Also the chosen one is reviled... who is it? Find out next time...


	17. Secret Revealed at the Hot Spring

Chapter: 16 Secret Revealed at the Hot Spring.

Mina, Maggie, Kia, Beth, Anne, Maddie, Megan, April, Deborah and Maya's eggs have all hatched, and the eggs that were unhealthy became healthy Pokemon. Also Beth had caught a Nosepass. As well as Medapod evolved into a Butterfree. As they were on the journey they found the Huyo Hot Springs area.

"Oh wow" said Mina.

"Yeah these hot springs are amazing and no one owns them" said Maddie.

"Hey let's go in, we need to relax." said April.

Everyone agreed and all got into their bathing suits.

"This is nice" said Maya.

"Yeah" said Megan.

"Hey what if there are perverts" said Anne.

"You mean like tiny dirty old men… men who write dirty novels… monks who ask…" said Mina.

"Okay… okay… we get it…" said Megan.

"Fine I'll stop…" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"Too bad you didn't finish that sentence…" said Smoochum.

"Hey let use our Pokemon as guards incase people like that do show up…" said Mina.

"Good idea," said Maddie.

"Come on out every one" said Mina and Sneasel, Dewgong and Swinub came out.

"Come on out everyone" said Maggie and Celebi, Misdreavus, Scyther and Igglybuff came out.

"Come on out everybody" said Kia and Arcannie, Torchic and Cyndaquil.

"Everyone I choose you!" said Beth and Lavartar, Corsola, Geodude and Nosepass came out.

"Come on out every one" said Anne and Crawdaunt, Umbreon and Murkrow came out.

"I choose everybody" said Maddie and Dragonair, Kingdra, Salamence and Bagon came out.

"Come one out everyone" said Megan and Azumarill, Gyarados, Tentacruel and Psyduck came out.

"Come on out everyone" said April and Bellosom, Shroomish, Roseila and Chikorita came out.

"Come on out everyone" said Deborah and Ninetales, Combusken and Growlithe came out.

"I choose everyone" said Maya and Vulpix, Beautifly, Butterfree and Nidoran female came out.

"All right, go guard us against perverts!" said Megan.

"What if they get though…" said Maya.

"We use these" said Mina holding a wooden bath bucket.

"What is that for?" said Maddie.

"We throw it them" said Mina.

"Okaay…" said everyone else with sweat drops.

All the Pokemon took different locations. Gyarados went to one of the edges of the hot springs area. He waited in one of the springs and jumps out of it and scares those who would come in.

Ash, Brock, May and Max were also in the area, in fact they walked past the spring where Gyarados was, and he jumped out of the spring.

"Ahhhh! Gyarados!" said all four.

They were so scared that they ran in the hot spring area.

"How did a Gyarados get in into a hot spring?" said May.

"I don't know" said Max.

The girls heard screaming and thought it might be perverts, all 4 of Ash's group ran to where Mina and the other were. Anne and Deborah threw buckets at Ash and Brock and they hit them in the face and both fell to the ground. Everyone didn't even know what to do.

"Brock!" said Beth, she got out the hot spring and ran towards him.

"Did I miss something here?" said Anne.

"Hi guys…" said Mina nervously with a sweat drop.

Mina apologized.

"That's okay, you didn't mean to." said Ash.

"For some reason we saw a Gyarados in one of the springs and ran" said May.

"Ooops…" said Megan.

"That is yours?" said Ash.

"We have all our Pokemon set up round the area and Megan trains a Gyarados. She has trained well I might add" said Mina.

"So that explains it…" said Max.

"Oh Brock" said Beth.

"Its pretty weird to see a guy like her" said Anne with a sweat drop.

"I know" said Maya with a sweat drop.

"Oh yes let me introduce you, this Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu. May, Max her brother and Brock" said Mina.

"And this is Maya, April's best friend and former rival, Deborah fire type trainer and Anne, Mina's cousin and dark type trainer." said Maggie.

"We also share a cousin" said Anne.

Mina began to clench her fist.

"Is it Peter?" said May.

"Yes" said Mina.

Meanwhile Peter and Matt were on the other side of the springs when Crawdaunt who was also using the same tactic as Gyarados came out of the water and began to attack Peter, it wasn't because he was a pervert ether.

He began to run the direction of where everyone else was.

"Looks they are here too." said Matt knowing that Crawdaunt was Anne's.

"Oh man, stop chasing me Crawdaunt" said Peter.

Mina saw him and threw a bucket at him. He fell to the ground, his leg twitching in the air.

"Crawdaunt return" said Anne returning him to his Pokeball.

"Why did do that Mina?" said Peter getting up.

"I don't know? What did I do?" said Mina in a sarcastic voice.

"Mina!" said Peter getting up.

"Peter!" said Mina and they began to glare at each other.

"So this is Peter" said May.

"Yes he sure is." said Anne.

"Hey Mina!" said Matt.

"Hi Matt" said Mina blushing.

"We were having a fight here!" said Peter angrily.

"Shut up!" said Mina and she began to chase Peter.

Meanwhile those stooges… Uhhh, crooks Team Rocket was watching them hoping to catch Pikachu.

"Isn't one of those girls is Maddie Ricker, that famous dragon trainer?" said James.

Cacnea came out of its pokeball.

"Grass Angel is with them so I won't help you" said Cacnea.

"Translation" said James.

"It says that Grass Angel is one of those girls down there, it won't help us" said Meowth.

"So which one is it?" said James.

"The girl with aqua hair" said Cacnea.

"Translation?" said Jessie.

"The girl with the aqua hair" said Meowth.

"So if we avoid that girl" said James.

"We can catch Pikachu" said Jessie.

"So do want to do better?" said a voice.

They turned around and saw those three members of Team Magma.

"What do you want?" said Jessie.

"We want you to do something for us" said one the members.

"What do you mean?" said Jessie.

"We want you to catch that girl for us" said the older man Team Magma member.

Team Rocket thought that it was over to be with because of she's extremely powerful.

"What do we look like idiots?" said James.

"No, you can use this, it sucks the power from Pokemon Angels" said the older man member handing them an orange rope.

"We will also pay you handsomely for this task" said one of Teenage girl Team Magma member.

They went into a quick huddle, and decided to do it as they needed the money but not tell the boss about this.

"We'll do it" said Team Rocket.

"Fine you give us the girl and we'll give you the money" said the Team Magma.

Team Rocket left to plan their attack.

"Can you trust them?" said the other teenage girl.

"If they don't succeed, I'll kidnap the chosen one, I found out his identity."

said the older man Member of Team Magma.

Back with the others Mina was still chasing Peter.

"What's with them?" said Max.

"Rivals since Mina was born, he wrecked something of hers, she gets angry. He makes fun of her, she gets angry. He picks a fire Pokemon; she trains ice types so she gets angry." said Maggie.

Crawdaunt came out of his Pokeball and began to chase Peter with Mina.

"What with Crawdaunt?" said May.

"Peter always kicked it when it was Corpfish, so Crawdaunt uses every chance it gets to get back him." said Anne.

There was a loud explosion flowed by a Pokemon Angel Giant Robot. The only way to describe is Super Deformed with stupid eyes.

"Prepare for angelic trouble"

"And make it angelic double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within out nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To Extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Wobbufet!"

"Meowth! That's right"

"Great these bozos again" said Kia.

"Maybe with we ignore them they will go away" said Maggie.

"We tried before…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Why are you standing on a giant robot?" said Mina

"Oh we aren't going after Pikachu today, we are going after that girl" said Jessie pointed to April.

"Why me?" said April.

"According to our sources you are Grass Angel." Said Jessie

"Whoever told you is lying" said April.

"Oh a Cacnea is lying to us to protect the real identity" said Jessie.

"Yes apparently" said April.

"Well, let's test our theory" said Jessie and all three got into the robot.

The robot's arm grabbed April and she began to fell weak.

"Oh no, what happening?" she said.

"Some Team Magma members paid us to capture her, they let us use some ropes that are suppose to drain a Pokemon Angels energy" said James.

"So then April is a Pokemon Angel" said Max.

"Team Magma." said Anne.

"Yes why?" said James.

"Since April's cover is blown, I mind as well." Said Anne and she transformed.

"Anne is one too" said Ash.

"Should we?" said Mina.

"We have no choice" said Maddie.

"Brock… forgive me" said Beth.

And Mina, Megan, Maddie, Beth and Deborah transformed.

"Whoa!" said Brock.

"You guys are the Pokemon Angels?" said Ash.

"How dare you dare you take a bribe from Team Magma, my darkness will consume you" said Anne scolding them.

"Using a Pokemon for a stool pigeon is not right, the dragon will show you her rage!" said Maddie scolding them.

"Kidnapping both Pokemon and people is not right, my wave will crush you!" said Megan scolding them.

"You use Pokemon for your own evil purpose My Fire will burn you!" said Deborah scolding them.

"Making me transform like is unforgivable, I will rock your world!" said Beth scolding them.

"You use giant robots for evil, they are scared not only that you make us look like those things from Inu-Yasha. I will freeze your Power!" said Mina scolding them.

Everyone who heard the speech sweatdroped.

"Mina Koki, anime fan first, Pokemon Angel second" said Peter joking.

Maggie glared at him.

"So what are you going to do? Break the arm?" said Jessie.

Celebi appeared and broke off the arm.

"Was that a Celebi?" said Meowth.

"Oh this is getting better and better" said Peter sarcastically.

Maggie glared at him.

Mina caught April with out touching the arm.

"Oh no the ropes was just in that arm" said Meowth.

"Twister!" said Maddie she used her wings to make the attack.

"Hydro Pump!" said Megan she made a motion with her hands.

"Fire Blast!" said Deborah she made a motion with her hands.

"Rock Throw" said Beth.

"Blizzard!" said Mina.

"Dark Moonlight Laser" said Anne.

The Giant robot exploded and sent Team Rocket flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Later they were talking about what happened.

"Brock, I understand if you want to break up" said Beth.

"I don't," said Brock.

"Really" said Beth.

"I don't mind" said Brock.

They began to hug each other.

"My stomach hurts" said Megan.

Kia hits her with a big paper fan.

"At least that was straitened out" said Mina.

Anne sighed.

"What's wrong?" said Max.

"Anne has a grudge against Team Magma, her parents were kidnapped by them 7 years ago" said Maggie.

"That's terrible." said May.

"Both Team Magma and Team Aqua are after us, that is why we keep the fact that we are Pokemon Angels a secret" said Maddie.

"Then why are traveling with them?" said May to Maggie, Kia and Maya.

"I training, to guardian of Ilex Forest, and there's no better training then using my power to fight evil" said Maggie.

"I was trying to make a point to April over the course of three years and it kind of backfired. So I decide to travel with them." said Maya.

"Well like I told you before, I'm from the Angel Shrine, and I didn't believe the legend until I found for myself. So, I travel with them because well I need to" Said Kia.

"That reminds me, have you called your parents yet?" said Deborah.

Kia said nothing, everyone stared at her.

"So you didn't call your parents yet" said Maddie with a sweat drop.

"So hello Angels," said a voice and they turned around it was those three Team Magma members.

"Team Magma!" said Anne.

"What do you want?" said Mina.

"We want him" said one of the members pointing to Ash.

"Me?" said Ash pointing to himself.

Next Time: Ash is the chosen One... and he was just kidnapped by Team Magma! Now they have to figure out way to rescue him... but Anne runs away to deal with them herself... what will happen?


	18. The Chosen One Reveled

A/N: I forgot to do this last chapter but Whoo! 1,000 hits...

Also if you did read the original you might noticed a huge change... Misty had a small role but it was dropped... mostly because it contained obvious hints at Misty/Ash... (the only Pokemon paring I agree with is May/Drew by the way) sorry for those who liked those hints... enjoy the latest chapter...

Chapter 17: The Chosen One Reveled.

Everyone wasn't sure they were telling why they wanted Ash. They thought they were confused or something.

"Why him?" said April

"He's the chosen one!" said one of the teenage girl members.

"Are you sure?" said Mina.

"Yes, we have done studying on this matter and found out that it him." said older man Team Magma members.

"Go Houndoom" said one of the older man Team Magma member.

"Go Houndour" said one of the Teenage girl member.

"Go, Poochyena" said the other teenage girl member.

"Get that boy" they said.

Both Deborah and Anne blocked them.

"Please don't" said Deborah.

"That's right" said Anne.

"So, you're the Dark Angel? I remember you when you just a little girl" said the male member.

"You did it? You kidnapped my parents?" said Anne.

"By the way your parents are alive, and if we succeed he'll be joining them" said the older man Team magma member.

All three Pokemon turned around and did attacks on the Team Magma members not only that but they grabbed their Pokeballs with their mouths and brought them to Deborah, Kia and Anne.

"I want you to be my trainer" said Houndour to Kia.

"Cute, Houndour likes her" said Mina.

The Older Man Team Magma member took out a ball and threw it. A cloud of smoke appeared. When it diapered Team Magma was gone and so was Ash… Pikachu was still there though…

Anne fell to her knees. "I couldn't save him… I couldn't save them…" she said.

Maggie noticed something nearby on the ground…

"That's strange" said Maggie.

"What did you find?" said Mina.

"They left his Pokeballs, probably so he wouldn't use them to escape." said Maggie.

"What Pokemon does Ash train other then Pikachu?" said Maddie.

Two of the Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs.

"Yo, wassup" said Ash's Treeko taking out a twig and putting it in its mouth.

"Hey there" said Ash's Corpfish.

"That was good" said Mina.

"Pikachu pika Pikapi!" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu says that Ash is defiantly the chosen one, something about the orange islands" said Treeko.

"The Orange Islands?" said April.

"Did she just talk to Treeko?" said Max with a sweat drop.

"Yes all Pokemon Angels can but only to their types." explained Maggie.

"The Islands of Fire, Ice and Lighting" said Deborah.

"What?" said Peter.

"Not long ago one of the legends about the chosen one was proven to be true, so if Ash was that person" said Deborah.

"We still need more proof…" said Mina.

"We can tell that Ash has a pure heart. But what about the last hint?" said Kia.

"You mean the clumsy one right?" said Mina.

May began to giggle nervously. Everyone began to look at her.

"Me and Ash used to travel with another girl named Misty, and well he accidentally destroyed her bike when he first met her" said Brock.

"So?" said Mina.

"He met May in the same way" said Max.

Everyone was surprised.

"So that's what the legend meant… just glad I didn't have a bike when I met you guys…" said Kia.

All other girls in the group nodded in agreement.

Peter began to laugh very hard.

"Oh man that is so funny, he accidentally destroyed two bikes" said Peter.

"Peter!" said Mina and Maggie.

"There's a Pokemon center nearby, maybe we get organized there" said Maddie.

And so they went to the Pokemon Center. Deborah was talking to Houndoom about what's going on.

"I know where it is, you can go I'll show you way Fire Angel" said Houndoom

Meanwhile Anne was thinking about leaving and to find her parents on her own. While Mina and Smoochum were trying to Peter to lend Magby and Cloyster to them since they might be a big help.

"Please" said Mina.

"No, I don't want to" said Peter.

"Oh come on Matt is lending Snorunt and Bellsprout to us." said Mina who began to blush.

"No…" said Peter.

Cloyster came out of it's Pokeball.

"Hey Mina can I tell you something?" asked Peter's Cloyster.

"Sure…" said Mina.

Cloyster began to whisper it into Mina's ear… she smiled evilly.

"That's good…" she said as she chuckled evilly.

"I don't like the way your looking at me…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Peter…" said Mina in an all too innocent tone.

"What…" said Peter.

"You do this and I won't tell everyone that you sang "Ooops… I did it again when Matt wasn't around…" said Mina.

"You wouldn't dare…" as aid Peter.

"Hey everyone! Peter…" yelled Mina at the top of her lungs.

"Fine I'll do it! I'll do it!" said Peter.

"Never mess with a girl who can blackmail you… who also happens to be a Ranma ½ and One Piece fan…" said Mina.

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Peter.

"They contain two of the greatest anime masters of blackmail…" said Mina with an evil smile.

"That's just evil Mina…" said Smoochum.

Meanwhile when no one was looking, Anne packed her bags and left the Pokemon center. She left a note for everyone.

In a holding a cell in a Team Magma base, Ash had woken up from being unconscious. It dark and dingy

"Where am I" said Ash.

"Oh good your awake." said a Woman who was taking care of him.

She looked like she had been in the cell for years she was dirty very dirty.

"Where am I?" said Ash.

"Team Magma's base." said a man who was also there.

"You look like you've been here for years" said Ash.

"6 years in fact" said the man.

Ash remembered something; Maggie had said that Anne's parents were kidnapped 7 years ago.

"Your Anne's parents aren't you?" said Ash.

"So that's why." said Anne's mom.

"So is she a Pokemon Angel?" said Anne's father.

"Yes she is, Mina is too." said Ash.

"Mina too?" said Anne's mother.

Meanwhile back at Mina had found the note that Anne left.

"Anne…" said Mina.

Next Time: After discovering that Anne went on her own they go to find her... will she agree to the help? What will happen? Also Mina decides that it's time for Peter to be disciplined... what is his punishment? Find out next time...


	19. We will do this Together

A/N: This chapter is short... if it's a really suspenseful part of the fanfic I write short chapters to build up suspense... just thought you ought to know...

Chapter 18: We will do this Together.

Mina found the note that Anne had left. She went to tell the others. She was very worried so she gathered everyone in the lobby.

"Hey I found this" said Mina showing them the note.

"It's a note" said Maddie.

Peter grabbed out of her hand and began to read: "I'm going to the Team Magma base, please don't stop me. I'm going alone; this is between me and Team Magma. Please pray that I succeed.

Love,

Anne"

"Peter" said Mina.

"What?" said Peter.

"Sit!" said Mina.

"What?" said Peter with a sweat drop.

She took out a giant mallet and whacked him in the head. He began to twitch on the ground. Everyone stared with sweat drops at Mina, not getting the Inu-Yasha joke she did combined with the classic giant mallet joke… well Smoochum did…

"That had to hurt…" said Smoochum flinching a bit.

"What should we do?" said Mina.

"We should let her do this" said Maddie.

"I don't think so, it isn't just about her, I mean, me and Peter are Anne's cousins, plus they're after all of us." said Mina.

"And we have to rescue Ash… we do travel with him…" said Max adjusting his glasses.

"Mina and Max are right" said Maggie.

"How do we find her though" said May.

"I can easily sense Crawdaunt," said Megan.

"Houndour, Houndoom and Sneasel can sense her too" said Mina.

"All right let's go!" said May.

The left the Pokemon center, and found Anne on the path near the bottom of a cliff.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" said Anne.

"Look, they kidnapped your parents doesn't mean we can't help" said Megan.

"But…" said Anne.

"There are after all of us, and besides, you, me, Peter and Maggie are family." said Mina.

"We may not be related by blood by we do share a dense cousin" said Maggie.

"Plus us Pokemon Angels are a like family." said April.

"What do you mean dense?" said Peter with an angry vein.

"Sit!" said Mina and whacked him the head with a giant mallet again. Everyone but Smoochum ignored it.

"You figure out how teach one of us an Electric attack… this way you call it divine retribution…" joked Smoochum.

"And we need to save Ash" said May.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"That's right G!" said Treeko.

April roughly translated it leaving out the fact that Treeko said "G".

"Any ways, we should all help. And I know of someone who might be of some help that should come any second…" said April.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and some thing fell from the cliff.

It was Team Rocket. James' Cacnea came out of its Pokeball. And it went over to April and began to talk. Both of them nodded in agreement about something.

"Look your coming with us, or how would you a like a face of pin missile." said April with an aura of anger surrounding her.

"That's right" said Cacnea.

Team Rocket went and huddle in fear.

"Boy April can be domineering when it comes down to it" said Mina.

Megan nodded in agreement.

"Since Team Magma is excepting us, it wouldn't matter if you transform first then, go there. Salamence, Dragonair, and Arcannie can give those who need to a lift" said Maggie.

"Wait with Team Rocket that makes 10 people can the Pokemon can fit you all" said Max

"So who's going to walk?" said May.

"I don't need to ride a Pokemon." said Maggie.

The Pokemon Angels were transformed. Team Rocket and Kia rode on Arcanine. Brock, Max and May rode on Salamence and Maya, Matt and Peter rode on Dragonair. Maggie flew using Celebi.

"Why do we have to be with you" said James.

"That's so I can watch you." said Kia.

"Celebi!" said Maggie.

"Right." said Celebi.

Celebi used Psychic.

"Light Spectral Energy Blast!" said Maggie shooting out her white beams.

"Whoa what just happened" said Max.

"Maggie has powers that no one else but her mom has" said Mina flying by

Salamence.

Everyone saw that there were a lot of damaged machines that had the Team Magma emblem on them.

"I sensed them those are the only ones." said Maggie.

They got a large red building, it was Magma's base.

May's Torchic let itself out, as well a Brock's Lotad and Mudkip.

"Why did they let them selves out" asked May.

"Isn't obvious they want to help" said Anne.

Peter's Magby and Closter let them selves out as well as Matt's Snorunt and Bellsprout.

"Vulpix come on out" said Maya.

"I choose everyone" said Kia.

All the Angels let out their Pokemon.

"I think you guys should stay outside, it's dangerous" said Maddie.

"Got that Team Rocket" said April with an aura of anger.

"She's pretty scary right now" said Mina.

"Pretty scary?" said Megan.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu says it's coming too." said Smoochum.

"Its fine, Pikachu has been Ash a long time, right" said Mina.

"I'm going too, I can be a lot of help." said Maggie.

"I was going to ask you" said Mina.

"Oh really" said Maggie.

"Let's go in!" said Megan.

"Mom, dad please wait for me, I'm almost there" said Anne to herself.

Next Time: They enter the base to find Ash and Anne's parents... but along the way the group divides into two groups... what will happen? And who are these "Cute Twins of Team Magma"? Find out next time!

A/N: Oh yes... Merry Christmas... as today is Christmas Day... Hurray! I got a pony and a monkey and a ducky... well actually I got some manga (Naruto, Mew Mew and Negima), some DVDs (Naruto, Negima and Family Guy), an annoying toy cat and some cash! Once again Merry Christmas...


	20. Into the Base

A/N: Extremely short chapter... what's funny is that I couldn't find anything to edit... maybe I should combined with the next one... oh well... enjoy...

Chapter 19: Into the Base.

And so Mina, Anne, Deborah, Maddie, Beth, April, Megan and Maggie went into the Team Magma base with their, Maya, Peter, Matt, May, Brock, James and Ash's ice, dark, fire, dragon, rock, grass and water type Pokemon and Pikachu of course. Although everyone else lacked a Dragon Pokemon.

"This is a big group of Pokemon" said Anne.

"I know" said Mina.

There was a spilt passage. They decided to split up.

"Let's go into two groups, Mina, Anne, Maggie and Megan goes that way. And Beth, April, Deborah and myself go this way" said Maddie.

"Okay" said Mina.

"You guys take Lotad and we'll take Houndour." said Mina.

"Okay." said everyone else.

"Pikachu pi pi" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu is coming with our group" said Corpfish, Megan translated.

"Okay" said everyone else and they went into different directions.

Meanwhile outside Peter was thinking.

"Mina…." said Peter.

Both Kia and Maya heard it.

"So you do like her" said Maya.

"What?" said Peter.

"Oh come on, you said her name" said Kia.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Peter, "I was muttering her name because she kept on hitting me with all those mallets"

Back in the base with Maddie, Deborah, Beth, and April.

"Just say, you didn't want to be in the same group as Megan." said April to Maddie.

"That and the fact that Megan was on of the first one of us to comfort Anne. My guess is that they are going to be the ones who will find them. I don't know I just have this feeling." said Maddie.

"Oh is that right?" said April.

With Ash and Anne's parents there were telling him their story.

"Well 6 years ago we just came back from a birthday party we went to, Team Magma came into our house and set it on fire and kidnapped us. They tried to blame Team Aqua, and have Anne join them to fight Team Aqua. But it backfired. Because of that, Team Aqua jumped on the chance and recruited Anne. They erased her memory. Then she found out that she is a Pokemon Angel and she quit. We hopped that she would not too long after she found out." said Anne's mother.

"That's rough, wait how did you know all that?" said Ash.

"Well Team Magma was feeding us info about what's been going on other than Anne we knew that Maddie Ricker is also a Pokemon Angel." said Anne's dad.

"I blame the fact she's famous" said Anne's mom.

With Anne, Mina, Maggie and Megan, they saw something.

"What's that?" said Mina.

She went to see but Maggie stopped her.

"It's a trap" said Maggie.

Suddenly orange ropes tied them up and Mina and Megan began to lose energy

"We are cute"

"We are sweet!"

"The cute Twins of"

"Team Magma are here"

"Missy"

"Chrissie"

"Hey why are you two not losing energy?" said Chrissie, who had golden hair and Violet eyes

"Well I'm not a Pokemon Angel" said Maggie.

"And I learned my power attack." said Anne.

"Why did you say those things" said Maggie.

"We heard about some lame people from Team Rocket that do similar thing" said Missy, who had orange hair and Lavender eyes.

Meanwhile out side Jessie, James and Meowth sneezed.

"Bless you" said Kia.

"I'm worried about them" said Maya.

"Me too" said Kia.

"I just hope they're all right" said May.

"I just hope that Beth is all right" said Brock.

Meanwhile with Deborah, April, Maddie and Beth's group Lotad and Houndoom stopped.

"What's wrong?" said April.

"The girl I worship is in danger." said Lotad.

"What?" said April.

"He means Megan is being attacked" said Houndoom

"Oh great let's go and help them" said Deborah.

"Right!" said everyone else.

Next Time: The fight with Team Magma continues... what will happen? Will they be able to rescue them? Will Team Magma succeed? Will the power of love conquer all and Magical Girls seize the day? Find out next time!


	21. The Power of Love

Chapter 20: The Power of Love

Mina, Megan, Anne and Maggie were tied with the orange rope only Maggie and Anne unaffected.

"Well if you're done, I'll get them and we'll have this girl as a hostage." said the older man Team Magma member.

"No this can't be" said Mina.

Smoochum, Sneasel, Dewgong, Swinub, Snorunt, and Cloyster began to glow.

"Mina…" said Anne.

"Could it be?" said Maggie.

Mina began to twirl, creating a wind of sorts.

"Ice Snow Wind!" said Mina.

The cold gust of wind blew in and the rope froze and broke off.

Megan detransformed and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" said Maggie going to Megan.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can transform for a few minutes." said Megan.

"Unbelievable, how can this happen?" said Missy.

"You don't understand the power of love! It's thought the power of love that all people can find strength! In the name of all Ice Pokemon I shall punish you!" said Mina.

Everyone in the room sweatdroped.

"How much sugar have you had today?" asked Megan.

"Not much…" said Mina rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I wonder how the others are doing outside…" said Maggie.

Meanwhile outside, Kia was singing Yura Yura (Naruto theme song) on the Karaoke machine to pass the time to pass the time.

"Why are most of the songs in Japanese?" said May.

"Emma a huge anime fan" said Maya.

"Well I guess that's pretty obvious" said Max looking at the piles of anime DVDs that was out the backpack because Kia took them out to get to Karaoke machine.

"Hey I get next turn." said Matt.

Back inside, Missy was leaving the group.

"I'm going to take care of the others…" said Missy.

"Fine" said the older man member of Team Magma.

"You just don't want to fight her because you can tell she's an anime fan…" said Chrissie.

Missy sweatdroped as she left.

Not too long later…Maddie, Beth, April and Deborah, Missy had shown up.

"Stop right there Pokemon Angels, I am one of the cute twins of Team Magma, Missy!" said Missy.

"Cute Twins of Team Magma?" said Deborah.

"Well me and my sister are" said Missy.

"O…k" said Maddie.

"Look you may have super powers but I'm a Pokemon Master I can beat you in Pokemon battle" said Missy lying about it.

Maddie detransformed and said "So am I."

"Oh I didn't you're Maddie Ricker, so then you know I'm not one" said Missy panicking with a sweat drop.

"We would have heard of you if you were" said Maddie.

"Got to go!" said Missy running away.

Back with Mina, Anne, Megan and Maggie, Megan was feeling a lot better, so she transformed again.

"So you three, we have something we something to show you" said the older man Team Magma Member.

He took out a switch and he pulled and a net, just an ordinary net.

"This is… lame" said Mina and she began to laugh.

He took out another switch and it gave off an electric shock.

"Ow that hurt" said Megan.

"Hmm... so this good after all" said the Older Man Team Magma member.

"This is like a Team Rocket ploy to catch Pikachu" said Maggie.

On the outside Team Rocket sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Kia.

"Did you guys catch something" said Maya.

"Maybe someone's talking about you" said Kia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said May.

"It means... I've been watching too much of Mina's anime" said Kia.

Matt chose his song from the Karaoke machine, Reverse from Nurse Witch Komugi.

Back with Mina, Anne, Maggie and Megan they were still hurt from the electric shock.

"Isn't this a trap for Team Aqua's Pokemon?" said Anne.

"Well yeah" said the older man Team Magma member.

"It means we can get out easy" said Mina.

"Well Crawdaunt is a water type so I don't think so and I'm pretty sure none of these Pokemon can so that job, Houndour is also my Pokemon so it won't do that job" said Chrissie

"No way! I don't like you, all you care about is your hair and makeup and boys. So, I like Kia as my trainer so" said Houndour although Anne could only hear her, Anne could tell there was a sort of falseness in the way Houndour said it as if it was told to say it by some one.

Houndour used Flame Thrower on the net.

"Looks like Houndour doesn't like you" said Anne.

"Great..." said Chrissie.

Houndour and Poochyena began to glow.

"Thank you" said Anne.

All of the Ice Pokemon also began to glow too.

"Right let's do it." said Mina.

"Dark Moonlight Laser!" said Anne doing her power attack.

"Ice Snow Wind!" said Mina doing her power attack.

Chrissie and the older man Member ran away from the attack but stayed where they were.

"That was awesome" said Maggie.

"I could do better." said Megan.

Maggie hit her with a big paper fan.

"Hey what was that for?" said Megan.

"You said a comment again" said Maggie.

"Sorry" said Megan.

"Hey that almost hit us" said Chrissie.

"I'm getting too old for this" said the Male Team Magma member

"And now for our grand finale" said Mina.

"Maggie" said Anne asking her to attack.

"Right!" said Maggie, "Light Spectral Energy Blast!"

The attack hit both of them the got injured but not life threatening.

"I'm too old for this, that's I'm retiring!" said the male Team Magma member.

"So we should leave?" said Chrissie.

"Oh yeah!" said the older man Team Magma member.

They left, and all four high fives each other.

They found a door which held the room in the cell.

"Mina! Megan! Anne! Maggie! Pikachu!" said Ash.

All three detransformed.

"Anne" said Anne's father.

"Mina, you grown up a lot" said Anne's mother.

"Hey, doesn't any one recognize me?" said Maggie.

"Do we know you?" said Anne's father.

"That's Maggie, Hal's daughter" said Anne's mother.

"Oh right, Maggie" said Anne's mother.

Anne opened the door of the cell and hugged her mother and father.

"I'm so sorry." said Anne.

"That's okay" said Anne's mother.

Maddie, Beth, April, Deborah got there.

"Looks like everything is okay" said Maddie.

"That's right" said Mina.

"Um did you forget me?" said Ash as no one was paying attention to him.

"Pika…" sighed Ash's Pikachu.

Next Time: The groups part ways as Anne's parents deicide to move back to Manla town... not only that but Beth asks the group if her friend will join... what will happen...


	22. A Happy Day

A/N: Another very short chapter... but it's also the end of the Vol. 1 arc... next it the Vol. 1.5 arc... if you don't know what I mean, it's a joke on the original Pokemon Angels...

Chapter 21: A Happy Day

Everyone left the base, Team Rocket left in a rush so that Cacnea would not go wild. They all went to the Pokemon Center where the have a nice rest. Anne and her parents spent most of the time there together and now one bothered them. Anne parents decide to move back to Manla Town, so that wouldn't be alone with having a daughter who is a Pokemon Angel. Of course Ash, Brock, Max and May stayed there too, manly because Ash, May and Max couldn't get Brock to leave. A few days later it was time to part.

"Well, I guess until later." said Mina.

"Yes that's right." said Ash.

"I hate to go" said Brock holding Beth's hand.

"Me too" said Beth.

Max began to pull Brock away.

"Ow my stomach" said Megan.

Beth hit her with a fan.

"Why do you that?" said Anne's mother.

"To punish her." said Maggie.

"It gets annoying, that she does that all the time." said Maddie.

There was a loud explosion and Team Rocket was on their Meowth shaped hot air balloon,

"Prepare for trouble and make it double"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To untie all people within our nation"

To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right"

"Wobbufet!"

"We are her since the Pokemon Angels have left." said Jessie.

"No we haven't, we're right here" said Mina.

"Oh didn't see you" said James.

Meowth pushed a button and some rockets appear on the side. For some reason they exploded.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"That was weird." said Peter.

"That sure was" said Mina.

They were quiet for a moment then Peter said "Well I'll be training to beat you so if you want to lose to me just call"

"What are you delusional, you know you can't beat me!" said Mina.

They began to stare at each other.

"Come on guys stop" said Anne's father.

"They haven't changed a bit." said Anne's mother.

"I just hope she doesn't take out that mallet" said Maggie.

"What mallet?" said Ash and Anne's parents at the same time.

"Peter, sit!" said Mina and she took out the mallet and whacked in the head.

"Where did she get that?" said Matt.

"The last town we went to, Mina bought for what we thought was no apparent reason… now we know what was the reason…" said Maggie.

"I hope he doesn't end up with brain damage…" said Smoochum.

Meanwhile in a Team Magma base, Chrissie and Missy were receiving orders.

"With, the retirement of Rupert Stigginmob, you two have been assigned the task of kidnapping the Pokemon Angels" said a Team Magma official.

"Right" said Chrissie and Missy saluting.

"This means you will track them down." said the Team Magma official.

"The Cute Twins of Team Magma won't fail you!" said Chrissie and Missy doing a cute pose.

"They certainly are cute" said a male Team Magma member who was in the same room.

"I'd go on a date in sound if they asked me" said another Team Magma Member who was also in the same room.

Later after the 4 groups parted, Mina, Smoochum, Maggie, Anne, Kia, Deborah, Beth, Maya, April, Megan and Maddie they walking to the closest town.

"That Peter" grumbled Mina.

"That was hard breaking you two up" said Maggie.

"It sure was." said Kia.

"If you weren't immune to my attacks… I would have separated you myself…" sighed Smoochum.

"Where did you get that idea?" said Maddie.

"It a combination of the Inu-Yasha "sit" gag and the classic giant mallet gag." said Mina.

"Okaay" said Deborah with a sweat drop.

"Hey guys" said Beth.

"What?" said Maddie.

"Is it okay if my friend joins us?" said Beth.

"Sure who is it?" said Mina.

"Ronnie, she's been my best friend since I was little" said Beth.

"Sure why not, we are near Anmar right. So let's go!" said Mina.

"Thanks" said Beth.

Next Time: Before Mina and the gang can get to Anmar town, Mina wins a trip to Shamouti Island... however something's going on that might call for the Pokemon Angels...


	23. Mina Wins the Grand Prize

A/N: Another short chapter... but it's the first chapter of the "Pokemon Angels Vol. 1.5" arc...

Chapter 22: Mina Wins the Grand Prize

Mina, Smoochum and Anne were in charge of getting grocery that week, as they were walking back to the park were the others were they saw a raffle tent with several prizes Mina saw some she really liked.

"Cute, a Miroku plushy!" said Mina.

"It's the consolation prize, if you want that prize you'll have to get the white ball." said Anne, "Hey wait a second, isn't he that guy from Inu-Yasha who touches women's…"

"I would not cuddle that plushies if I were her…" said Smoochum.

While Anne wasn't looking Mina began to play, it was a raffle in which you turned a wheel and small balls come out.

"The grand prize is a trip for ten people to the orange islands to see the Legends Festival at Shamouti Island. That's pretty cool but you want that doll." said Anne.

A small gold ball came out.

"No way! You won the grand prize!" said the guy running the booth.

"Wow that's really cool but I wanted the doll." said Mina.

She began to fake crying.

"I... wanted... the... Miroku... plushy..." cried Mina

"Okay, okay. I didn't know that girls your age liked Inu-Yasha" said the guy running the booth.

He gave her the doll and Mina became happy again.

As they walked back Mina held her new doll and tickets.

"Great performance…" said Anne.

"I thought Anne was the only who use fake tears…" said Smoochum.

Mina laughed and translated for Anne who laughed too.

"I guess since there were so many he let you have it" said Anne.

"Its also cool I won the grand prize. Wow what are the chances? I mean 10 tickets, it's the perfect number" said Mina.

"At least you're excited about it. Looks like we are going be a little late getting to Anmar Town" said Anne.

"Yeah but I mean a trip to the Orange Islands how cool is that?" said Mina.

"I guess you're right" said Anne.

They got the where the others were at. They were waiting by a fountain in a park.

"Hey what took you so long?" said Megan.

"Oh look at the cute doll" said April.

"Hey wait a sec isn't it that guy from Inu-Yasha who touches women's…" said Maya.

"Look what I won, a trip for 10 to the Legend's Festival at Shamouti Island" said Mina.

"No way!" said Beth.

"That is so cool" said Maddie.

"Awesome!" said Maggie.

"Will be able to relax on the beach?" said Kia.

"It's not that cool" said Megan.

Deborah hit with a fan.

"Ow…" said Megan.

"You know, Shamouti Island in way helped us out" said Deborah.

"How is that?" said Maya.

"See that is the Legend that proved our existence, if it weren't for the legend now one would think we were real." said Deborah.

"With the exception of Team Aqua, Team Magma, the Team Rocket members here in Hoenn who are pretty lame, Ash, May, Max, Brock, Peter, Matt, Mr. and Mrs. Koki, Mr. and Mrs. Maria, Mr. and Mrs. Macels and all of Arukas Town yeah we are pretty unknown" said Megan.

Maggie hit her with a fan.

"Ow…" said Megan.

"That was not nice plus be more specific, both my and Peter's parents know, and we are cousins with the same last name" said Maggie.

"Any ways, if it wasn't for that legend coming true, some legend buffs would not know the truth." said Deborah.

"You're the only Legend buff that I have heard of.." said Kia.

"Well does that matter." said Deborah.

"I guess not" said Kia.

"Oh yeah, I should call Ronnie, tell her we are going to be late" said Beth.

"Okay in a few days we are going the Orange Islands" said Mina.

"All right!" said everyone else.

Next Time: The Orbs are stolen from the Shamouti Shrine...as the weather turns violent all over the world... what will happen? Especially since Mina and the rest are on a plane that is suffering turbulence...


	24. The Problems on Shamouti

Chapter 2: The Problems on Shamouti

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning. Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone it's song will fail and thus the world shall turn to Ash. Oh, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea." or so the legend said, a man once tried to collect the Pokemon Moltres, Artucuno and Zapdos as well Lugia because he though he was the chosen one, and thought the three Pokemon were the treasures that were needed to save the day. The three Pokemon battled and nearly destroyed the world. Fortunately Ash brought all three treasures to the shrine where a girl named Melody played the song of Lugia which saved the Earth. What Ash didn't know when he left was that if someone moved the three treasures would mean that balance that was restored would once again shatter and the Earth would once again be in danger. But what Mina and the others did not know would that some how their powers had summoned them there because once again the balance would once again will be shattered.

"Hey Oakley, I found them" said a young woman with blonde hair with two beehive like buns on each side of her head.

"Let me see" said a young woman with silver hair with more normal hairstyle.

They looked at the crystal treasures. Each one glowed, which kept the balance.

The young woman with blonde hair garbed the Lighting orb which stopped glowing.

"Do you think something bad will happen like last time" said the woman with blonde.

"No, let's just take them" said the young with silver hair.

The young woman with silver hair took the Fire orb and the Ice orb both stopped glowing.

"So how much will these bring" said the woman with blonde hair.

These young women were master thieves, the blonde woman was Annie and the one with silver was Oakley. They recently broke out of prison. They stole the Soul Dew from Alto Mare, oddly enough they were stopped by Ash but that's another story.

Meanwhile Melody the young girl, who helped Ash, was getting ready for the festival. She had brown hair and was thinking very hard to come up with the new festival.

"Working hard?" said her older sister Carol who looked a lot like her sister.

"Yes I am" said Melody.

The doorbell rang.

Both got up and opened the door, it was a Slowking.

"Slowking, what is going on?" said Melody.

"Some one has just taken the orbs." said the Slowking that could talk.

"What?" said Melody.

Melody and Slowking went to the shrine where they found the crystal orbs were missing.

"That's not good" said Melody.

"The titans of will once again battle even if the crystal orbs are returned." said Slowking.

"If only we knew where Ash was" said Melody.

"But they are coming" said Slowking.

"Who?" said Melody.

The next day Mina, Maggie, Kia, Anne, Megan, Maddie, April, Deborah, Maya and Beth boarded the plane to the island.

"This going to be exciting" said Deborah.

"Looks like Deborah won't be able to put in more money for a while" said Kia.

Maddie nodded in agreement. Deborah has this tendency to but a bunch of stuff shrines and other places sell, a lot of the time she has very little money.

When they were in the air both Mina and Deborah got bad feelings, like something was wrong.

"I don't know why but I'm getting a bad feeling" said Deborah to Maddie and Kia who she was next to.

"I don't know why" said Kia.

"This feels so familiar" said Mina to Anne and Maggie who were sitting next to her.

"I don't know why" said Anne.

Mina began to watch Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie.

"Why do I have to sit alone?" said Megan as each row had three seats and there were ten, as you can guess she was the only one in her row.

"Because no one wants to sit next to you" said April who behind her.

The plane began to shake.

"We are experiencing minor turbulence. Please turn off all electronics" said the captain of the speaker.

"Oh man, I just started watching it." said Mina.

As got near the Orange Islands the turbulence got worse.

"This isn't good" said Anne.

The plane began to shake more not only that plane began to fall.

"This is the captain speaking, please pray to god that we survive." said the captain panicking.

"I have an idea!" said Maggie.

"We shouldn't transform" said Maddie.

"Not that, me and Maddie will use out Pokemon." said Maggie.

"Let's go tell the crew." said Maddie.

"Like that will work" said Megan.

Maggie hit her with a fan.

Both of them told the crew.

"And those who can't fit on the Dragonair and Salamence, will be helped by my Celebi" said Maggie, she let it out.

Kia and Maya rode Dragonair with the captain. While three other people rode Salamence.

One of the crew opened the doors.

"Okay Celebi use Psychic one everyone but those on Dragonair and Salamence.

So all of them flew using Celebi's psychic energy.

"Wow you're amazing." Said one of the flight attendants,

"Thanks." said Maggie.

"This storm is strange" said Megan.

"What?" said Maya.

"It is." said Mina.

"There is Shamouti Island." said Kia.

Everyone safely got on to the ground Celebi despaired.

"Where did it go to?" said one the other passenger.

"How considerate." said Maggie.

Celebi reappeared with everyone's bags.

"Wow." said everyone else.

"Return Celebi." said Maggie returning it to it Pokeball.

A news reporter showed up.

"Jeez the press." said Maddie angrily.

"So a group of vacationers got a scary plane ride, but fortunately thanks to two Pokemon Trainers, one being Maddie Ricker saved the day." said the Reporter.

"How did you know this fast?" said Mina.

"My guess a little green Pokemon" said Maggie.

"Oh…" said Mina.

Meanwhile Ash, Brock, May and Max were walking when it started to rain hard.

"Oh great." said May.

"The Pokemon Center is not too far," said Max looking at his Pokenav.

"Okay let's go." said Ash and all four began to run though the rain.

They got there and everyone was watching the TV of the heroes.

"There was plane crash near Shamouti Island today but thankfully two Pokemon Trainers, one being Maddie Ricker saved the day." Said the reporter on TV.

"Well, I was glad my best friend Mina won this trip, other wise I would not have been a hero…" said Maggie, "Oh and please don't ask me how I caught a Celebi…"

"I don't talk to press so no comment…" said Maddie.

So it's thanks to these three brave souls that this had happened, Tom" said the reporter.

"No way." said May.

"I guess Maggie used Celebi…" said Max.

"Too bad we couldn't see Beth." said Brock.

"I wonder" said Ash.

Next Time: The three Legendary Pokemon war once again... and it's up to the Pokemon Angels to stop them, catch the thieves and save the day... why couldn't this be a normal vacation?


	25. Finding Out What’s Going On

Chapter 24: Finding Out What's Going On

Later the storm had calmed down so everyone but Maddie and Maggie went out. Hours later Maddie and Maggie were taking rests after what happened.

"Hey where is everybody?" said Maddie.

"Well, Mina, Smoochum, Megan and Deborah went to the shrine they said they had to visit it for some reason, everyone else went to the beach." said Maggie.

"Well I guess the weather is nice." said Maddie.

Meanwhile on the beach Maya was about to go swimming.

"This water is ice cold!" said Maya.

Kia looked to the three islands of Fire, Ice and Lighting.

"Oh my god!" said Kia as she saw three strange things of light.

"What is that?" said Anne.

"It looks like Artucuno, Zapdos and Moltres" said April.

"That's not good." said Beth.

"Why are they fighting?" said Kia.

Meanwhile Mina, Deborah and Megan headed towards the shrine.

"So you two sense something telling you go to the shrine?" said Megan, "Tell me again why am I coming along?"

"Because you wanted to annoy us…" said Mina with an angry vein.

"Oh that's right!" said Megan pretending to forget.

They go there and saw Slowking.

"So Water Angel, you have sensed the danger as well" said Slowking.

Both Deborah and Mina were surprised to hear Slowking talk, but Megan thought it was just speaking Pokemon not human.

"What danger?" said Megan.

"What..." said Slowking with a sweat drop.

"Wow, a talking Slowking!" said Mina.

"That's something you don't see everyday… unless your Megan… or Psychic Angel…" said Smoochum

"You mean it can talk?" said Megan.

"Anyways, what is going on?" said Deborah.

"The three crystal orbs have been taken." Said Slowking, "With them in place it kept the peace between the three Pokemon however even if they are returned, the Earth is still in peril, unless ether he or Ice Angel, Fire Angel and Electric Angel returns them." said Slowking.

"Great then the earth will be in peril unless we find Electric Angel soon or some how get Ash out here." said Mina.

"Wait, you have found Fire Angel and Ice Angel" said Slowking.

"Mina Koki, Ice Angel" said Mina.

"Deborah Odison, Fire Angel" said Deborah.

"So you two are them?" said Slowking.

"That's right!" said Mina and Deborah. Mina was also doing a cool pose at the same time causing Deborah to sweat drop.

"You two will be able to stop the fighting between Aticuno and Moltres and will be able to return the two orbs" said Slowking.

"I think we should tell the others first" said Mina.

"I'll go to the hotel!" said Megan.

"And we'll go to the beach." said Deborah.

It suddenly began storming again.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center that Ash and the others are they are watching the TV which was different than earlier.

"An underwater current has been disputing weather patterns" said the news reporter.

"It's just like when you traveling in the Orange Islands." said Brock.

"Your right, I wonder what happened?" said Ash.

Meanwhile Megan got to the hotel room.

"Hey guys something really bad is a happening." said Megan.

"What is it?" said Maggie.

"Something really bad. We have to go to the shrine" said Megan,

Mina and Deborah got the beach and saw that everyone was watching the fight between the three Pokemon.

"That isn't good" said Deborah.

"The three Pokemon are fighting…" said Smoochum with fear in her voice.

"There they are." said Mina.

They went down to where the others were at.

"Hey guys, something really bad is happening." said Mina.

"Do you mean other then that?" said Kia pointing to the Pokemon.

"That is the bad thing." said Deborah.

"We have to meet at the shrine" said Mina.

Not long later everyone met at the Shrine.

"So some one stole the three Orbs." said Kia.

"What does that mean?" said Anne.

"Well it is said that initially the orbs brought by the chosen would bring harmony to the warring Pokemon but if they are removed then the Pokemon would fight again" said Deborah.

"The earth is in trouble isn't it?" said Maddie.

Meanwhile Annie and Oakley were still on the island when a Magnemite saw them.

"You!" said Melody.

"What did we do?" said Oakley.

"I asked a Pokemon trainer to borrow his Magnemite, return the orbs to rightful place." said Melody.

Annie and Oakley began to run the other way.

"Hey!" said Melody.

While this was happening Mina and Deborah sensed it.

"We will be right back…" said Deborah.

"It shouldn't take more than a minute" said Mina.

"I wonder what that is about?" said Megan.

Mina and Deborah got there.

"Give them back now!" said Mina.

"Why are you going to stop us, go Espeon!" said Annie.

"Go Ariados!" said Oakley.

"Espeon use Psybeam!" said Annie.

The attack hit Mina and bounced off.

"What just happened?" said Annie.

"Ariados use Night Shade!" said Oakley.

The attack hit Deborah and bounced off.

"Maybe we should run Annie." said Oakley.

"Yeah." said Oakley.

They ran away before anyone could do anything.

"How are suppose to get the orbs back." said Mina.

"Wait you know about them." said Melody.

"I guess it our duty to get them back" said Mina.

Melody remembered what Slowking had said.

"Who are you?" said Melody.

"Deborah Odison." said Deborah.

"Mina Koki and I'm a waroir of love and justice!" said Mina doing a really cool pose.

"Mina…" sighed Deborah with a sweat drop.

Melody looked at Mina and Deborah… partially Mina.

"Riiiight… and how did you know about the orbs." said Melody.

"Well have you heard of the Legend of the Pokemon Angels?" said Deborah.

"No I haven't" said Melody.

"Okay any ways come with us." said Mina pulling her arm.

"We won't hurt you." said Deborah.

"What do you want?" said Melody.

They dragged her to the shrine.

"Who are you?" said Melody.

"We are the Pokemon Angels." said Anne.

"Pokemon Angels?" said Melody.

"Well, when Tin Tower was burning…" said Maddie.

"Wait she doesn't know the whole story." said Deborah.

"Oh yeah…" said Maddie sheepishly.

"I'll tell. Long ago in the Dragon's holy land, just out side of Blackthorn city a shrine was built, in hopes that Pokemon and humans would live together in peace. Born of that hope were the 17 Pokemon Angels. Each one represented type of Pokemon, Ice, Fire, Dark, Grass, Water and so on. They lived in peace with Pokemon and humans until one day…" said Kia.

"Tin Tower was burning Ho-oh told the Pokemon Angels to be reborn as humans. Most of us here are Pokemon Angels." said Maddie.

"Most of you? Who isn't?" said Melody.

Maya, Maggie and Kia raised their hands.

"So, why are you here?" said Melody.

"Well, Mina who is Ice Angel won a contest." said April.

"All I wanted was a Miroku plushy from Inu-Yasha." said Mina.

"Oh, I think I've heard of Inu-Yasha, isn't Miroku that guy who touches women's…" said Melody.

The three Pokemon were still fighting and they began to fight at the shrine.

"Maybe Deborah, we can stop the fighting." said Mina.

"How?" said Deborah.

"All we have to do is show our face." said Mina.

"Okay, should we transform?" said Deborah.

"I think so." said Mina.

Both transformed into their Angel form.

"Amazing" said Melody.

"Anne take care of Smoochum…" said Mina.

"Right!" said Anne.

"Come back soon!" said Smoochum.

The both flew to the three Pokemon who fighting over the water. The wind blew hard.

"Please stop." said Mina.

Artucuno stopped.

"I can't fight any more." It said.

"You too Moltres." said Deborah.

"I will too." said Moltres.

Zapdos squawked really loudly.

"What did it say?" said Mina.

"He said that, if you two refuse to fight. I win and your land is mine" said Artucuno.

The storm began to get worse.

"This is not good how are suppose to fight." said Deborah.

"I think we should go back." said Mina.

"If you are leaving we should go too." said Artucuno.

"It's dangerous to be here." said Moltres.

Both Angels and Pokemon retreated to Shamouti Island.

"What happened?" said Maddie.

"Zapdos became power hungry." said Mina.

"Do you think there is any shelter." said Megan.

"We can go to my house." said Melody.

Next Time: After discovering that Melody knows Ash there are some plans to be formulated... will they be able to find a way to get Ash there? Will they manage to get the orbs back? Find out next time...


	26. It’s a Small World After All

Chapter 25: It's a Small World After All

And so they went to Melody's house to talk. The two legendary Pokemon stayed out side since they couldn't fit.

"If only Ash was here" said Mina and Melody at the same time.

The looked at each other in amazement. Kia began to hum "It's a Small World"

"You know him too." said Melody.

"Yes, of course he's the chosen one after all, our fates are intertwined." said Mina.

"Funny, I thought he and Misty liked each other." said Melody.

"It's not like that, that's not what I meant" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"She meant that we have to work together for the fate of all Pokemon" said Anne.

"Besides, Mina likes a boy named Peter." said Maya.

"No, I told you it's not like that, I like Matt." said Mina with an angry vein.

"Okay, okay." said Maya.

"Anyways, Beth knows where they are." said Anne.

"Yeah I do, with the bad weather he would have stopped at that Pokemon Center, I'll go call it" said Beth.

She called the Pokemon Center and left a message just incase he wasn't there.

"If he's here, I give him the note." said Nurse Joy on the phone.

"Thank you!" said Beth.

Nurse Joy went to look for Brock in case he was there, she found their group and said "Excuse me are one of you named Brock?"

"Why yes, my name is Brock, why would you like to…" said Brock but he was cut off by Max who pulled his ear.

"I don't think so" said Max pulling him away.

"Oh, you got a message from someone named Beth." said Nurse Joy.

"Did you say Beth?" said Brock he took the message and went to the phone.

"Oh Brock that was fast." said Beth.

"Yes I was what you want to talk about?" said Brock.

"Well…" said Beth and they began a long conversation.

"Let's leave them be for now and in ten minutes we'll break it up." said Anne.

April nodded in agreement, "Cutting them off from each other would be like depressing version of Mina and Peter." she said

Mina and Melody were talking about Ash and the people he travel with.

"So Misty went back to the gym?" said Melody.

"Yeah, I never met her, all I know is that Ash destroyed her bike..." said Mina.

"Ash destroyed her bike?" said Melody with a sweat drop, "So is Ash going it alone with Tracy?"

"Who's Tracy." Said Mina, then she remembered about what Brock said about how he didn't travel with Ash at that time, "No, he's now traveling with a coordinator named May and her little brother Max as well as Brock, he traveled with Ash before the orange islands but didn't travel while he was here, I don't know why. But anyways that's who Beth is talking to."

"Oh, too bad I was hoping to talk to Misty for a bit." said Melody.

Maddie was thinking then she said "I have a plan…"

"What?" said Mina.

"Well it involves Dragonite; if we can fine one then we can get Ash out her fast." said Maddie.

"Good idea." said Mina.

Beth was still on the phone when Anne pushed her off.

"Sorry Brock, but we really need to speak to Ash." said Anne.

The air around Brock went blue and he said "All right" in really depressing voice.

Ash came on, "What is it?" he said.

"The Orange Islands are in trouble, we need to bring you here right away." said Anne.

"I heard about what's happening but what's going on?" said Ash.

"Well the orbs have been taken, as it turns out they have been keeping the balance but someone had taken them and thrown the balance out of whack. The legendary Pokemon began to fight. Moltres and Artucuno are under control but the Pokemon that causes the imbalance is Zapdos which we can't stop with our powers." said Anne.

"You also need to get the orbs back, and none of you can handle the Orbs with out the orb's power disappearing, right?" said Ash.

"Well partly right, Mina can handle the Ice Orb and Deborah can handle the Fire Orb so that's why we need you." said Anne.

"I know but how am I going to get there?" said Ash.

"Oh I can handle that one" said Maddie who appeared at phone, "I can find some Dragonite to fly you. "

"Okay." said Ash.

They hung up the phone.

"You could have put me back on." said Beth.

"Sorry." said Maddie.

In the Pokemon Center Brock said the same thing, Ash also apologized.

Maddie left to search for a Dragonite, nearby she transformed into her Angel form. Everyone else thought of ether a plan or something to do.

"So then what should we do?" said Maggie.

"Well a good thing would be getting the Ice and Fire Orbs back, or just get the two women who took them in the first place." said Deborah.

"We will leave that up to Mina and Deborah." said Megan.

"What?!" said Mina.

"Well, we Pokemon Angels who don't have a Legendary Pokemon should just stay here, relax and do nothing." said Megan.

Beth, April and Anne appeared behind her with auras of anger surrounding them.

"Look, just because you have nothing to do doesn't mean you can't help!" said Anne.

"Wow, aren't we the one supposed be angry with her?" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"I think so." said Deborah.

"You know what, I think I'm going to help out, Celebi might be able to trap them some way. They are thieves after all." said Maggie.

Everyone looked at her like she was hiding something from them.

"Okay… I've been planning to get Jessie and James like that for the longest time." said Maggie.

"I'll help since Celebi is a Grass Type" said April.

Meanwhile Maddie was flying around when 4 Dragonite appeared.

"We heard that you need some Dragonite." said one.

"Oh wow, thanks." said Maddie.

"We know what's going on, we knew that you could you some help." said another one.

"All right fallow me." said Maddie.

She began to as fast as she can.

Celebi was flying around the island.

"You sure this will work?" said April in Angel form.

"Yes, I'm positive." said Maggie.

Annie spotted her.

"Look Oakley a Celebi should we capture for Giovanni?" said Annie.

"No, did you hear about what happened to the Iron Masked Marauder, he went power mad and even wanted to take over Team Rocket and the world." said Oakley.

"Sounds a little like someone I know" said Annie.

"See I told you…" said April.

"Well at least they won't attack it" said Maggie.

Celebi went in close to Annie and Oakley and made a force field around them.

"Hey what going on." said Annie.

Deborah and Mina grabbed the Ice and fire orbs from them; they once again began to glow.

"That's good." said Mina.

"Now let's take them to Melody's house." said Deborah.

"Okay." said Mina.

"Vine Whip!" said April. Vines came from her back tied Annie and Oakley up and began to drag them.

Next Time: Ash and rest race to the island... while the others try to quell Zapdos... what will happen? Will they save the day or will doom fall upon the world? Find out next time...


	27. Battle to Save the Planet

A/N: Last chapter of the 1.5 arc... next chapter begins the 2 arc... what I call "the silliest" arc...

Chapter 26: Battle to Save the Planet

They took Annie and Oakley to Melody's house where Megan was well… getting some feelings out.

"Who are you working for?" said Megan.

"Why do you want to know?" said Annie.

Megan slapped her.

"I said who are you working for?" said Megan

"We won't tell you!" said Oakley.

Megan slapped her.

"At least is this PG." said Mina.

"Yeah…" agreed Smoochum.

"Me thinks Megan has been watching too many cop movies" said Maya.

"I think they did this on Spognebob once" said Maggie.

Meanwhile Maddie was flying to Hoeen.

"There's Little Root Town" said Maddie.

"So are we almost there?" said one of the Dragonite.

"Yes we are." said Maddie.

Back with the others, Megan turned on the radio and it played Stuck in the Middle with You.

"Me thinks has been watching too many Quentin Tarantino movies" said Maya in panicked voice.

"This isn't even PG 13!" yelled Mina with a sweat drop.

"I just hope she doesn't cut of their ears" said Smoochum.

"I think they did this on Itchy and Scratchy once…" said Maggie with a sweat drop.

Maddie had gotten near the Pokemon Center so she changed into her human form, it began to snow.

"This isn't good." said Maddie.

While this was happening Team Rocket was flying over head in their balloon.

"Look at all the Dragonite!" said James.

"Wait a second, it's her" said Meowth.

"Maddie Ricker, there is no chance we can take them." said Jessie.

"Maybe if we catch them while she's not looking" said Meowth.

"That's not a bad idea." said Jessie.

Back in Melody's house Anne turned off the radio.

"Okay Megan this is enough… this is no longer K+" said Anne.

"Then why can't the author just change it to T then…" said Megan.

"We all that when it comes to editing and stuff like that Emma is a lazy, lazy person…" said Anne.

"Oh yeah..." said Megan.

"I'll get it out of them." said Mina.

She took out a balloon licked her hand and began to rub it.

"Okay, okay… we work for Team Rocket, we are thieves for Giovanni." said Annie.

"Why did Mina get a quick answer?" said Megan.

"Well maybe they are just grateful that they are not being physically tortured by a 12 year old" said Maggie.

Meanwhile Maddie got to the Pokemon Center.

"Maddie you're here fast" said May.

"Yeah, I can fly as fast as a Dragonite, which I brought, incase you all want to come… Beth will be happy if Brock came." said Maddie.

"Thanks" said Brock.

They went outside.

"It was raining earlier now its snowing." said May.

"I know, its unbelievable." said Maddie.

They got to the spot where she left the Dragonite to find that they were attacking Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble because we're in it!"

"And make it double be cause I know are"

"That's not even a rhyme" said Max.

"You know, with you two… things never go smoothly." said Maddie.

She changed to Angel form and used Dragon Rage on them.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Now shall we go?" said Maddie.

"Right" said Ash.

Back in the house Megan sat down thinking.

"Why would Mina's plan work?" said Megan.

There was an explosion outside.

They all went outside to see that Zapdos was attacking the nearby houses.

"This is not good!" said Mina.

They all watched Zapdos attacking the island. It squawked really loud.

"It wants to battle us" said Aticuno.

"What?" said Mina.

"We have to fight or he will destroy the Island" Moltres.

"We can't let that happen!" said Deborah.

"We have to battle him!" said Mina.

"What?" said April.

"We have no choice if they battle, the world will be even more messed up but if we battle the world won't be as messed up as will be if they battle." said Mina.

"Fine then, let's do it." said Anne, "We have to do something any ways until Maddie gets here with Ash."

"Okay, let's do it." said Beth.

All 6 transformed.

"Maggie, Kia, Maya, Smoochum, Melody. Stay here." said Mina.

"I think Mina and Deborah should go to the Shrine first and place the orbs in their place." said Melody.

"Oh right." said Mina.

Beth, Anne, April and Megan headed towards Zapdos while Mina and Deborah headed to the shrine.

Meanwhile Maddie, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max, Brock and the Dragonite was facing a terrible windstorm.

"This is bad." said Maddie.

"Maddie you have a Dragonair, maybe you can let it out it out and change the weather" said one of the Dragonite.

"Okay, Dragonair come on out" said Maddie, "Dragonair, can you change the weather to a good flying condition." said Maddie.

"Sure thing!" said Dragonair.

The wind stopped.

"That's better, return" said Maddie, "You did a great job, now let's go."

"Will it work again?" said May.

"I doubt it" said Maddie.

And they continued their journey.

Both Mina and Deborah got the Shrine.

"There is Ice Island" said Mina.

"And there is Fire Island" said Deborah.

They placed the orbs in the rightful place.

"Let's go to the battle" said Mina.

"Right" said Deborah.

They went to the battle, over the water.

"Hydro Pump" said Megan.

The attack did nothing.

"What happened?" said Megan.

"Zapdos is electric type, its strong against water." said Anne.

"Oh right." said Megan.

"Let me try, Vine Whip" said April.

A lot vines that came from April tied up Zapdos.

"Mina, Deborah!" said Beth.

"Beth, Zapdos is weak against rock Pokemon" said April

"Okay, Rock Throw!" said Beth.

A bunch of Rocks came out of nowhere, and Zapdos was knocked out.

"That's bad, extremely bad." said Deborah.

"What?" said Beth.

A huge storm appeared.

"Let's just hope that Maddie gets here soon" said Deborah.

The Pokemon Angels returned to Melody's house to pray that Maddie, Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock all got their safely.

"I hope they are all okay." said Mina.

"It all your fault!" said Beth to Annie and Oakley.

"What did we do?" said Oakley.

"You threw the balance that the Pokemon had out away. It all your fault!" said Beth.

She transformed and had a huge boulder in her hands.

"Stop Beth," said Anne.

"Please!" said Mina.

"Look Brock is probably dead!" said Beth.

"Beth we won't know until Maddie gets here." said Maya.

"Remember we can't die, Maddie will tell us." said Mina.

"Fine I'll have to see if Brock is alive to attack them." said Beth.

She transformed back.

"So what are you?" said Annie.

"We are the Pokemon Angels; we won't tell the story since you are a bad guy." said Megan.

"You know, we need to break the tension we have so let's do karaoke." said Mina.

"Anime Fan first, Pokemon Angel second" said Megan.

Mina hit her with a big paper fan. Mina took out the karaoke machine began to sing It's My Life from Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie.

Meanwhile Maddie was near the Islands.

"This weather is getting worse." said May.

"We are almost there, there is the three islands" said Maddie.

Zapdos was no longer unconscious and began to attack them.

"Why is Zapdos attacking?" said May.

"It's mad with power" Said Maddie.

Meanwhile Maggie was singing I am, the second Inu-Yasha theme song. Beth looked out the window.

"Zapdos is back and it's attacking something" said Beth.

"Okay, let's go!" said Mina.

The left the house and transformed. They got to where Zapdos was attacking them.

"Hi guys!" said April.

"We need to get to the house!" said Mina.

Celebi appeared out of nowhere.

"I can take them" said Celebi.

Celebi, Ash, Pikachu Brock, May and Max were taken to the house.

"You!" said Oakley.

"You!" said Ash.

"Okaay…" said Maggie.

Maggie, Kia, Maya, Melody, May and Max were surprised that Ash knew Annie and Oakley.

"So how do you know each other?" said Maggie.

"We stole something from Alto Mare the same time he was there." said Annie.

"Yeah and you two nearly destroyed the city." said Ash.

"This not the time for arguments, Ash you really need to get the orb to the shrine. It's on the table" said Maya.

Ash picked up the orb; it began to glow once again. He and Melody left.

"Let's fallow," said Maggie everyone else.

The left, Maggie left Celebi as the guard.

The battle continued over water.

"We can't knock him out other wise the weather will get weather will get worse." said Mina.

"So what should we do?" said Maddie.

"Dodge attacks" said Megan.

They began to dodge attacks as best they could.

Ash and the other got to the shrine, he placed thee orb in its place and everything glowed. Green water came out of the shrine and turned the stone pillars around the shrine into crystal. Melody went up to the shrine and began to play a song with a sea shell flute. The crystal pillars began to glow in sync with the music.

"Wow." said Maggie.

"Awesome" said May.

Zapdos stopped attacking the Angels. Aticuno and Moltres flew to Zapdos and all three began to fly in sync with each other.

"Let's go the shrine." said Mina.

Everyone agreed. They flew to the shrine and changed back to their human forms. The weather began to clear.

"This is amazing" said Mina.

The song was ending so the three bird Pokemon went back to their islands. The pillars turned back to stone.

"Everything is back to normal" said Mina.

Annie and Oakley were arrested and sent to a woman's prison. Everyone including Ash, Pikachu, Max, May and Brock enjoyed the rest of Legends Festival. Though Brock spent most of his time with Beth. A few days later they left on a plane, Maddie paying for their airfare back to Hoeen.

"I hope this goes better then the plane ride coming here." said Megan.

"You know, the only reason that it was a bad plane ride was because of what happened with the legendary Pokemon" said Maddie.

Mina was thinking about something.

"I wonder… if my powers brought us here." said Mina.

"What do you mean?" said Megan.

"Well, I mean that if any one of us did the raffle would have won." said Mina.

"Its probable, you might be right about it." said Maddie.

Mina began to watch Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie. Ten minutes later Anne glanced at it and it was at the part the where Sakura won the lottery for the trip to Hong Kong.

"So maybe that's why Mina has became an anime fan, because it has the answers to some of out problems" thought Anne.

Next Time: They get to Beth's home town, a town dedicated to Fighting Pokemon and Beth is a reject due to the fact that she breeds rock types... while there they try to get Beth's best friend Ronnie to join up with them... but her father won't let her... will she join? And could she be Fighting Angel?


	28. Fight for the Right to Travel

A/N: First Chapter of the Vol. 2 Saga...

Chapter 27: Fight for the Right to Travel

All ten girls got to the outside of Anmar town, Beth's home town. They got to the top of a hill that over looked it had many buildings, most looked the same.

"Boy I haven't been here in a while" said Beth.

"Well it's always weird to go back home." said Megan.

"I just hope that Mr. Sansom let her go… because Ronnie is his only child and heir…" said Beth.

"What?!" said everyone else.

"I forgot to tell you, we need to talk to her father to let her go with us. She's an only child and her family runs a fighting Pokemon Dojo." said Beth.

Meanwhile in town, Ronnie is walking home from school. She had long dark brown hair, which was in a loose ponytail tied by a braid of her hair who wore a sailor fuku with the shirt being white with the collar and skirt being blue with a red tie.

"I hope Beth will be able to talk to my dad." said Ronnie to herself.

"Hey Ronnie I heard that rock breeder is going to talk to your dad." said a voice.

It was a student from her dojo. He had green eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" said Ronnie.

"You're tricking her to think your friend so you can travel. Then later you plan to dump her half away around the world so you can travel by your self." said the student.

"No it isn't." said Ronnie.

"Quit denying it. You know the truth." said the student.

Ronnie got angry and ran to her house, Beth was like her sister. When they were both 5 they met. Beth was getting bullied at school because wanted to be a breeder and specializes in only in rocks types. Anmar Town is famous for it fighting Pokemon dojos Ronnie didn't care about that she felt a special bond with Beth.

"I hope I leave this town everyone's such a jerk here." said Ronnie to herself.

Meanwhile, Mina and the others got into town looking for Beth's family.

"Well rock breeder your back..." said the student from Ronnie's dojo.

"Look the name is Beth quit calling me rock breeder." said Beth.

"I know rock breeder, how about a battle" said the student.

"If you want a battle you have to go though me.." said Mina.

"And me too!" said Smoochum.

"Mina?" said Beth.

"I still need training to control my power." said Mina.

"Right." said Beth.

"Go Hitmonlee!" said the student as he let out his Hitmonlee.

"Too bad for you! You ready Smoochum…" said Mina.

"Right!"

"You have a Smoochum? Return Hitmonlee!" said the student. His fighting Pokemon returned to it's Pokeball

"What?" said Mina.

"I don't battle with puny Smoochum." said the student.

"Maybe you just want to get you Hitmonlee injured right I understand." said Mina.

"Hey it's not like that!" yelled the student, "I just battle with Puny Pokemon…"

"So you say…" said Mina, "But you also fear type advantage…"

"Yeah… right! I'm leaving…" said the student.

"You… know that reminds me of Peter…" said Maya with a smirk.

"It's not like that!" yelled Mina with an angry vein.

"Sure…" said Maya rolling her eyes.

"Hey my house is over there." said Beth with a sweat drop.

They went into the house. It was nice but pretty small.

"I'm home!" said Beth.

"Oh welcome back Beth" said her mom walking into the entrance way who looked lot like her daughter but with much shorter hair

"Hey Rock Breeder!" said her little brother who had orange hair and green eyes.

"Now honey, just because it's 'cool' to make fun of your sister doesn't mean you have to fallow the trend" said her mom.

"Oh yeah, these are my companions Mina Koki." said Beth.

"Hi and this is my Smoochum!" said Mina.

"Yo!" said Smoochum.

"Kia Maxiop" said Beth.

"Hello" said Kia.

"Maggie Macels" said Beth.

"Hey there." said Maggie.

"Maddie Ricker" said Beth.

"Oh wow, can I have your autograph?" said Beth's little brother

"Only if you promise never to call her 'rock breeder'" said Maddie.

"Fine" said Beth's little brother.

"Megan Kathi" said Beth.

"What's up." said Megan.

"April Tyson" said Beth.

"Hello there" said April.

"Anne Maria" said Beth.

"Hi" said Anne.

"Deborah Odison" said Beth.

"Hello" said Deborah.

"And Maya Kiki" said Beth.

"Hey!" said Maya.

"I think you should tell them" said Maddie.

"Fine" said Beth, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" said Beth's mom.

They went into the living room where Beth's dad was in the room he looked a lot like his son.

"You know the Pokemon Angels…" said Beth.

"Yeah?" said Beth's dad.

"Well it's true and I'm one of them." said Beth.

"You're crazy." said her little brother.

"Chris!" said her mom.

"No it's true" said Beth.

She transformed in her Angel form..

"Wow!" said her dad.

"That is so cool!" said Chris.

"Almost everyone in the group is a Pokemon Angel" said Beth.

"Almost?" said her dad.

"Maggie, Kia and Maya aren't." said April.

"Other wise it would have been kind of creepy, Maya grew up with April, Kia is from the Angel Shrine and Maggie is the cousin of Anne's cousin, Anne is also Mina cousin." said Megan.

Beth hit Megan with a fan.

"Don't mind Megan she's rude." said Beth.

She detransformed back to her human form.

"Well do you plan to tell Ronnie?" said Chris.

"Yeah, I think she'll think it would be cool. After all she's just as obsessed with the Legend as I am." said Beth.

"Just as obsessed?" said Mina.

"Hey maybe we should go now and meet her now." said Maddie.

"Good idea, see you later." said Maddie.

"Bye" said her mom.

"Hey I was wondering why is everyone calling you rock breeder here?" said Mina.

"Well, 1/8 of this town is fighting Pokemon dojos, so most of this town trains fighting Pokemon including Ronnie, she's the only who ever treated me like a person, not as some outcast, and she has always been like a sister." said Beth.

"Always…" said Mina.

"…like a sister." said Anne.

"I wonder…" thought Mina and Anne.

They got to the Sansom Dojo. Beth opened the door to the front area.

Meanwhile the student who getting ready for a practice battle saw Ronnie there.

"Hey Ronnie, you know rock breeder got to town today, with a lot of friends looks like she won't travel with you." said the student.

"Quit it, you want me to stay don't you, I'm going." said Ronnie.

"If she tells you she doesn't want to travel with you don't be surprised." said the student.

"Shut up Steve! You jerk, I hate you, just leave me alone!" said Ronnie.

Ronnie ran off to the living room.

"Oh Ronnie, Beth's here." said her mother who had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Really." said Ronnie.

She went out side and saw the big group.

"I see, Steve was right you're in a big group, so that means you don't want to travel with me." said Ronnie.

"No I do, of course we will have to talk to your father first of course. We're best friends after all…" said Beth.

"Really thanks" said Ronnie smiling.

Mina, Maddie, Megan, April, Anne, Deborah and Beth sensed something from Ronnie.

"What is it?" said Ronnie.

"Nothing, we need to talk in private." said Beth.

The other 6 nodded.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." said Mina.

"How strange." said Ronnie.

"Why did they leave us here?" said Maya.

"I think I know what it is…" said Maggie.

Meanwhile Chrissie and Missy were watching them.

"Target sighted, we will avenge Rupert Stigginmob" said Missy.

"Missy, you know he was going to retire soon any ways, he's as old as dad would have been if they hadn't killed him." said Chrissie.

"Oh yeah any ways he said he was going to retire in 6 months they just made him retire early" said Missy.

"Let's just do our mission okay" said Chrissie.

"Fine" said Missy.

Meanwhile they began to talk.

"Ronnie might be…" said Beth.

"Fighting Angel." said Deborah.

"Can we confirm it?" said Mina.

"Yes, Combusken can tell." said Deborah.

"Oh yeah, it's also it also a fighting type" said Megan.

"Fine then after she asks her father, we will ask" said Beth.

"Okay." said everyone else.

They went back to where the others were.

"What were you guys talking about?" said Maya.

"We'll tell you later." said April.

They went into the actual Dojo. Many different students were practicing with their Pokemon, including Steve from earlier.

"Father." said Ronnie.

"What is it?" said her father who looked a lot like male version of his daughter.

"I'd like to leave." said Ronnie.

"No!" said her father.

"Why not." said Ronnie.

"Because you are not ready." said her father.

"Oh come on, she's 15. Let her." said Beth.

"Fine if you and one of the people who wish to be your companion beat me, in a fighting Pokemon battle." said her father.

"Do any of you train any fighting Pokemon" said Ronnie turning to the girls.

"I do." said Deborah.

"Really. Thank you, oh what is your name?" said Ronnie.

"Deborah." said Deborah.

"This is a tag Pokemon battle between, Gene Sansom & Steve Bert and Ronnie Sansom and Deborah Odison." said the referee.

"Fine then, Hitmonlee go!" said Steve.

"Go Machoke!" said Ronnie's father.

"Go Hitmonchan!" said Ronnie.

"Go Combusken." said Deborah.

"And begin!" said the referee.

"Use Karate Chop on Combusken, Machoke" said Ronnie's father.

"Use Double kick on Machoke." said Deborah.

Combusken's attack hit and Machoke was unable to battle.

"Machoke is unable to battle." said the referee.

"You're amazing!" said Ronnie.

"Well I guess it's my abilities of a trainer." lied Deborah with a sweat drop.

"She's good" said Ronnie's father to himself.

There was a loud screech and everyone but Mina, Beth, Maddie, Anne, April, Megan, Deborah and Ronnie were unaffected.

"What is that sound?" said Maggie covering her ears her ears.

In the door way was Chrissie and Missy with headphones and two Zubat next to them, which is where they sound came from.

"We are cute"

"We are sweet!"

"The cute Twins of"

"Team Magma are here"

"Missy"

"Chrissie"

"You again!" said Mina.

"Well I'm happy you remember Ice Angel!" said Missy.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Mina playing innocent.

"Deborah, Ronnie is indeed Fighting Angel." said Combusken.

"I think that's a little obvious." said Deborah pointing to Ronnie who was unaffected.

"Well any ways, let's just use these ropes on them." said Missy.

She shot out a gun and Mina, Anne, Megan, April, Maddie, Deborah and Beth were tied up with the ropes though Anne was unaffected.

"Oh man I'm loosing energy." said Maddie.

"Me, too that's because I haven't stored the energy." said Mina.

All of her Pokemon came out and gave her energy to her.

"Let's transform." said Mina.

"Right" said Anne.

Both transformed to their Angel Form.

"No way!" said Ronnie.

"You mustn't do this to us, I will freeze your power!" said Mina.

"How dare you this here! My darkness will consume you!" said Anne.

"Well I can figure since that girl is unaffected, she's one of the Pokemon Angel who have not awakened" said Chrissie.

She shot her gun and ropes shot out.

"Oh no!" said Ronnie.

Beth jumped in front of them although she had ropes on her.

"Beth you're one too aren't you." said Ronnie.

"Yes I am, and I know you are too, that is why we are such good friends." said Beth.

All her Pokemon came out and all four began to glow.

"What going on?" said Ronnie.

"She's learning her Power attack" said Anne.

Beth got up.

"Let's transform." said Beth.

"But I don't know how." said Ronnie.

"You will." said Beth.

Ronnie closed her eyes, her hair turned to light brown it came out the ponytail. She grew taller and her clothes changed to robes that reached just above her knee, they resembled the top half of a Martial Art's gi but longer with short sleeves and light yellow in color tied with a black belt. She grew wings that matched her hair. She was indeed Fight Angel.

"Oh wow." Said Ronnie

Beth transformed.

"Rock Hard Crash!" yelled Beth raised her hands.

Several rocks appeared and broke the ropes and some of the floorboards.

"Sorry!" said Beth.

"Oh no!" said Chrissie.

"High Jump Kick!" said Ronnie.

She kicks the guns out of Missy and Chrissie's hands.

"Now leave this dojo." said Ronnie.

"We will." said Missy.

Both returned the Zubat to their Pokeball and the noise stopped and the left.

Ronnie's father looked at her in her angel Form; he knew that she had to leave

"Ronnie, I understand now that you must go on a journey" said her father.

"Really?" said Ronnie.

"Yes, I understand it your destiny and I see that it's shared by Beth." said her father looking at Beth.

"Thank you father." said Ronnie.

"Make me proud." said her father.

Steve looked at Ronnie, and began to blush, the reason he always teased her was because he really loved her, he knew when she left he would confess.

The next day everyone left, Steve followed them to the edge of town.

"Hey Ronnie wait up!" said Steve.

"What is it?" said Ronnie in annoyed voice.

"I want you to have this Mankey, I just caught" said Steve.

"But why?" said Ronnie.

"I just wanted to say, I like you maybe even love you." said Steve.

"What?" said Ronnie.

"Hope you come for a visit" said Steve and he left.

"I'm getting a stomach ache!" said Megan.

Ronnie hit her with a paper fan.

"Thanks for the fan!" said Ronnie to Mina.

"Your welcome and its nice to you breaking it in" said Mina.

"So are you going to go on a date with next time you come here?" said Maya.

"Maybe, I have to think about it." said Ronnie.

"Hey maybe if you do and Brock is in town too…" said Maya.

Beth began to blush a lot.

"You know, I just noticed Maya is a tease when it comes to romance" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"You just noticed?" asked Smoochum.

"She's always been like that" said April.

"So do you think I will be able to meet Brock?" said Ronnie.

"Oh yeah chances are high." said Kia.

"Really why is that?" said Ronnie.

"Ash, one of Brock companions, is the chosen one" said Maggie.

"Really cool." said Ronnie.

Mina was looking at her pokenav.

"Hey the Angel Shrine is nearby, that reminds me Kia have you told your family about us?" said Mina.

"Well um… no" said Kia.

"Well let's why not go." said Maddie.

"All right awesome I've been meaning to go!" said Ronnie.

"Next stop, the Angel Shrine." said Mina.

Next Time: They make it to the Angel Shrine and discover something about Kia's heritage that is quite interesting... what ill happen? And what does it have to with Fire Angel?


	29. Kia’s Secret

Chapter 28: Kia's Secret

A few days later they got the Angel Shrine. Kia was a really nervous, not just because she had to tell her family about how she found out but not only that but she has kept something from everyone else but Deborah. They got to a large set of stairs and torii.

"So this is the place." said Mina.

"You know, I think I left some thing at the Pokemon Center." said Kia.

She began to run away, Maddie grabbed her by her shirt. Kia ran in place.

"Look you have to this Kia! You have to tell your family that you found out." yelled Maddie.

"But I don't want to." said Kia.

"Now move!" yelled Maddie.

"Yes ma'am!" said Kia.

She ran up stair as everyone followed her up. They got up and saw 17 different statues they were of the Pokemon Angels.

"Oh wow." said Mina.

There was young woman with long black hair wearing a kimono and hakama sweeping the ground with a Chameleon.

"My whole Family specializes in fire types… it's a tradition…" explained Kia.

"Interesting." said Mina.

Deborah looked a little worried; she wasn't sure how everyone would take the news about Kia's heritage.

"Oh hello Kia you returned." said the young woman.

"Hi Porsche" said Kia.

"That's Porsche?" said Mina.

"Yes she's my oldest sister" said Kia.

Three more girls came out.

"Hey guys Kia's back." said a little girl she had dark blue hair.

"Hey Kia, it's been a while" said a girl about Mina's age who had dark green hair.

"Why haven't you called?" said a girl who looked about Deborah's age who had dark red hair.

"Oh let me introduce you this is my youngest sister Subaru." said Kia pointing to the little girl.

"Hi there." said Subaru.

"My younger sister Lexis" said Kia point to the girl around Mina's age.

"Hello there." said Lexis.

"And my older sister Mercedes" said Kia pointing the girl around Deborah's age.

"Hi." said Mercedes.

"Kia you're back." said a woman with brown hair.

"Hi, mom." said Kia.

A man with dark blue hair and an old man showed up.

"Hi dad, and grandfather I have something to tell you." said Kia.

"What is it?" said her grandfather.

"I Uhhh..." Said Kia and she began to run away but once again Maddie grabbed her by the shirt.

"You have to tell them." said Maddie.

"Fine" said Kia.

A few minutes later, Kia told them in the shrine.

"I have, been traveling with the Pokemon Angels." said Kia.

"You mean all these girls are the Pokemon Angels?" said Subaru.

"No, Maggie and Maya are not but the rest are." said Kia.

Porsche began to laugh hysterically.

"That is too funny, looks like you've been dealt cosmic retribution" said Porsche.

"Look, I don't need to take this from some miko who never want to hone her true skills as a Pokemon Trainer!" said Kia.

"Well at least my Pokemon don't follow me around." said Porsche.

They began to glare at each other.

"Now stop you two" said Lexis trying to clam them down.

"Hey who is who?" said Subaru.

"Well Mina who awakened 1st is you know, Beth who awakened 2nd is Rock Angel, Maddie who awakened 3rd is Dragon Angel, Megan who awakened 4th is Water Angel, April who awakened 5th is Grass Angel, Anne who awaked 6th used to be a Team Aqua member so you know who she is, Deborah who awakened 7th is Fire Angel and Ronnie who awakened 8th is Fighting Angel. As I said Maggie and Maya are traveling with us and Smoochum belongs to Mina." said Kia.

"So has Kia told you?" said Porsche.

"Told us what?" said Mina.

"About our heritage." said Porsche

"Oh how you are decedents of a Priestess of Ho-oh." said Maddie

"Well that Priestess was the only one and she no ordinary Priestess ether she had special gifts with Fire Pokemon." said Porsche.

"That's pretty cool." said Mina.

"And the reason was that her mother was Fire Angel." said Porsche.

"What?" said everyone but Kia, her family and Deborah.

"I have to go." said Kia.

Kia ran out the door crying a little bit.

"I'll go talk to her." said Deborah.

"Since she's gone, why don't I travel with you?" said Porsche.

Megan hit her with a big paper fan.

"I've always wanted to that." said Megan.

"What was that for?" said Porsche.

"That is a not just because, she kept something from us doesn't mean we want to travel with you." said Megan.

"Then why did you hit me with the fan?" said Porsche.

"Like I said, I always wanted to that." said Megan.

"Look we rather travel with a girl who is a little like Kagome then a girl who is a little like Nabiki" Said Mina.

"What?" said Porsche.

"Someone who doesn't speak anime needs a translation…" said Smoochum with a sigh.

"Look we'd rather travel with Kia then you, got it." said Beth.

"I don't blame them" said Lexis.

Meanwhile J-Lo and Jonathan was watching them.

"So this is the Angel Shrine, it's pretty nice, I don't want to mess it up" said J-Lo.

"I guess we will think of a plan to have as little damage as possible." said Jonathan.

Kia was crying when Deborah got there.

"You okay?" said Deborah.

"Yeah I knew Porsche would do that, I just hope you won't travel with her instead of me." said Kia.

"My bet is that Megan hit her with a fan and Mina brought up some anime reference to say no." said Deborah.

"You think so, if you're wrong I'll understand, Porsche as always been jealous of me, I have a rare ability in decedents of Pokemon Angels, the ability to control every single fire Pokemon, she has the very common the ability to strengthen, no one in my Family can talk to fire Pokemon though." said Kia.

"You have the ability to control fire Pokemon yet you didn't believe in legend that is pretty funny." Said Deborah she began to laugh a little.

"Hey!" said Kia.

"Now, now calm down" said Deborah.

In the room that everyone was in J-Lo and Jonathan came in.

"What do you want!" said Porsche.

"Just the Pokemon Angels" said Jonathan.

Both had the rope guns and shot it at all the Pokemon Angels except for Ronnie and Anne. Mina was of course unaffected.

"Why isn't Ice Angel unaffected?" said J-Lo.

"She must have learned her Power Attack." said Jonathan.

All four of Beth's Pokemon came out and gave Beth their energy.

"So Rock Angel has learned her too." said Jonathan.

Mina and Beth ripped of the ropes.

"Transform guys" said Anne.

"Right!" said Ronnie, Mina and Beth and all four transformed.

"Oh man, so Fighting Angel awakened too." said J-Lo.

"Hey wait a second where is Fire Angel?" said Jonathan.

"Who knows." said Jonathan.

They began to pull the weak ones.

Kia and Deborah saw what was going on.

"Looks like I have to transform." said Deborah.

She transformed and went to Team Aqua.

"How dare you do this to this shrine, my fire will burn you!" said Deborah, "Flame Thrower!"

She shot the attack form her hands. The attack burned the roped off.

"Looks like we have to go." said J-Lo.

"We will back for you" said Jonathan.

Both of them left running.

"Thanks Deborah" said Mina.

Later they were talking.

"So you want to Porsche to join right?" said Kia.

"No, we want to still travel with you." said Mina.

"We don't like Porsche." said Maggie.

"In fact Megan hit with a fan and Mina mentioned some anime to say no." said Beth.

"Wow… I was right…" said Deborah.

"Really. Thank you." said Kia.

The next day they were saying good bye to Kia's family.

"Update us whenever you find another Pokemon Angel" said Kia's mother.

"I will." said Kia.

"After all it is Porsche's punishment to carve their names into the statues" said Lexis.

All of them stared at Porsche as she was caring Mina's name into the statue of Ice Angel. Kia giggled at the sight.

"Be careful Kia" said Lexis.

"I will." said Kia.

They left the shrine, Ronnie was wondering about something.

"You know I wondering, who are Kagome and Nabiki?" said Ronnie.

"Well I'll tell you about my hobby." said Mina.

"Hobby?" said Ronnie.

"Yes, I'm an anime fan…" said Mina

"Looks like we have to hear the story again." said Kia.

"Not that I mind." said April.

Next Time: Ronnie wants to be a pop idol? Wow... that's surprising... Ronnie with Mina's help enters an anime karaoke contest... however the Cute Twins also enters... what will happen? Find out next time!


	30. Ronnie’s Dream and an Otaku Scheme

Chapter 29: Ronnie's Dream and an Otaku Scheme

Ronnie was on stage in a beautiful outfit, singing. She had just finished her song, her fans cheered. Then suddenly a giant banana appeared and began to sing "It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time" when it was down Ronnie shrugged and did another song. The crowd cheered her name over and over that is until she woke up.

"Oh, I having a dream" said Ronnie.

"Hey Ronnie, its time to get up." said Megan.

"Okay." said Ronnie.

Everyone was ether talking, brushing their hair, brushing their teeth or washing their face on the beautiful sunny morning in the forest.

Ronnie began to wash her face.

"So let me guess you were having your usual dream" said Beth coming right next to her.

"Sure was." said Ronnie.

"What strange thing would only happen in a dream happened this time?" said Beth.

"That signing banana..." said Ronnie.

Ronnie has this recurring dream where is she is a pop star, in middle of her concerts then something strange happens that would only happen in a dream...

"Did someone say signing banana?" said Mina.

"Oh god no…" said Maggie.

"It's Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!" sang Mina.

"Will someone shut her up?" said Maya.

Meanwhile Team Magma was having a meeting.

"According to our findings, Ice Angel is something known as an otaku, but unfortunately we don't know what that is" said a male member of Team Magma.

"I can fill that one" said Missy.

"Oh no, I was hoping they would never find out" said Chrissie.

"What is it?" said the Team Magma member.

"Well it's a really obsessed anime fan." said Missy.

Everyone in the room was confused.

"The reason I know this is because, I'm one too." said Missy.

"This is why Missy is against using any giant robots in out plans" said Chrissie who is very embarrassed.

"All, right you'll be in charge of this next plan" said the Team Magma member.

"All right, let's do operation AK." said Missy.

"What does that stand for?" said Chrissie.

"Anime Karaoke!" said Missy.

"I thought so." said Chrissie.

Later the Angels were walking though a town when they passed by a poster, it was for an anime Karaoke contest. Mina saw it and went to is.

"I have to enter!" said Mina.

"Great…" said Kia.

"Mina Koki, Pokemon Trainer 2nd, Anime fan 1st" said Megan.

Mina hit her with a big paper fan.

"I seriously think I can win. The prize is 25 anime DVDs of your choice" Said Mina.

"I guess that's true." said Anne.

"I'd like to enter too." said Ronnie.

Everyone looked at her like she said something strange except for Beth that is. Then again Mina was glad that Ronnie would like to it.

"You need help. I understand if you're a little uncomfortable. I know quite a few English songs." said Mina.

"Really thanks" said Ronnie.

Later inside the Pokemon Center Mina was going over Karaoke.

"Okay I think the song that is best for you is Ordinary Girl from Cardcaptors... you might get a few laughs but it's better than anything made by 4kids…" said Mina who began to mutter "One day Kahn… one day…"

"Okaay…" said Ronnie with a sweat drop.

She sang it and it was really good.

"Wow, I think you'll do great" said Mina.

"What song are you going to sing?" said Anne.

"Yura Yura" said Emma.

"Yura Yura?" said Maggie.

"Which version? There are two songs from anime you like called Yura Yura" said Smoochum.

"I decided to do the Naruto version…" said Mina.

Meanwhile Missy was practicing for the contest although it has to do with plan she was entering too.

"Why are you entering?" said Chrissie.

"Well actually if you must know, the contest is real and I'm entering. If one of the Pokemon Angels beat me, then we will go out with the plan" said Missy.

"Missy…" said Chrissie with a sweat drop.

That night Ronnie was awake in her bed, she was nervous about the contest.

"Hey Ronnie you awake?" said Beth who shared the room with her.

"Yeah" said Ronnie.

"You don't have to worry, its not like you're on American Idol" said Beth.

"Your right" said Ronnie.

"No I want the cheese nana" said Megan in her sleep.

Both laughed at this.

The next day they went to the contest, Missy cosplaying as Beauty fro from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

"I bet I know what girl is singing" said Mina.

"I would like to sing Ordinary Girl" said Ronnie

"What anime?" said one of the people who are heading the registration.

"Cardcaptors" said Ronnie.

"Okay good luck" said Mina.

"You too" said Ronnie.

"Luck is for the losers" said Missy.

"Look just because you're dressed up as Beauty from Bo-bobo to sing a song form it is just plain wrong to get points… unless you're doing to for fun…" said Mina.

"Oh really…" said Missy.

"Though I do have to commend you on your taste with anime… not many people like Bo-bobo… I like it's insane humor…" said Mina.

"You're a fan of Bo-bobo ?" said Missy.

"Does Don Patch claim he's the main character when it's Bo-bobo?" said Mina.

"That's a yes?" said Missy.

Mina nodded.

"So what other anime you like?" said Missy.

"Well despite my age, I like a lot, some child friendly and some not so child friendly but not Hentai" said Mina.

"It time to bring out the contestants" said the announcer.

"My song will give the hints" said Mina.

"Okay" said Missy.

The contest started, there were many bad contestants but good ones as well.

It was Mina's turn and she did great, when Ronnie did her turn she was great as well, Missy who sang the 2nd ending theme song to Bo-bobo did great as well.

"Now its time for the three finalists, Mina Koki who sang Yura Yura from Naruto" said the announcer.

"All right" said Mina.

"Kevin Macwell Lum no Love song from Ueresi Yatsura" said the Announcer suppressing a laugh since it was a girls song

"Cool!" said a young man named Kevin

"And finally… Ronnie Sansom! Who sung Ordinary Girl from Cardcaptors" said the Announcer.

"Ronnie and Mina are the finalists" said Maggie.

Missy got angry. She began to cry and ran away.

"When that guy's turn is up that is when I'm going to attack." said Missy as she was running away.

"They will sing their songs again then you will vote." said the announcer, "First is Kevin."

"Not so fast!" said Missy's voice.

Both Missy and Chrissie showed, Missy was still dressed up as Beauty and she forced Chrissie to dress up as Don Patch... which looked similar to when Suzu did but its quality was a little better.

"We are cute"

"We are sweet…"

"The cute Twins of"

"Team Magma are here…"

"Missy"

"Chrissie…"

"Chrissie, you have to put more feeling into it" said Missy.

"I know that but how am I dressed like this? I look like the sun on the box of raisin brand!" said Chrissie.

"Are you really a fan?" said Mina.

"Yes I am. I know you're a fan of Naruto as well as Bo-bobo" said Missy.

"A real fan wouldn't do this" said Mina.

April handed Maya, Maggie and Kia surgical masks

"Put these on when you see me transformed" said April

"Right" said Maggie, Maya and Kia.

If you're really a fan, prove it" said Mina.

"Okay what's the contest" said Missy.

"You show how much info about the anime you like" said Mina.

"Okay, I'll go first then mine is One Piece…" said Missy, "Jango's dub name in Germany is Jacko, possibly a nod to his resemblance to Michel Jackson."

"This one's about R.O.D.," said Mina, "The first R.O.D. OAV episode predates the 9/11 attacks by two months, in case you didn't know part of the first episode takes place in New York in which a helicopter crashes into the North Tower of world trade center"

Everyone in the audience stared at her.

"She's right," said the announcer. Everyone began to cheer.

"Wow your good" said Missy.

"Thanks" said Mina.

"Let's just get them" said Chrissie pulling out a rope gun.

Chrissie shot it at Ronnie.

"Okay" said Missy who shot the other in the audience.

Meanwhile April transformed in the hallway where no one was looking, she went back into the auditorium.

"How dare you try to stop this contest, I will root you out" said April.

"We missed one" said Missy.

Maya, Maggie and Kia put on the masks.

"Sleep Powder!" said April.

A powder hit everyone I the audience, they breathed it in and fell asleep.

Both Anne and Beth ripped off the ropes.

"Mina you ready" said Anne.

"Yes I am." said Mina.

All three transformed.

"This is suppose to be a fun time for all but ruined it, my darkness will consume you!" said Anne

"You ruined most of these people hopes and dreams, I will rock your world" said Beth.

"How dare you ruin this you are an awful anime fan for doing this, I will freeze your power!" said Mina.

"Mina Koki, Anime Fan 1st, Pokemon Angel 2nd" said Maggie taking off the mask.

"How dare you do this!" said Ronnie.

Mankey, Hitmonchan and Deborah's Combusken came out of the Pokeballs and went over to Ronnie, all three glowed light brown.

"No way!" said Mina.

Beth smiled; she knew why it was happening.

"How dare you do this, you don't have a fighting chance!" said Ronnie.

Her hand began to glow she ran over to them.

"The Fighting Ki Uppercut" said Kia.

"Fighting Ki Uppercut!" said Ronnie punching air that made the air move and the air hit the cute twins they went flying though an open window.

"Wow there's open window what are the chances?" said Mina.

All 4 looked at Ronnie.

"Okay spill why did you learn you learn your power attack?" said Mina.

"Well, I think I should tell it's my dream to a pop star and…" said Ronnie.

"You know… this isn't American idol" said Megan who was just begging to wake up.

"I know that, but still." said Ronnie.

After everyone woke up the contest counted and Ronnie won.

After the contest everyone walked to the video store where the prize was.

"I'm going let you have the DVDs after all I'm not a fan" said Ronnie.

"Thank you" said Mina, "April that plan of yours…"

"I'm a causal fan, nothing like you Mina but I do kind of like anime" said April.

"Really I didn't know that" said Mina

Mina wrote a list of all the DVDs she wanted and Ronnie got them for her.

Next Time: They run into Ash and the Gang... however Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Team Magma show up! All in giant robots! What will happen when Mina's love for anime kick in... also Missy questions her loyalty to Team Magma... find out what happens next time...


	31. The Giant Robot Incident

A/N: Hurray! 2,000 hits! Yes!

Chapter 30: The Giant Robot Incident

It was just your average day with your average group of Pokemon trainer/ Pokemon Angels… well almost… most of the group was barely awake thanks a attack from some Zubat, Golbat and Crobat… everyone slept with one eye open after wards except for Mina who for some odd reason was able to get some sleep…

"Why is Mina so happy?" said Megan.

"She went to sleep right after." said April.

"Good morning." said Mina cheerfully.

Everyone glared at her… including Smoochum who didn't much sleep either.

Not long later while they were walking though the woods.

"Can we please take naps!" said Megan.

"Please!" said Ronnie.

"I'm tired…" complained Maggie.

"Please can we get sleep…" said Anne.

"Fine..." said Mina.

They all set up a mini camp while Mina watched some of her anime DVDs she got from Ronnie…

Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, May, Max and Brock were nearby. Ash had recently caught a Torkoal and May a Skitty. Ash's Torkoal had let itself out of it Pokeball and began to run near the camp site of Mina's group.

"I wonder what got into Torkoal?" said Brock.

"I don't know" said Ash.

Torkoal ran all the way to where Deborah was sleeping. Mina saw this…

"Um… hi… Um… Deborah is sleeping…" said Mina knowing what to do…

"Hey!" came a voice.

Mina turned around and waved when she saw the group…

"Hey guys…" said Mina quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked May.

Mina shushed them… and motioned towards the others.

"Their asleep there was an attack from some wild Pokemon last night they didn't get much sleep…" said Mina.

Ash's group sweatdroped.

After while the other began to wake and they started talking… but not everyone… Ronnie, April, Anne , Deborah, Maya and Megan had not woken up.

"That's great so Ash got a Heat Badge and caught a Torkoal and May got two ribbons and caught a Skitty" said Mina.

"To bad Brock didn't catch anything" said Beth.

Everyone but Brock stared at her as if she had something well kind of stupid.

Ronnie started to wake up.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" said Ronnie.

"Who's this?" said Max.

"This is Ronnie, my best friend and Fighting Angel" said Beth.

Ronnie noticed how close Beth was to Brock.

"So I see, this is Brock, he is very cute" said Ronnie.

April, Anne and Deborah also began to wake up.

"Why is a Torkoal over me?" said Deborah.

"Oh I wanted to meet you for so long" said Torkoal with tears streaming down its face.

Smoke came out of Torkoal's back of course this made everyone cough, well not everyone.

"Why aren't I coughing?" said Mina.

"It's our power, you know that" said Anne.

"Oh right" said Mina.

This woke up Maya.

"What just happened?" said Maya.

"Sorry, it happens when Torkoal gets excited" said Ash.

"I see..." said Maya a little confused.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching them.

"Oh no it's those girls again" said Jessie.

"Looks like Cacnea's going to attack me again" said James.

"We can't give up, I mean what if we show them our secret weapon!" said Meowth.

Meanwhile Jonathan and J-Lo were watching them.

"So it time to strike those Angels won't know what hit them" said J-Lo.

"So what's the plan?" said Jonathan sounding a little board.

"Well recently I've heard rumors about someone using Giant Robots a lot and I have one built" said J-Lo.

"Awesome." said Jonathan still a little board.

"You don't seem like your self to day" said J-Lo.

"I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen like we are going to left out on the limb of a tree that's on a cliff" said Jonathan.

"Like that will ever happen" said J-Lo.

While this was happening Missy and Chrissie were watching.

"So usual plan" said Missy.

"Yes this time we are using a giant mechanical device that looks like a person." said Chrissie.

"I think you should do this alone" said Missy.

"Why?" said Chrissie.

"It's a giant robot, you know how I feel about using giant robots" said Missy.

"Unless its ether you battling them for sport or fighting them against aliens, demons and whatever" said Chrissie

"That why, so I'm not doing it" said Missy

"No way! Its time for your humiliation at my hands, last time was embarrassing" said Chrissie with an angry vein.

"Oh you were a good Don Patch…" said Missy.

She pulled out some rope and tied Missy.

"I'm going to make do the plan" said Chrissie.

Back with Mina, Ash and the rest Maggie and Brock were prepping lunches.

"Wow, looks like a big lunch today." said Mina.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What going on?" said May.

Suddenly a giant robot that looked like a Cacnea showed up.

"Prepare for a surprise trouble"

"Make it a double"

"To protect the world of from devastation"

"To untie all peoples within out nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Who are these weirdoes?" said Ronnie.

"Team Rocket" said Mina.

"They are pretty lame, they never learn their lesion and constantly loose to Pikachu and us if we are around" said April.

"Not this time, we put out new super robot to protect it from any and all of your attack" said Jessie.

Megan who was still asleep woke up.

"Why is Team Rocket here?" said Megan.

Suddenly another robot appeared that looked like Gundam and the top opened up as well.

"We are Cute!"

"We Are Sweet..."

"The Cute Twins of Team Magma…"

"Are Here..."

"Missy…"

"Chrissie!"

"Why is Missy tied up?" said Maya.

"Its Chrissie's idea! I don't like using mechs for out plans but because I made her cosplay as Don Patch last time she's making me do this…" said Missy with a sweat drop

"Hey the two girls who had us kidnapped them" said Meowth.

"That's right." said Chrissie.

"Someone please get me off this" said Missy.

Yet another robot that looked like a transformer showed up but the top didn't open. Everyone sweatdroped as they were expecting some sort of show…

"Didn't except that, did you?" said Mina.

"Not at all…" said Smoochum.

"Why just because they gave you shows doesn't mean we have to" said J-Lo in side the mech.

"That coming from the losers" said Chrissie who went inside the mech.

"Who ever gets more wins." Said J-Lo

"Fine with me" said Chrissie.

The two robots shot out the ropes of course not getting Mina, Beth and Anne. Team Aqua got Ronnie however.

"I think that's a bad idea getting the Fighting Angel" said Chrissie

"Why?" said J-Lo.

Deborah's Combusken came out as well Ronnie's Pokemon. They glowed a light brown.

"I told you, Fighting Angel learned her power attack" said Chrissie.

"What about us?" said James who went back into the robot while everyone went back in to the robot while everyone was watching the other two.

"Just grab Pikachu while they are distracted" said Meowth.

A metal arm grabbed Pikachu.

"Well see ya!" said Jessie

Team Rocket's giant robot fled.

"I'm going to get Pikachu back!" said Ronnie.

She transformed.

"Me too" said Beth.

She also transformed.

"I'm going to the twins" said Mina.

She transformed as well.

"Looks like I got Jonathan and J-Lo" said Anne.

"J-Lo?" said May.

"It's her nickname, J-Lo is her idol really, really, really obsessed" said Maggie.

"That obsessed?" said May.

Both Beth and Ronnie chased after the Team Rocket's robot. Team Rocket had no idea they were behind the robot.

"I'll get Pikachu out" said Ronnie.

"Okay" said Beth.

Ronnie flew to the front of the robot.

"Hello!" she said.

She went to the hand that was holding Pikachu.

"Karate Chop!" said Ronnie.

Her hand began to glow and chopped the hand and it broke.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Now Beth!" said Ronnie.

"Right! Rollout!" said Beth.

She curled up into a ball and hit Team Rocket's robot, hard. It exploded.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Do they say that all the time?" said Ronnie.

"Just when they fly off, I wonder how do they survive?" said Beth.

"Let's get Pikachu back to Ash." said Beth.

Meanwhile Anne faced Team Aqua's robot.

"I'm still angry with you Jonathan, for what you did to me!" said Anne.

"I figured this would happen" said Jonathan.

"What!?" said J-Lo.

"She's going to Dark Moon Light Laser, the robot's going to explode and we end in the same spot as those weirdoes" said Jonathan.

"Dark Moonlight Laser!" said Anne.

The attack hit, the robot exploded and J-Lo and Jonathan went flying.

With Mina, she was having a hard time attacking because of Missy.

"Please get me off of this now! I don't want to do this!" said Missy crying.

"Oh jeez, I mind as well get her" said Mina.

She flew to top of the robot went in grabbed Missy flew out.

"Hey no fair." said Chrissie.

"Ice Snow Wind!" said Mina doing her attack.

The attack hit and the Robot flew away.

"Thank you so much" said Missy still crying.

"What am I going to say when I bring you back?" said Mina.

Not long later everyone was staring at Mina since she save Missy.

"Why did you rescue her?" said Anne.

"She was crying… she's still crying" said Mina.

Missy was indeed still crying.

"Fine she can stay with us until after lunch, after that she has to find her sister." said Anne.

"Fine." said Mina.

After half an hour Missy finally stopped crying. Then they began to eat lunch.

"Why were you crying?" said Mina.

"Well my sister made help in the giant robot. I don't like using giant robots for Team Magma plans. I'd rather battle other giant robots or fight an alien, demon or other menace. " said Missy.

Everyone but Mina sweatdroped at her since they didn't understand.

"Well if I had a giant robot that's what I'd do" said Mina.

Everyone's sweatdroped got even bigger…

They began to eat lunch that both Brock and Maggie made.

"Hey you don't seem like the typical member of a team, why did you join?" said Anne.

"Well out father died in mysterious accident years ago, later found evidence that Team Aqua caused it, Rupert Stigginmob consoled us after it happened. He became like a father to us. He recently retired. That's why we joined Team Magma, I don't really like it. I hide it from Chrissie but I don't like working from Team Magma she loves it. We promised if we would ever quit we'd do it after we turn 18. So in order to not disappoint her I have to do my duty not what." said Missy.

"I have an idea." said Mina.

She whispered something her ear.

"Oh I'm on that site too good idea" said Missy.

"Hey wait when did this happen? This mysterious accident?" said Anne.

"About 6 years why?" said Missy.

"Nothing" said Anne.

Anne got a strange feeling about it.

"Around your sister, let's fake being enemies. And in three years if we still haven't found the rest you can join us. Okay" said Mina.

"Okay!" said Missy.

"Right" said Mina.

They shook hands.

"Maggie's a very good cook" said May.

"Thanks" said Maggie.

Later Missy left to find her sister.

"Well is time to get going" said Ash.

"Yeah" said Mina.

"Oh Brock" said Beth holding Brock.

"Oh Beth" said Brock holding Beth.

"Time to go" said Max pulling on Brock's ear.

"That's right" said Ronnie tugging on Beth's arm.

Not long later as they walking in the forest.

"So what did you tell her?" said Megan.

"We will communicate though a site we both go to, PM each other..." said Mina.

"Really." said Anne.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" said Maddie.

"For now, we should" said Mina.

"Interesting two snitches, one for Team Aqua the other for Magma" said Megan.

"There's one from Team Aqua?" said Ronnie.

"Yes his name is Jimmy, Anne's boyfriend" said Maya.

Anne began to blush hard.

Meanwhile Team Rocket, J-Lo, Jonathon and Chrissie were all on a tree branch on the side of a cliff over a river.

"I knew this would happen" said Jonathan

A rope came down for them.

"This only for my sister and the losers. One at a time okay." said Missy.

Chrissie went up first, then Jessie, James and Meowth, the rope was pulled up before J-Lo could get on.

"Sorry, no Team Aqua members." said Missy.

"Didn't expect that." said James.

Both Missy and Chrissie walked away.

"So what they do to you?" said Chrissie.

"They just fed me and that's it." said Missy.

"Really? That's all?" said Chrissie.

"Well me and Ice Angel talked anime and that's it." said Missy.

"I see." said Chrissie.

"Mina and everyone you can all trust me" said Missy to herself.

Next Time: Deborah and Megan are acting strangely... their acting extremely hyper and wanting to learn their power attacks... what's causing them to be "OCC" as Mina puts it... find out next time...


	32. Overdrive

Chapter 31: Overdrive

It's been a week since "The Giant Robot Incident".

Meanwhile in the lobby Mina was on the computer looking the PMs from the site.

"Dear Mina, yes I can write you in as a character in my fanfics… I don't when or what fandom… if you have any ideas tell me… Thank you, Emma Iveli, P.S. I'm planning a fic takes place after the fall of Crystal Tokyo where the senshi are reincarnated as male in different worlds, I'm having trouble with Chibi-Usa's reincarnation… do you have suggestions?" read Anne over her shoulder.

Mina jumped in surprise.

"Anne you surprised me!" said Mina.

"What was that note about?" said Deborah who walked up.

"Oh me and Missy asked to be characters in a fanfic. This way it will show our friendship in a way we can both appreciate and have Chrissie not know since she doesn't even know my name." said Mina

"O…K" said Deborah with a sweat drop who then walked away.

The next morning most of the group were eating breakfast when Megan walked to the group.

"I think I had my first memory. It was me using my Power attack! That's why I'm going to start practicing how to use it." said Megan.

"It just happens you can't practice" said Mina.

"Are you sure?" said Megan.

Mina nodded.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you learned it and you awakened before me." said Megan, "But Ronnie and Anne didn't and that's not fair..."

"Megan's right! I want to learn my power attack too." said Deborah.

"I swear you are acting like anime characters" said Mina.

"Now come on you guys shouldn't do that and you're acting weird too." said Maddie.

"Maddie's right, you two are acting weird" said April.

"You two should be jealous too." said Megan.

"No at all" said April.

She was lying, she was a little jealous but that's all.

"Me nether" said Maddie.

Maddie was telling the truth.

"After Breakfast we shall start!" said Deborah.

"I'm feeling embarrassed for both of them…" said Maggie with a sweat drop.

"I'm feeling embarrassed for my family" said Kia with a sweat drop.

"Hey Deborah want to trade rooms?" said Maya.

Maya is one of the two girls sharing a room with Megan.

"O…k" said Deborah with a sweat drop.

"Looks I have to stay with them." said Ronnie with a sigh

"Okay time to start operation Power Attack!" said Megan.

"Right!" said Deborah.

And so they trained… well they tired so it was best they'd try tomorrow

That night in Mina, Anne, Maya and Beth's room Mina was thinking about something.

"What is it?" said Anne.

"I think that it was me watching anime near them caused them to act like that" said Mina.

"What?" said Anne.

"I tried an experiment with Peter once I played a song in his room for a week while he was sleeping. And he kept spouting lyrics from that song." said Mina.

"I don't believe you" said Maya.

"Tomorrow ask Maggie about it she helped me." said Mina.

"I just hope they don't start ranting about the flames of youth…" said Smoochum.

The next morning both Deborah and Megan got up to train. The let out all the Pokemon and began doing exercise.

"What's wrong with them?" said Azumarill.

"I wish I knew." said Houndoom.

Matt and Peter were walking to the Pokemon Center when they saw those two.

"Looks like they're here" said Matt.

"I just hope I don't get that mallet" said Peter.

While this was happening in the lobby Maya asked Maggie "Did Mina play some sort of trick on Peter?"

"Oh do you mean the underpants pie or the song?" said Maggie.

"Underpants pie?" said Maya.

"It's a gross story" said Mina.

One day Mina asked Maggie used her powers to dump a whole Chocolate Cream pie in to Peter's underpants in order to make him think he pooped his pants.

"She means the song" said Beth with a sweat drop.

What didn't know was that Peter walked into the lobby and he heard what Maggie was about to say.

"Oh yeah, it was when I was in town, I used Celebi to play a CD with one song on it over and over again while he was asleep for one week all he kept spouting lyrics to "Moon Revenge" said Maggie.

"And that's in Japanese" said Mina.

"Any ways, I think Deborah and Megan have listened to the anime for so long while they were asleep that part of their personalities have changed temporally. I'll have Celebi check" said Maggie

"Wassup!" said a voice.

"Hi Peter" said April.

"So that's why all I spouting lyrics to that song from the first Sailor Moon movie" said Peter.

"Well you should have figured that, after all it's the song from Sailor Moon R the movie" said Mina.

Crawdaunt came out of it pokeball as usual.

"You jerk this is more revenge for what you to me!" said Crawdaunt.

"Stop it Crawdaunt" said Anne.

"Hey guys!" said Matt.

"Matt" said Mina.

"Hey, I was wondering what with Deborah and Megan?" said Matt.

"Their personalities are temporally warped due to Mina's obsession" said Maya.

Mina stared at her with a sweat drop as if she just something out of character.

"Some one has to take Megan's place as the one who makes fun of everyone" said Maya.

"I was just about to send Celebi to see how long." said Maggie.

She sent out Celebi who disappeared.

"It will come back in a little bit" said Maggie.

Nurse Joy saw what Crawdaunt was doing to Peter.

"What is that Crawdaunt doing?" said Nurse Joy.

"Don't mind them, I know this looks weird but my Crawdaunt is doing this because when this young man was younger he would kick my Crawdaunt when it just Corpfish" said Anne.

"Are you telling the truth?" said Nurse Joy.

"She is, I have pictures" said Mina, handing over several pictures from when Peter was little. It all of them kicking Crawdaunt when it was a Corpfish.

"Why do have those?" said Maya.

"Incriminating evidence" said Mina with an evil laugh.

Smoochum sweatdroped and said "Why her?"

Nurse Joy looked at them she was shocked.

"I see…" said Nurse Joy.

"I was like 5, that was over 6 years ago! Why are you doing this to me!" said Peter.

He began to cry.

"I've done my job" said Mina who walked away with a sneaky smile.

Few weeks later, Mina was singing "The Starry Night" from Angelic Layer when April got up to and went into a heavily wooded area.

"Celebi, I know your out here!" said April.

"Hi, I was hopping just to observe you for a few minutes" said Celebi.

"I know, but I have something to tell you, tell our past selves to look in "The Legend of the Pokemon Angels"" said April.

"Okay" said Celebi.

She went back in time to when Maggie released her.

"I'm very happy I didn't have to go through that when I learned my power attack" said April.

Back in time, Celebi came back to Maggie.

"I'll go get April" said Celebi.

A few minutes later April got there.

"Well for some your future self told me to tell you to look in "The Legend of the Pokemon Angels"" said Celebi.

"I'll go barrow Mina's and Maddie's copies" said April.

A few minutes later she came back with the books.

"Let's start reading." said April.

A few more minutes later they found it the answer.

"I found it, turn to page 147" said Maggie.

"Overdrive, when a Pokemon Angel is wanting something extremely badly her personality temporally changes, she becomes more hyper and somewhat annoying, the one exception is Electric Angel as that is her personality all the time so you won't ever know if she's in over drive or not" read April.

"Looks like we have to tell everyone else" said Maggie.

April nodded.

With Mina and the rest, Peter was yelling at her.

"First you make me say the lyrics of a song for a week strait and now I find out you have secret pics of me!" said Peter.

"Well if you wasn't such a jerk I wouldn't have" said Mina.

"Oh yeah!" said Peter.

"Yeah, you baka!" said Mina.

"Baka?" said Peter.

"Yes you're a baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" said Mina.

"What does that mean?" said Peter.

"I won't tell" said Mina.

Baka means idiot in Japanese for those who don't speak Japanese or Otaku.

"Tell me right now!" said Peter.

"Sit!" yelled Mina who then hit in the head a giant mallet.

"Now you two stop fighting!" said Maggie.

"We found something important" said April.

They showed them the page.

"Their in overdrive" said Maddie.

"Overdrive?" said Mina.

"Overdrive is when a Pokemon Angel wants something really bad, she becomes very hyper active." said Maddie.

"So that's why their OOC. I'm just glad it isn't because I have watching Tomo-clad episodes of Azumanga Daioh." said Mina.

"OOC?" asked April.

"It's fanfic lingo for Out of Character…" said Mina.

"Well any ways they will act like this until they learn their power attack." said Maggie.

"I just hope they won't stay like this for long" said Mina.

"Well, this may be a while" said Maggie.

"I have an idea!" said Maddie.

"What?" said everyone else.

"Well we tell their Pokemon next someone attacks us, their give them their power" said Maddie.

"Oh, that's right. It depends on the Pokemon and my guess as they are embarrassed" said April.

"Fine, I'll help out too." said Peter.

"Come on out everyone!" said Kia.

"Corsola let's go!" said Beth.

"Dewgong, come out" said Mina.

"Crawdaunt I choose you!" said Anne.

"Kingdra come on out!" said Maddie.

"Vulpix come on out" said Maya.

"Cloyster, Magby come on out." said Peter.

"Houndour" said Kia.

"Corsola" said Beth.

"Go tell Megan and Deborah that we want to see their Pokemon" said Maya and Beth.

"Vul!" said Vulpix since no could under stand her.

Both Vulpix and Corsola went to them.

"Hey guys" said Vulpix.

"The others would like to borrow your Pokemon for a while" said Corsola.

"Sure thing" said Megan.

"Okay" said Deborah.

Vulpix and Corsola brought them to them.

"Okay, next time we are attacked by Team Aqua or Team Magma we would like you lend them your powers" said Mina.

All of Deborah's Pokemon agreed however none of Megan's Pokemon did.

"Fine I guess you want Megan to stay like this until she really ready" said Mina using reverse psychology.

"You know, that wouldn't be so bad" said Maggie using the same tactic.

"I guess your right… it's better for to be annoyingly hyper that will drive you nuts than critical all the time…" said Smoochum.

All of Megan's went into a huddle, Azumarill was the one who spoke.

"Azu!" said Azumarill.

"They said they will do it" said Smoochum.

"All right!" said everyone else.

"I'm thinking if I should contact her" I said.

"Let's not do it. It is would be suspicious to her sister." said Anne.

"Your right" said Mina.

"Do you know what they are talking about?" said Matt.

"Nope" said Peter.

"A member of Team Magma made an alliance with us." said Maddie.

"Oh." said Matt.

"You can go now" said Kia.

"And tell them that we are leaving soon" said Ronnie.

"Hey I was wondering who is she?" said Peter.

"Oh we haven't been introduced I'm Ronnie, I'm Beth best friend and…" said Ronnie but she was interrupted by Peter.

"So you do think it's strange that 7 of these girls transform into Magical Beings?" said Peter.

"Come with me" said Ronnie.

She dragged him into the woods; she transformed and did Sky Uppercut on him.

"Next time get your story strait before asking someone something." said Ronnie walking away.

"Yes ma'am" said Peter.

Ronnie detransformed and walked back to where the others were.

"Punching some guy in the face always leaves me refreshed." said Ronnie.

Peter went over the there.

"Hey Peter you have a bloody nose." said Mina.

"At least it doesn't look broken" said Maggie.

"How can you tell?" said Ronnie.

"One of my powers includes healing, I can tell if something broken" said Maggie.

"Just put some tissues on it" said Mina.

"Hey is it really broken?" whispered Ronnie,

"No, its not. If it were I would be help in him" said Maggie.

"Thank goodness." said Ronnie.

Later they were on their way.

"So where are we heading?" said Megan.

Mina took out her Pokenav, and said "Fallarbor Town"

"Why are we going there?" said Deborah.

"Contest, Maya and April are entering." said Mina.

"Really, I thought we going to Lavaridge" said Deborah.

"That's was I thought too" said Peter.

Mina glared at him.

"I was kidding… kidding" said Peter

He sighed and said to himself "I would want to get punched the face again or get that mallet ether"

"I'm hungry!" said Megan.

"I'm board!" said Deborah.

"Is it lunch time?" said Maya.

"About, let's stay here for a while and rest" said Maggie.

"Yay!" said Megan and Deborah.

"And so you won't get board, Anime Karaoke" said Mina.

"Yay!" said Megan and Deborah.

"They're acting like little kids" said Peter.

"I get first ups!" said Megan and Deborah.

"I have an idea, why not do a duet, I know quite a few songs" said Mina.

"Cool!" said Megan and Deborah.

"Would you like to do one from Nurse Witch Komugi, Tenchi Muyo Sakura Wars or Sailor Moon." said Mina.

"Any in English?" said Megan and Deborah.

"Yes two one from Sailor Moon and one from Tenchi…" said Mina.

"Let's do Sailor Moon…" said Megan.

"Yeah!" said Deborah. Mina began to set up "Who do you think you are?" on the machine, with Deborah doing the Serena parts and Megan doing the Raye parts.

Meanwhile J-Lo and Jonathan were watching them, both had auras of anger surrounding them.

"We will strike now!" said Jonathan.

"Right!" said J-Lo.

While Deborah was singing her part ropes grabbed her, Megan and Maddie.

"Not again!" said Maddie.

"You guys!" said Mina.

"That's right, you will pay for last time! We were stuck on a branch on a cliff for three days until it broke off and we landed in water!" said Jonathan.

"How embarrassing" said Ronnie.

"Time to transform everyone!" said Beth.

Mina and Maddie nodded.

All 4 who weren't tied transformed.

All of Megan and Deborah's Pokemon came out, as well as Mina's Dewgong, Peter's Magby and Cloyster, Maddie's Kingdra, Maya's Vulpix, Anne's Crawdaunt, Beth's Corsola, and all of Kia's Pokemon. The Fire Pokemon glowed red and the Water Pokemon glowed blue. Closter went over to Mina and Matt's Snorunt came up to her as well and glowed Sky blue.

"Mina's powering up!" said Maggie.

"Right time to transform!" said Megan.

"Okay!" said Deborah.

Both transformed.

Megan did a fast twirl and put her hands to the sky.

"Water Fall Blast!"

Deborah made a circle motion with her hands.

"Fire Burn Storm!"

Both attacks attack hit the same time.

"All right!" said Ronnie.

Tyrouge came out its Pokeball and went over to Ronnie. It glowed light brown.

"You're also powering up" said Maya.

Both Deborah and Megan detransformed.

"What were we doing all day?" said Megan.

"I don't know… I don't remember…" said Deborah.

"Do you want to know?" said Mina with a sweat drop.

"We will get revenge!" said J-Lo.

"That's right!" said Jonathan.

Both ran away.

Later they continued on their journey.

"So we in overdrive?" said Deborah.

"Yes you two were acting like little kids" said Peter.

"I wish I wasn't in overdrive too, and then it would have been fun to see her act like that." said Megan.

"She never changes" said Mina.

"Any ways we learned our power attacks so that's good" said Deborah.

"I would like to learn my power attack but it's all right if I don't learn it soon" said April.

"I don't care when I learn my Power attack." said Maddie.

"Anyways you two should think about the contest" said Maggie.

"That's right, next stop Fallarbor Town" said April.

Next Time: A mysterious girl named Sasami Sango shows up... who is she? And is there anything else to her? Find out next time...


	33. Meet Sasami Sango

Chapter 32: Meet Sasami Sango

Everything was normal again. However both Peter and Matt were temporally traveling with them. So it was more noisy then usual with Mina and Peter arguing.

"Baka!" said Mina.

"What does that even mean?" said Peter.

"I won't tell you" said Mina.

"Why won't they shut up?" asked Ronnie.

"I don't know…" said Maggie.

"But you both of them well…" said Maddie.

"I know…" said Maggie.

Meanwhile Chrissie was watching them while Missy was packing some bags.

"Why are you taking a two week vacation now?" said Chrissie.

"I told you after the giant robot incident I need a break from you" said Missy.

"So I contact you to where we will meet okay" said Chrissie.

"Okay." said Missy.

When she got far enough from her sister she put on a disguise she never used before. A girl who had wavy purple hair and glasses.

"Okay this should work if I want to act like a real trainer" said Missy.

She got where Mina's group were. Peter was on the ground with the mallet on his head.

"Excuse me, but I wondering if someone can loan me some anime DVDs." said Missy.

"Did you say anime?" said Mina.

"Oh great another anime fan" said Peter getting up with the mallet stuck on his head.

"Shut up" said Mina, "Of course which anime series?"

"A lot, Bobo-bo, One Piece, Sara Wars, Tecnhi, Inu-Yasha… whatever you do you have?" said Missy.

"Do you go by Baka Killer?" said Mina.

"That's right, call me Sasami" said Missy.

"Sasami?" said everyone else.

Missy explained everything.

"This is my disguise, Sasami Sango" said Missy er… Sasami.

"Nice making a name from two popular anime characters" said Mina.

"Um… Anne I meant to say something to you last time we met, you can keep Poochyena" said Sasami.

"Thank you, but why? She's your first Pokemon" said Anne.

"Poochyena was given to me by Team Magma, even the new Pokemon they gave me doesn't feel right" said Sasami.

"What Pokemon?" said Mina.

"Zubat" said Missy.

"Oh I see…" said Maggie.

"Well why don't one of us help you catch one. Since you don't really want to help your sister catch us why not have one that wouldn't have the heart to attack us anyways" said Mina.

"Okay." said Missy.

"I don't trust you so Magby attack that girl" said Peter.

Both Deborah and Kia got in front of Magby.

"Please don't." said Kia.

"You shouldn't do it, sure it may be a trap but for now let's trust her" said Deborah.

"Fine" said Magby.

"Oh yeah, you know there's a con near Cilegna Town next week" said Sasami.

"Really Sasami, okay it's the perfect place for us to go. Big crowd and us in disguises it's the perfect place!" said Mina.

"What?" said Kia.

"Come, you can walk around freely from the group for once outside of a Pokemon center with out worry of being attack from Team Aqua or Team Magma." said Mina.

"Well at least it's after the contest" said Peter.

"Well I don't like it!" said Kia.

"Fine then we'll vote, Peter and Matt excluded" said Mina.

"All for" said Mina.

All but Kia raised their hands.

"All opposed" said Mina.

No one but Kia raised her hand.

"All right it's decided we are going" said Mina.

"Hey!" said Kia.

"I'm kind of fan and I always wanted to cosplay." said April.

"Same here" said Maya.

"I want to see if there's karaoke" said Ronnie.

"I want to try something new" said Beth.

"I want to go for Mina's sake" said Anne.

"Me too" said Maggie.

"I want to make fun of their costumes if they are bad" said Megan.

"I just want a nice day without being at a Pokemon center." said Deborah.

"I just don't want to be asked for my autograph" said Maddie.

"Okay, I'll make the costumes any requests?" said Mina.

"Sasami from Tenchi" said April.

"Meilin from Cardcaptors" said Maya.

"Anyone but Kagome from Inu-Yasha." said Kia.

"Okay" said Mina, who decided Kia, would go as Kikyo.

Missy looked at her list.

"That's pretty funny" said Sasami.

"Let me guess by the way your disguise is you want Kohran, right?" said Mina.

Sasami nodded happily.

"Okay" said Mina.

"Oh yeah I was wondering who are these two guys?" said Sasami.

"This Matt" said Mina

"Hi!" said Matt.

"And this is Peter" said Mina.

"Look I don't trust you!" said Peter.

"Shut up Baka!" said Mina.

"It means jerk doesn't it?" said Peter.

"No" said Mina and Sasami at the same time.

"Shoot there goes my lead" said Peter snapping his finger in disappointment.

"They are from Mina's home town" said April.

"Peter is also my cousin as well as Anne's. Anne is also Mina's cousin so it's pretty strange" said Maggie.

"You two are cousins?" said Missy.

"Not only that but Beth and I grew up together" said Ronnie.

"Maybe you were born together to find each other easier" said Missy.

"That makes sense" said Mina.

There was a loud noise.

"What is that?" said Matt.

"The Cute Twin of Team Magma is here!" said Chrissie holding a very large rope gun.

Everyone stared at her.

"Where's your sister?" said Megan.

"I don't know but she got very upset after the giant robot incident" said Chrissie.

"We anime fans would love to use a mech, as long as it is for fighting evil beings and other giant robots" said Mina.

"That's what my sister said. How do you know that?" said Chrissie.

"That's what I would do" said Mina.

"O…k, any ways time for me to attack!" said Chrissie.

She shot at Deborah, Megan, April and Maddie. All of the Water and Fire

Pokemon came out and gave their energy to them.

"You learned their power attack too." said Chrissie.

"All right, time to transform!" said Mina.

"Right" said the others.

They all transformed, afterwards they huddled together.

"I can't use my power attack since the power up" said Mina.

"Me nether" said Ronnie.

"And we just learned ours" said Deborah.

"I can do it" said Anne.

"Me too" said Beth.

"Okay" said Mina.

"Dark Moonlight Laser" said Anne doing her attack.

"Rock Hard Crash!" said Beth doing her attack.

Both attacks cut the ropes.

"Blizzard!" said Mina.

Chrissie went flying.

"I now understand why you always beat me" said Sasami.

"Huh?" said Mina.

"Team work, all of you trusts each other" said Sasami.

Sasami began crying.

She remembered when she was first assigned to it. She didn't want to it as she is a big fan of Maddie, she also didn't like the fact that had Anne's parents captive for many years.

Anne's Poochyena came out of its Pokeball.

"Oh Poochyena, I know you still love me. I remember I asked to go to Anne because I didn't want to train you anymore, it brought back terrible memories." said Sasami.

"Then Poochyena…" said Anne.

"Unlike Houndour and Houndoom who came on their own free will, I told Poochyena to go to you" said Missy.

"But Poochyena's your first Pokemon, that's the Pokemon you have a connection to." said Anne.

"I know, but I know that Poochyena's life would be much better with you. Please" said Sasami.

"Okay" said Anne.

Something out of the bushes, it was a Sneasel.

"Hello there I just want to speak to the Pokemon Angels" said the Sneasel who was clearly female unlike Mina's.

"Sneasel, can you please become this girl's Pokemon please" said Mina.

"Of course!" said the Sneasel.

"Thank you Mina." said Sasami.

Later in a Team Magma base.

"I found these three with the Pokemon Angels, one has been identified as Peter Macels, another Matt Cox however the third remains unknown." said Chrissie.

"Can you inform your sister about them?" said a Team Magma member.

"I can't not as long as she is on vacation" said Chrissie.

"Fine then. Find out more about this girl by yourself and report it to me" said a Team Magma member

"Yes sir" said Chrissie.

Next Time: April and Maya enter a Pokemon Contest but what happens when Team Aqua attacks... meanwhile, Peter wets the bed... let the torment begin!


	34. More Contest Rivalry

Chapter 33: More Contest Rivalry

The larger than usual group finally got to Fallarbor Town with a lot of problems from Peter, Mina kept Peter up all night for some bizarre reason. When they got to the Pokemon Center, he fell right into bed.

"Sleep!" he said falling into the bed.

"O…k" said Matt.

Meanwhile everyone else was in the lobby. There many people practicing for the contest.

"Look out the winner is here!" said Maya.

"I'm going to win!" said April.

"No I am" said Maya.

"Now, now you two play nicely" said Maddie.

"What's with them?" said Sasami.

"Well they grew up together and they have a rivalry when it comes to contests" said Mina.

"Funny I haven't seen them fight like this in a long time" said Deborah.

"Yeah since we first met Maya." said Mina.

Matt came in the lobby to ask Nurse Joy something.

"Um… my friend just wet the bed can we have new sheets" said Matt with a sweat drop.

"Did I just here what I think I heard?" said Mina.

She walked away towards the room.

"I wonder what she's going to?" said Sasami.

"Beats me Sasami" said Ronnie.

"Wow, you guys haven't figured out?" said Maggie.

"Ohhhh!" said Megan she figured out that something might have happened to Peter.

Megan began to walk away.

"This is going to be interesting, does any want to watch?" said Maggie.

"Watch what?" said Sasami.

"I'll show you" said Maggie.

She took Missy's hand and both began to walk away.

Nurse Joy was changing the sheets with the door open.

"I'm so sorry." said Peter with a sweat drop.

"That's okay" said Nurse Joy.

Mina entered the hallway close behind Megan, Maggie and Missy.

"Well here I go" said Mina.

Mina walked signing "Bed wetter, bed wetter, bed wetter"

"Wow it's just like that Love Letter teasing song that Yukari sang in Azumanga Daioh" said Missy.

"Okaay…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

"Mina!" said Peter gritting his teeth.

Megan walked into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Oh crud" said Peter.

"You wet the bed? That is so embarrassing! How old are you 5?" said Megan.

"Megan! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" said Peter.

"I'm all done" said Nurse Joy she walked out of the room very fast so she wouldn't see the aftermath.

"Challenge accepted but do you think you can win?" said Megan.

"Oh man I forgot, Megan's Water Angel" said Peter.

"Later, right before dinner" said Megan.

"I changed my mind" said Peter.

"Good choice" said Megan patting Peter on the shoulder.

That night during dinner Sasami was talking to Mina.

"So your relationship, what is it exactly?" said Missy.

"With who?" said Mina.

"With Peter." said Missy.

"Sasami, Missy… I hate his guts!" yelled Mina.

"Well it reminds me of Ranma/ Akane and Kagome/ Inu-Yasha … and Usagi/ Mamoru… and Momoko/ Yosuke well you get the idea." said Missy.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Mina.

"You two like each other but can't say it" said Sasami.

"No its not! If I had the chance I would physically harm him which I have, you know what I do to him." said Mina.

Sasami adjusted her glasses and said "I don't think so"

Mina blushed, walked away and said "I have to go work on Maddie's costume"

"I can tell they love each other." thought Sasami.

Then the next day right before the contest began.

"I'll win!" said April.

"No I will!" said Maya.

Mina and Peter were arguing too but unlike Maya and April it was very childish.

"You are a bed wetter!" said Mina.

"I'm not" said Peter.

"Are too!" said Mina.

"Am not!" said Peter.

"Are too!" said Mina

"Am not!" said Peter.

"Are not!" said Mina pulling a Bugs Bunny.

"Am too!" said Peter.

"Are not!" said Mina.

"Am too a bed wetter! And that's final" said Peter.

Every stared with a sweat drops at him because he did say something extremely stupid.

"He sure is a Baka" said Sasami.

"What baka mean any ways?" said Maggie.

Sasami whispered into her ear.

"He sure is one" said Maggie.

Later the contest began in the Contest Hall. It was April's turn

"All right April!" said Matt.

"Wow this is the first Pokemon contest I've ever been to" said Sasami.

"Really I guess you never had time" said Mina.

"Yeah you're right." said Sasami.

"Come on out Roseila" said April.

Roseila came out sparkling almost.

"Use Petal Dance!" said April.

"Right!" said Roseila. Roseila began to spin the spinning made flower petals go everywhere.

"Now use Magical Leaf to cut the petals" said April.

"Okay!" said Roseila who stopped spinning. She took out her flower and shot out glowing leaves that cut the petals. The Petals went all over the hall.

"Pretty" said Sasami.

Mina looked at her with a smile.

April's score was 27.7

"The best score yet" said Vivian.

Then it was Maya's turn.

"Go Maya!" said Ronnie.

"Come on out Butterfree!" said Maya.

Butterfree came out.

"Use String Shot!" said Maya.

Butterfree used String Shot.

"Now use Confusion on the string shot." said Maya.

The sting shot became different shapes of Pokemon.

"Oh wow!" said Missy.

Maya's score was 29.8.

"As near perfect as can be" said Vivian.

"Wow, Maya did better than April." said Missy.

"April's a very good sport. If used all of her power then she would have had a perfect score. But she can control it very well. She's one of the two can that is why..." said Mina but Mina cut her self off what she was about to say.

"Is there something you want to say?" said Missy.

"No, there isn't" said Mina.

Something had been on her mind for quite a while but she still needed to think about it would have annoying just to blurt it out especially in front of Peter.

Later the official scorings were put up.

"They won't face each in the first round, that's good" said Maddie.

April's first match was first, right before there was a small explosion. From the dust came J-Lo and Jonathan.

"Even though we don't have a cute phrase we can come out in a big" said J-Lo.

"It was her idea." said Jonathan pointing to J-Lo.

"So grass Angel we meet again" said J-Lo.

She took out a gun and shot April.

"I have an idea!" said Maggie.

She took out a few pieces of cotton and gave some to Sasami and Kia. She went up to the stage.

"Come on out Igglybuff!" said Maggie.

"Igglybuff!" said Igglybuff.

She took the microphone from the announcer and gave it Igglybuff. She put the cotton that she had into her ear. Kia and Sasami did so to.

"Igglybuff, use Sing!" said Maggie.

Everyone in the contest hall fell asleep, except for J-Lo, Jonathan who plugged their ears and the girls.

Maggie returned Igglybuff to its Pokeball and gave the sleep announcer back her mike.

As Maggie was leaving the stage Celebi came out of its Pokeball, as well as all of April's other Pokemon. All of the Pokemon glowed green.

"Could it be?" said Maggie.

"April's learning her power attack" said Mina.

"All right!" said Sasami.

"Too bad for your sister" said Megan.

"Your right" said Sasami.

April ripped off the ropes and she transformed.

"How dare you do this at a Pokemon Contest, I will root you out!" said April.

"No!" said J-Lo.

"Grass Flower Blizzard!" said April she twirled very slowly and a flurry of flower hit them so fast and hard that is literary carried them away. Both J-Lo and Jonathan flew out the building.

April smiled and collapsed

"Looks like we have to clean up" said Mina.

"I'll go find Maya, wake her up and get her to help." said Maddie.

"I'll wake up Matt and the Baka" said Mina.

Everyone cleaned up including April after she felt better.

"We should wake up everyone" said Maggie.

"I have a great way!" said Peter.

"What?" said everyone else.

He grabbed the mike from the announcer and yelled in a British accent "Hey wake up!"

"What happened?" said Nurse Joy.

"My Igglybuff got too excited and used Sing" said Maggie.

"Okay. Now I think we should start the contest back up" said Vivian.

"Here's your mike back" said Peter handing her the mike.

April won her battle as well as Maya.

"Ether way, one of our friends will win" said Mina.

The battle began after one hit from Maya April threw in the towel.

"Hey it's just like last time, but it's the opposite." said Mina.

"You mean…" said Missy.

"Last time they fought in a contest Maya threw in the towel after just one

Hit" said Maddie.

"So I guess the winner is Maya by a TKO?" said Vivian "Didn't this happen last time they fought except the other way around?" she mumbled remembering what happened last time they fought.

After the contest Matt and Peter parted ways. As they were walking in the forest Maya asked April.

"Why did you give up?"

"Last time, you did it for me. This I did for you" said April.

"Thank you" said Maya.

"Next stop the Cilegna Anime Con!" said Mina.

"All right!" said Missy.

"Oh great..." said Kia.

Next Time: After meeting up Ash and the gang again Team Rocket attacks! The good news... they didn't get Pikachu... the bad new... they kidnapped Maddie... what the... what will happen fight out next time!


	35. Maddie Gets Kidnapped… by Team Rocket!

Chapter 34: Maddie Gets Kidnapped… by Team Rocket?!

The con was still days away, but Mina had finished the costumes. As you know Kia would be going as Kikyo (Inu-Yasha), April as Sasami (Tenchi Muyo), Maya as Meilin (Cardcaptor Sakura) and Sasami as Kohran from Sakura Wars. Mina made choices on personality, hair color or body type and a random element. Anne would go as Ino (Naruto), Maddie would go Michelle (R.O.D.), Maggie would go as Dijiko (Di Gi Charat), Megan would go as Mint (AKA Corina to those unfamiliar with the original Mew Mew) (Tokyo Mew Mew), Beth would go as Ranprha (Galaxy Angel), Deborah would go as Houtaru/ Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon), Ronnie would go as Ran (Angel Tails) and Mina her self would be going as Osaka (Azumanga Daioh). They diced to try on the costumes.

"Wow this good, really good. The best costume I've ever had" said Sasami.

"Thanks" said Mina.

"So this isn't Kagome?" said Kia.

"Nope" said Mina.

"It's Kikyo" said Sasami.

Kia began to feel suspicious about something.

"Is there some sort of relationship between them?" said Kia.

"Nope" said Mina.

Mina lied, in Inu-Yasha, Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo but they are completely different though.

"Why do I get the feeling like they are lying to me." said Kia to herself.

"I was wondering where did you get the wigs?" said Ronnie.

"It's a secret" said Mina.

"Oh come on" said Ronnie.

"I can't tell you" said Mina.

Mina learned how to make wigs from string shot, she learned it from the internet.

"Okay" said Ronnie.

Later they back in regular clothes, they were near a beautiful lake.

"There's a river, I bet it goes out to the ocean" said Ronnie.

"It sure does" said a voice.

"Who said that" said Mina.

"Said what?" said Maddie.

"I heard it too." said Megan.

There was a small splash of water and Spheal came out.

"Kawaii!" said Mina.

"Kawaii?" said Maddie.

"It means cute" said Missy.

"I got lost and I came up stream. Can I live with Ice Angel?" said Spheal.

"Hey what about me?" said Megan.

Spheal looked at both of them.

"Ice Angel looks nicer." said the Spheal.

"Really!" said Mina.

"Really" said Spheal.

"All right! I caught a Spheal!" said Mina doing the V is Victory sign.

"I'm just as nice" said Megan.

Not too far Ash and company were walking around, lost.

"Where are we?!" said May.

"I don't know" said Max.

"Well it's your fault!" said May.

"Why is it mine?" said Max.

"Pikachu…" said Pikachu.

"Come on guys stop it" said Ash.

Meanwhile Maggie was cooking lunch and Mina set up the karaoke machine. Mina begins to sing Starry Sky. April gets up and heads into a heavily wooded area while everyone was looking at Mina.

Meanwhile back with Ash and the others they heard Mina singing.

"What's that?" said Ash.

"Music, maybe someone's nearby" said Max.

"We should check it" said May.

"I think I heard this voice before." said Brock.

They head towards the music.

"Hey it's Mina" said May.

"Hey!" said Ash.

"Oh hey!" said Kia.

Beth went to Brock.

"Brock!" said Beth.

"Beth!" said Brock.

"My stomach!" said Megan.

Ronnie hit her with a big paper fan.

"Ow!" said Megan.

April came out of the heavily wooded area.

"Oh hi guys" said April.

"Why were you in the heavily wooded area?" said Maya.

"I had to inform something about the past" said Maggie.

"What?" said Ash.

"Oh I get, Celebi right?" said Maggie.

"Bingo" said April.

"Hi guys do you recognize me?" said Sasami.

Ash, Brock, Max and May looked at her.

"No who are you?" said Ash.

"Not at all" said Brock.

"Why would we recognize you?" said Max.

"What they said" said May.

"It's a good disguise after all." said Sasami.

Maggie's body began to glow. She sent out three beams from her hands followed by clear "ows" of Chrissie, J-Lo, Jonathan and Team Rocket.

"Got rid of all the spies, so you can tell them now" said Maggie.

"Thanks" said Sasami, "It's me Missy the Team Magma member"

"What?!" said Ash, May, Brock and Max.

While they were eating lunch they talked.

"Why are dressed up like that Mi…" said May.

"Call me Sasami, that's my alias right now." said Sasami.

"So you trying to hide identity" said May.

"From my sister, if she finds out I'm sticking around with Mina and the others I'm in danger" said Sasami.

"So why are you traveling?" said Max.

"There's an anime convention in a few days in Cilegna Town" said Sasami.

"I can't wait!" said Mina.

"Wow I didn't know there were conventions" said Ash.

"There are a lot of them." said Mina.

"Wow" said May.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was trying to find good binoculars after Maggie destroyed most of their equipment.

"That creepy psychic girl. She's going to get hers" said Jessie.

As they were looking they found orange ropes.

"What are these?" said James.

"Bright orange ropes." said Jessie.

"Os I remember these" said James, "Members of Team Magma gave them to use to capture a Pokemon Angel"

"Oh yeah" said Jessie.

"Why don't we capture them and give them to the boss" said Meowth.

"What?" said James.

"Picture this, 8 beauties that control Pokemon, almost have of all Pokemon under their control. And do you know what the boss would say?" said Meowth.

"What?" said Jessie.

"For giving me these legendary beings I'm promoting you to the executive branch" said Meowth.

"I don't know… don't they have free will?" said James.

"It doesn't matter, with this they would be in weakened state. And I have plan to make fun of Ice Angel." said Jessie.

Meanwhile Maggie was washing dishes.

"Oh May I have something to show you" said Maya.

She took out a Ribbon case.

"I won another Pokemon contest" said Maya.

"Wow that's so cool" said May.

"Have you gotten any badges?" said Ash.

"Nope, I still need to train" said Mina.

"To win?" said Ash.

"No to control my power better. Every time I battle I win because of my powers. I know that it's not considered cheating since it's me and my Pokemon working together. But I channel too much power into my Pokemon" said Mina.

"Channel?" said Ash.

"Yes, all the Pokemon Angel once their Powers have awakened they can channel their energy into the Pokemon their working with. But, right now only Maddie and April can control it" said Kia.

"All my Pokemon's attacks are too strong. I need to make them not so strong." said Mina.

"Wow, how are you going to that?" said Ash.

"I began to battle with April and Maddie. They make it so that the Pokemon can withstand a certain amount of attack if I do too much their Pokemon are unable to battle. I'm doing pretty well. I still need control it more." said Mina.

"Some times Maggie also uses Celebi, since April can channel her energy into the Celebi" said Maya.

"Hey can I help?" said Ash.

"With Treeko, sure. I should do a variety of Pokemon since I only battle with so few." said Mina.

Not long later the practice match began.

"Since Ash is not used to it, I'm going have Treeko be at a very high level, but low enough that Mina can channel." said April focusing on Treeko.

"This is a one on one match between Mina and Ash. The winner will be declared when the opponents Pokemon is defeated." said Maddie who was refereeing.

"Go Treeko" said Ash.

Treeko came out its Pokeball.

"Go Spheal!" said Mina.

"Mina caught a Spheal!" said Max.

"Today in fact" said Anne.

"That's pretty cool." said May.

"And begin" said Maddie.

"Spheal use Rollout!" said Mina.

"Dodge it Treeko and use Bullet Seed!" said Ash.

Treeko's attack hit while Spheal's missed, Spheal looked a little tired out.

"Spheal!" said Mina.

"I'm fine" said Spheal.

"Okay, use Rollout again!" said Mina.

"Treeko, use Pound!" said Ash.

Treeko's attack hit and Spheal was unconscious.

"Spheal is unable to battle, Treeko is the winner!" said Maddie.

"Mina lost" said May.

"That's what she was trying to do. The goal is to lose, strange every time she used Dewgong she'd win. I don't think level had anything to do with it" said Maddie.

They turned around and saw all Megan envelop her.

"We won't let you cheat! We won't let you cheat! We know you can control your powers we won't let you cheat!" all of them chanted.

"I think Water Angel should stop messing around with you, she knows how control her powers" said Spheal

"Megan knows how to control her power?!" said Mina

"I think we should use a fan whenever Mina uses ether Dewgong or Spheal" said April.

There was an explosion. And a giant robot came out nowhere. The top opened up and Jessie was dressed up as Ryoko (Tenchi) and James as Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon).

"Prepare an anime trouble"

"And make it manga double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To untie all people within out nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!

"To extend out reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

Mina and Sasami began to scream in horror…

"Kill it! Kill it!" yelled Mina.

"It's worse than Sailor Bubba and Man Faye Combined!" yelled Sasami.

"What is it?" said Jessie.

"Oh its not you Ryoko fits you, its James, sure he looks like Sailor Mercury some what but dressing like her? My eyes! My beautiful, beautiful eyes!" screamed Mina.

"Thanks for running one of my favorite Sailor Moon characters!" yelled Sasami.

"Why doe I have the feeling he's a cross dresser?" asked Megan.

"It's true…He does it all time" said Brock.

"Okay…" said Megan with a sweat drop.

"They'll stop screaming if you take of the costumes…" said Jessie.

"Fine…" sighed James.

They took off the costumes.

"Are you after Pikachu or one of our Pokemon?" said Maddie.

"We're after all of you." said James.

"If Team Magma and Team couldn't catch us what are the chances you will" said Mina.

"We'll show you" said Jessie.

They went into the Robot and many hands came out and grabbed all of them. However all but April and Maddie became weak.

"What going on?" said April.

"These hands contain the ropes." said Maddie.

All of April's Pokemon came out of its Pokeballs as well Maggie's Celebi, Ash's Treeko and Brock's Lombre.

"Brock's Lotad evolved." said Megan.

"That's great" said Mina.

All of the Pokemon began to glow green.

"I'm good!" said April.

All of them but Maddie broke free of their hands.

"Let's transform!" said Mina.

"Right!" said Anne.

They all transformed.

"Doing this when you're obviously out of league, you don't stand a fighting chance" said Ronnie Scolding them

"Trying to capture us is wrong, my darkness will consume you!" said Anne scolding them

"How dare you do that to me and your Cacnea, I will root you out!" said April scolding them

"You shouldn't do that, my wave will crush you!" said mina scolding them

"What you're doing is not right, my fire will burn you!" said Deborah scolding them

"You shouldn't follow Brock and the others around, I will rock your world" said Beth scolding them

"Dressing up as one of my favorite anime characters is unforgivable, I will freeze your power!" said Mina scolding them.

"Why do you say those things?" said Jessie talking about the scoldings.

"Why do you say those things?" said Mina talking about the motto.

There was an awaked silence.

"I'll handle it!" said April.

"No not your power attack!" said Mina.

"I'm not going to use it,"

She put her hands in front of her they began to sparkle white

"Solar Beam!" said April and she shot out a white beam.

The attack hit the giant robot and it went flying, however they forgot to Maddie from the hand.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again"

"Oh great they have Maddie!" said Mina.

"That's not good" said Anne.

"Don't worry all you have to do is fallow me" said Megan.

And so they went to rescue Maddie…

Next Time: They have to rescue Maddie from the crutches of Team Rocket... what will happen? Find out next time...


	36. Rescue Maddie!

Chapter 35: Rescue Maddie!

Team Rocket landed in some trees. Not noticing that Maddie was there.

Though she was unconscious still in the hand

"Why does that always happened to us?" said Jessie.

"Oh look" said Meowth.

He pointed to Maddie.

"That's perfect." said Jessie.

Back with the others they raced to where Team Rocket and Maddie were. Kia, May and Max rode on Arcanine's back, while the Pokemon Angels flew with the others on their backs: Sasami rode on Mina, Maggie rode on Anne, Maya rode on April, Brock rode on Beth and Ash and Pikachu rode on Deborah.

"I can sense Maddie's Kingdra." said Megan.

"I also can sense James' Cacnea" said April.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket and Maddie who was still unconscious and the hand, they put her into a cage.

"Well we finally did something right" said Jessie.

"Let's celebrate" said James.

They began to have a big lunch.

Maddie began to wake up she looked around and saw Team Rocket eating a big lunch.

"This is a dream, right?" said Maddie.

"This is no dream." said Meowth.

"Let me go, do you know who I am?" said Maddie.

"No who are you, other then a Pokemon Angel?" said James.

"I finally meet people who don't know who I am and their holding me captive." said Maddie.

"What do you mean?" said Jessie.

"I'm the famous Dragon Master, Maddie Ricker" said Maddie.

"I think I heard that name before" said James.

"Oh yeah now I remember her… she's that famous Dragon Master" said Jessie.

He took out a book and saw Maddie's picture in the book.

"Maddie Ricker, she's rumored to be mean, those rumors came from her not wanting to sign autographs and the fact that she tends to punch the press. No really knows what's she really like…" read James.

"So your famous, should we hold you for ransom or bring you to the boss?" said Meowth.

"What?" said Maddie.

"This is will take a lot of thought." said Jessie.

"Honestly..." said Maddie.

Meanwhile Mina and the others had gotten there.

"Hey I know we already did they speeches but I have two more, I'd like to do." said Mina.

"Okay…" said Anne.

"All right!" said Mina.

She went over to where they were.

"How dare you place Sailor Mercury with the likes of Man Faye! I will freeze your Power!"

"Man Faye?" said Anne.

"He's a legendary cosplayer, that's all I'm going to say" said Sasami.

"Using giant robots capture us is just plain wrong, I will freeze your power!"

"We heard you the first time" said Jessie.

Everyone came out of the bushes.

"Pokemon Angels are here!" said Anne.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're here" said Jessie.

"Now pay up or else we'll give her to the boss." said Meowth.

Everyone stared at them.

"You're holding her up for ransom" said Mina.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" said Megan.

"That's the best insult we heard her dealt" Mina whispering to Anne.

"Hey what does that mean?" said Jessie.

"You're lame!" said Megan.

"What?!" said Jessie.

"You! Are! Lame!" said Megan.

"Want to say that to my face" said Meowth.

Spheal came out its Pokeball and whispered to Mina "This is a distraction. Go help the other Pokemon Angel" said Spheal.

"Okay" said Mina.

Mina sneaked to the cage and opened it.

"Glad to see me?" said Mina.

"Sure am" said Maddie.

Mina freed Maddie from the hand.

"That shouldn't have done that to me!" said Maddie with an aura of anger.

She ran out of the cage to see that Team Rocket was arguing with Megan who was singing "Lame" over and over again to the tune of Jingle Bells.

"I think she's gone a little over board" said Mina.

"No kidding" said Spheal.

Maddie cleared her throat, Team Rocket turned around. Maddie smirked. All of her Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and all glowed a shade of orange.

"You shouldn't have messed with me!" said Maddie.

"What are you going to do?" said Jessie.

She transformed. She put her hands together then them apart a large orange fiery ball appeared.

"Dragon Rage Supreme!" said Maddie.

The huge ball crashed into Team Rocket and they went flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again"

Maddie detransformed and fell to the ground.

"She was exposed to the hands for too long, she needs her rest" said Mina.

Ash, May, Max, Kia, Brock, Maggie, Maya and Sasami came out the bushes.

"Sorry Maddie" said Sasami.

"For what?" said Maddie.

"Well me, Chrissie and Rupert Stigginmob gave them ropes in the first place, I thought they disintegrated when the robot they used that them exploded." said Sasami.

"You must have given them more then enough" said Mina.

"Guess so" said Sasami.

"I think I should get our stuff from the camp site and this can be out new one" said Maggie.

"Good idea I think I should come with you" said Kia.

Sasami still looked sad.

Later After dinner Ash and the rest found out they were seriously lost.

"Man, you guys should learn to read a map" said Megan.

Kia hit her with a big paper fan.

Sasami got up and left.

"I think I should talk to her" said Mina.

She went to where Missy was sitting looking up at the sky, she was also crying.

"It's not your fault this happened, it was just a coincidence that it happened. Even with we hadn't interfered Maddie would have used one of her Pokemon. After all she a Pokemon Master" said Mina.

"It's not that." Said Missy,

"What is it?" said Mina.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had, especially you. I'm even surprised what both Anne and Ash are my friends especially after what I did to them" said Missy.

"Anne was angrier with Team Aqua than with you guys plus you gave her Poochyena. Plus both of them forgave you." said Mina.

"You guys… I wish my sister was like you guys" said Missy.

"Sasami…" said Mina.

Chrissie was watching them however her sound equipment was destroyed when Maggie shot beams at her.

"Sasami Sango, I will find who are and why you are traveling with even if it kills me" said Chrissie.

The next day the two groups were parting ways.

"I can't believe how much you guys get lost. You're pathetic" said Megan.

"Mina can I borrow one of those fans fan" said Max.

"Sure thing" said Mina.

She handed him a big paper fan and he hit Megan it.

"Ow!" said Megan.

"Thank you" said Max handing back the fan.

"Your welcome." said Mina.

"So looks like we're parting ways again" said Brock.

"Looks like it" said Beth.

"Time to go" said Max pulling Brock's ear.

"That's right" said Ronnie pulling Beth's arm.

"Well bye you guys" said Mina.

"Bye" said Ash.

As they were walking Megan said "You shouldn't lend anyone your fans"

"You shouldn't make fun of people" said Mina.

"Uhhh…" said Megan.

"Mina's right you make fun of everyone, find another hobby" said Sasami.

"Fine then I'll cook lunch, cooking's my other hobby" said Megan.

"I haven't tried your cooking" said Maya.

"Me nether" said Anne.

"Okay, then you three haven't tried anything until you tasted my food" said Megan.

Everyone who had Megan's food stopped in their tracks.

"I'm not hungry for lunch" said they all said.

"Great the more for us" said Sasami.

Next Time: It's time for the Anime Convention... but what happens when Chrissie attacks? Something surprising that will make Mina say "We are Magical Girls after all..."


	37. Maho Shojo Pokémon Angels

A/N: The people have spoken! This story is getting a reboot due out tomorrow, hopefully... This chapter ends with bit of a cop out... but you have to understand that my writing style has changed. I'm going to leave this story as it is, and that a much earlier version (the original is lost forever) still exists in the dark recesses of the Internet but yeah, reboot. I hope no one complains but yeah... last chapter...

Chapter 36: Maho Shojo Pokémon Angels

It was the day of the con or Cilegna Town 2nd annual one day only anime convection, sponsored by Viz. Everyone was in their costumes. Kia still had a feeling that Kikyo had something to with Kagome.

"I'm checking out the dealers' room" said Mina.

"I'm coming with you" said Missy.

"Checking out the karaoke room" said Ronnie.

"I'm going to see if there is relation between Kikyo and Kagome" said Kia quietly.

"What?" said Mina.

"I said I'm going something to eat and drink" said Kia.

"I'm going to check out worse if there are any worse costumes." said Megan.

"I'm going to see if anyone recognizes me" said Maddie.

Meanwhile Chrissie was there. She figured out that they would be there, she had a mysterious new weapon on her, and she was dressed in her Sumire costume so no would notice her.

"If it wasn't for the fact tat they are wearing costumes I would easily find them. This like searching for a needle in a hay stack" she said.

"Hey nice costume" said Megan in her Mew Mint costume.

"Uh thanks" said Chrissie.

"Not as good as mine though" said Megan doing a cute pose.

Chrissie stared at Megan not saying anything.

"You're no fun" said Megan.

She walked away.

"Strange girl" said Chrissie.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" said Kia in her Kikyo costume.

"Sure what?" said Chrissie.

"Do you watch Inu-Yasha?" said Kia.

"Can't say I haven't I know my sister does but she's not here." said Chrissie.

"Oh sorry I wasted your time" said Kia, who then walked away.

"Strange people here" said Chrissie.

She continued to search when she bumped into Maddie who was in a Michelle costume.

"Sorry" said Chrissie.

"That's okay" said Maddie.

Both walked away as if nothing happened

Chrissie entered the dealers' room.

Both Mina and Missy were checking out DVDs. As they did Mina couldn't help getting a strange feeling.

"What is it?" asked Missy in her Kohran Kobu pilot training uniform costume.

"I don't know…" whimpered Mina dressed as Osaka, summer school costume, "I feel like I'm missing something…And that's something's wrong."

"That's strange." Responded Missy.

Mina shook her head.

"Should I get this or this one" said Mina.

"I don't know what to get ether" said Missy,

She looked up and saw her sister looking around.

"That's not good" said Missy.

"What?" said Mina.

She pointed to Chrissie.

"Chrissie's here and she's cosplaying" said Missy.

"Sumire, oh yeah I remember, the karaoke incident" said Mina.

"I made that costume my self." said Missy.

"We better get the others" said Mina.

"Right" said Missy.

Both spilt up, Mina found both Beth and Ronnie in the karaoke room. Missy found the rest.

They met in secluded place.

"So Chrissie's here" said Mina.

"Where" said Kia.

"We don't know but we saw her, she Sumire Kanzaki in her Kobu Pilot Uniform" said Mina.

Everyone stared blankly not knowing who that was.

"The costume she wore at the karaoke contest" said Mina.

"Are you sure its not some one else?" said Deborah her Sailor Saturn costume.

"I'm positive, I made costume myself." said Missy.

"I'm sure its fine" said Megan, Kia and Maddie at the same time.

"How do you know" said Mina.

"Criticized her costume" said Megan.

"I asked her about Kikyo" said Kia.

"She bumped into me" said Maddie.

"Well let's just hope that she don't find us" said Mina.

"You guys were lucky, I'm pretty sure she didn't get a good look at Maddie since she's not wearing a wig, but with Maya, April and myself we are in danger as I'm wearing a wig but Sasami Sango looked like Kohran Ri, and Maya's the worst as she has the exact same hair style as Meilin" said Missy.

"Hopefully we won't get noticed" said Mina.

"Oh and Mina" said Kia.

"Yes?" said Mina.

"Did you know that Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo?" said Kia.

Mina sighed and said "Yes, but it is often said that Kagome isn't Kikyo"

"That's what the guy told me" said Kia.

Later both Mina and Missy were just looking around in an area that didn't have much people.

"I wonder if Chrissie is forfeiting" said Mina.

"If she was she would have told us earlier. I have a bad feeling about this" said Missy.

"Sasami Sango" said a voice.

"Oh hello, girl dressed as Sumire Kanzaki, nice day isn't it? How do you know name. You sure do have the same taste in anime." said Missy.

"Well I guess it's a good disguise, but I'm one of the members of Team Magma who's after your friends, now where are they?" said Chrissie.

"I don't know" said Missy.

Chrissie looked at Mina.

"Don't mind me" said Mina in southern accent.

Chrissie took out a large flash light and shined on Mina. She began to feel weak.

"This flash light is 10x stronger then the ropes. You should faint any second." said Chrissie.

Mina fell to her knees.

"You knowing your power attack is useless, you be captured by me" said Missy.

All of Mina's Pokémon came out as well Missy's Sneasel. All 6 began to glow Sky Blue, each shot out a light beam.

"What's happening" said Missy.

"No not now!" said Chrissie.

Kia was not far away from them and saw a sky blue light.

"What's that light?" she said, and then she realized what was happening.

Meanwhile Megan was being admired by a bunch of cosplayers who she was about to tease.

"You know you're really cute" said one of the male cosplayers.

"Why thank you" she said.

She began to sense something.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said.

And she ran towards where she sensed it.

Anne who was in her Anti costume was just looking around when she sensed the same thing.

"What is this?" she said.

Anne, Kia and Megan met at the exact same place. They ran in the same direction.

"What's happening?" said Anne.

"If my hunch is right then Mina will be one of the strongest Pokémon Angels, even stronger then Megan and Deborah, and they have the most Pokémon power within them." said Kia.

"That means stronger then me?" said Megan.

"I just said that" said Kia.

"I wonder what it is?" said Anne.

All three girls got there.

"Guys" said Missy.

"What's going on?" said Megan.

"Just I thought" said Kia.

The beams of light took shape, of wand. It was sky blue, with gems all over it and a snowflake on top.

"It's a wand…" said Missy.

"The Ice Crystal Wand, the wand of the Ice Angel" said Kia.

Mina grabbed hold of it, she felt her strength return. Mina transformed into her Angel Form.

"Oh no!" said Chrissie.

"Lovely Ice Snow Storm!" said Mina.

She did many moves in including a twirl. A blast of ice and snow hit the flashlight and broke.

"I'll get you next time" said Chrissie.

Chrissie ran away. Mina detransformed and looked at her wand.

"I always suspected it, but never believed it. We're Magical Girls" said Mina.

"Magical Girls?" said Kia, Anne and Megan.

"It's a genre of anime, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Mew Mew…" said Missy.

"Okay I get it" said Anne.

"I always wanted to be a real magical girl!" said Mina, "It's just like a dream!"

That was when suddenly there were explosion of white light and many things began to vanish.

"What's going on!" yelled Mina.

She turned to her friends who also began to vanish.

"What…" whispered Mina.

"Everything you have seen is not real." Said a voice behind Mina.

She tuned around and saw a Pokémon Angel, that was when she realized it was Psychic Angel.

"Everything you have seen isn't real… however there is some truth to it… I know this was a nice dream Mina but you have to face reality…" said Psychic Angel.

"What?" asked Mina.

Psychic Angel smiled at her, "Don't worry Mina it will be all right I know you can handle anything that comes, but now you have to wake up!"

"Wake up?" asked Mina.

There was a bright flash of light then darkness. Mina opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her bedroom the sky was still dark meaning it was late at night. She blinked, as memories came flooding back. It was the night before her 10th birthday. She looked beside her, her Smoochum slept beside her.

"It was all just a dream." Sighed Mina.

She laid back into her bed as memories from that dream faded away, compel unwire what the truth was and that her real adventure was just begging…

The End… For Now…

A/N: Like I said reboot tomorrow. You just have to wait and see how the characters have changed... Thanks for reading... even if it's a little embarrassing for me nowadays...


End file.
